Katenshimi
by PaigeySama
Summary: Kaoru is a tenshi that lives on planet Kantenshimi which was recently taken over by the akuma. The other tenshi were either slaughtered or taken to be slaves. What'll happen to the only surviving tenshi? yaoi, slash dedicated to: HeadstrongNozomi
1. Prologue

Well, my new Hikaru and Kaoru story.

Just incase you don't know some japanese; tenshi= angel and akuma= demon/devil/evil spirit

The title? Ka**tenshi**mi KAMI= GOD

It's the name of the planet Kaorus on.

I got bored of the regular Ouran plot. So yeah XD I wanted to try something new.

the whole story is dedicated to HeadstrongNozomi for being my 100th reviewer on Dirty Little Secret!!!!

**TO HEADSTRONGNOZOMI: thank you for being patient as I brainstormed for this story. I hope its to your liking :3**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"A cursed being... That's what I am..." Kaoru mumbled to himself as he oversaw the beautiful sunset. He was alone. Nobody around him for long miles. His pure white angel wings spread out from his back.

"I'm alone. For real." He looked at the sky and closed his eyes. Remembering all of the fallen warriors. The poor people. He should've died with them, but there was only one other angel left in this world. And he didn't know who he was, or where he was.

The cursed beings of the "akuma's" took over his home. Out of the whole planet, he was the only pure one left.

His halo was a token of his innocents. He's never indulged in any sexual foreplay or anything. He was alive for about 100 years. Everything he knew and loved came crumbling down. No more angels. No more anything.

The planet used to be filled with nothing but smiles, kind hellos and beautiful scenery.

Sparkling baby blue waters that matched the clear skies, now are a dull black color because of no angels to tend to it. The beautiful bloomed flowers that were always growing, now wilted at the dreary atmosphere. In Katenshimi everything was always beautiful. Nothing was ever dull. But now, everything was so... Empty.

"This is really the end." Kaoru whispered as he let the moist soil run through his slender fingertips. His wings spread out and calmly lifted him up a few feet so he was standing and then dropped him. Then his wings recoiled and stayed on his back.

The lands were still fresh, but he knew the akuma's would happily take all of the natural recourses now that none of the tenshi's were in the way. None except him. He would always defend his land. But... He was truly alone. Maybe besides the few Akuma from the other side of the planet, who were getting rid of the slaughtered Tenshi. Some of the Tenshi were "lucky" enough to become servants to the Akuma. But they wouldn't be happy about it. But then again, who would?

* * *

How does it sound so far? Reviews please?


	2. Unlucky

Well... here's chapter one! Yay...

The whole story is dedicated to HeadstrongNozomi for being my 100th reviewer on Dirty Little Secret!!

This story is actually more fun writing than it looks. I'm making shit up as I go xD

**Dedications beside HeadstrongNozomi: EdoLover, Dianqa2, purple-ducks, not dead yet**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE:

"Every passing day the planet gets worse..." Kaoru whispered to himself. He was becoming awfully lonely. The Akuma attacked about a few months back and didn't stop until no one was left. It was amazing that he was still living. Kaoru didn't even know how he managed it.

He looked down and noticed another body that was tore limb-by-limb. He winced. That looked painful.

He plucked a feather from the Tenshi's wing and put it in his side bag.

He had the original attire of a Tenshi. A pure white gown that somehow never got dirty with some golden. Jewels. He had a golden waist band that framed his body nicely with big earrings that seemed to look like the color of his amber eyes.

He had a few thick bracelets that seemed like armbands to a genie. It went halfway up his arm. In the middle of his wrist and elbow. It was designed to look like a bunch of bracelets in one, making it seem like a slinky that didn't have bounce and it was practically molded to his arm. It looked like it was SUPPOSED to be there.

He also had a nice necklace with that same design like pattern. He was covered in gold jewels. Even his white slippers had an outline of gold. Not that you could see them from the fabric of the long skirt.

He also had a headpiece. It, like everything else, was a gold color that curled in the opposite way of each other at the middle of his forehead, placing a nice white colored gemstone in the middle.

Kaoru's messy red hair seemed to contrast with all of the gold and white. His bag on the other hand was a light blue with some gold trimmings. Every fallen angel he passed, he took a feather. He had about 50 right now. He took the smaller feathers though. He wanted a piece of the Tenshi wherever he was brought to.

"Kao-Kao!" He heard a familiar voice call out excitedly and turned to be met with a pink bunny.

"Usa-chan?" He blinked and knelt down to the overly happy bunny rabbit that jumped into his arms trembling.

It wasn't HIS rabbit, but his mom's who died just a few days ago. He hadn't seen Usa-chan since then. He was thankful he had SOMEONE to talk to.

The bunny itself even had cute little white angel wings. They didn't do much, Usa was still a baby, but he would get VERY big, like a horse with wings that would be nearly the size of a grown Tenshi's.

"It's good to see you Usa-chan." Kaoru chuckled as he pet the rabbit.

"It's good to see you too Kao-Kao! I thought I was all alone!" Usa said happily and Kaoru kissed the rabbit tenderly on the top of the head, noting that he would be ok.

"No. I'll be here to protect you." He said softly as they walked into the cold abandoned town.

Usa's ears twitched as he looked in several directions. Kaoru halted.

"Something wrong Usa-chan?" He asked and he looked up at the man and blinked.

"No. I thought I sensed something but whatever it is, it's gone now." Usa said and he nodded and continued walking on the old brick street. It never looked so pitiful like it did now.

They walked into the store, which had been broken opened. There really wasn't anything wrong with anything in the store but Kaoru and Usa was still cautious. Kaoru was hungry, so was Usa so Kaoru decided that they could get something here.

Usa jumped out of his arms and hopped over to the vegetable section which wasn't to far from where Kaoru was standing.

Kaoru just simply grabbed an apple and examined it for bruises. He didn't like his fruits to be bruised.

He ate it contently as Usa nibbled on a carrot. Kaoru sat down on the conveyor belt that used to be used for the transportation of the groceries to the scanner. Usa happily ate his carrots and Kaoru sighed. He wondered how long they'd be alone for. How much longer did they have until the Akuma found them there?

He didn't dwell on that to much now though. He was pretty content with eating his apple. The juices flowed down his dry throat with each bite. The apple was very juicy and those were his favorite kinds of apples.

When he was done he threw it behind him. He really didn't know what else to do and Usa hopped into his arms again.

Kaoru and Usa left the freshly rundown supermarket and headed to a place that they normally would have called home if it weren't for these circumstances.

The bottom of Kaoru's skirt seemed to get some dust on it but with the small winds that passed, it flowed off as if it was repellant to it.

He stretched out his wings because they felt cramped and then he slouched a bit.

"I'm tired. How about you Usa?" He looked down at the rabbit whom nodded in response and Kaoru rubbed his eyes as he walked into a door.

"Good because we're going to sleep. I'm tired as can be." He murmured as they walked into Kaoru's old room.

"Home sweet home." He said with a sigh and sat down on the floor and examined everything around him. Sure it was messy because of the Akuma but it was better than nothing at all.

With that he laid on the bed with his wings draped over him like a blanket and Usa curled up next to him, liking the fondness of warmth. Being how the poor bunny was alone for days. He wasn't willing to let anyone go just yet. He wanted Kaoru to be with him when he woke up so cuddled up to Kaoru.

~** **~

"Wake up." Usa said while shaking Kaoru.

"What Us--" Kaoru was greeted with a stare from an Akuma.

This one had red hair that was messily pulled back. His stare was cold and his arms were crossed. He had on an original Akuma suit. Meaning, a black fleece long sleeved shirt with black slacks. His eyes were red and he had fangs. Akuma wings were smaller and more bat like and his piercing stare made Kaoru gulp.

"Hi. I'm Ritsu Kasanoda!" He said and bowed. Kaoru raised his eyebrow.

"Hello... I'm Kaoru." He said kind of confused.

"Usa-chan. Usa-chan!" The pink rabbit introduced happily.

"You don't seem harmful." Kaoru said examining the tough exterior of the man before him. His face looked like he could kill in an instant with the perfectly slender sword that stayed on his back. "But us Tenshi know."

"I... Don't want to hurt you really. That's why I'm afraid I have to take you to my planet..." He said and looked away. "If I don't, King Ootori will throw a fit. He could smell the Tenshi on me."

"..." Kaoru smirked. "What if you say, I got away?" I asked and he gulped.

"Then that means hundreds of soldiers more brutal than I will come to kill you." He said and I blinked and looked at Usa-chan.

"W... What's going to happen to me?" I asked and he looked at me for a minute and took a step closer.

"Hikaru?" He looked shocked.

"No. My name is Kaoru!" I said and looked at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked and he averted his gaze.

"No reason... It depends on what the king wants you for." He said and Kaoru looked down, knowing he wouldn't get out of this. Ritsu sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said softly and Kaoru shrugged.

"It's... fine. Really." He said and Ritsu grabbed Kaoru's arm. Kaoru's free hand held Usa-chan tightly as a fire started in a perfect circle around them. Then suddenly the flames engulfed them and they were standing in front of the most morbidly dreary building Kaoru has ever seen in his entire life.

He was the only one in white for MILES. Maybe the only one at all!

The clothes to the simpletons were cloaks, trench coats and stuff of that intimidating nature.

"We're here. Remember, don't look at the lord in the eyes, keep your gaze AWAY from him. It's the only way to assure yourself that you won't turn into stone." Ritsu said and Kaoru looked at him confused.

"He's Medusa?" He asked and Ritsu smirked and put his arm on Kaoru's shoulder.

"No. He's a hella a lot scarier. You will refer to him as 'King Ootori' and sometimes he'll wear sunglasses. His eyes could kill you, that's not even over exaggerating.." Ritsu whispered as they walked into the damp, moldy castle.

"Ah, Ritsu. I see you have found the last Tenshi." The deep voice droned and Kaoru began to shake lightly.

"Hai. King Yoshio Ootori." Ritsu bowed a few times and the king snapped his fingers and Ritsu looked at Kaoru once more before scurrying out.

"You're probably very good with...." He trailed off and paused. He motioned for Kaoru to come closer, Kaoru did as instructed, not wanting to be slaughtered by the king.

"Hikaru?" He asked and Kaoru shook his head.

"No sire. My name is Kaoru." He introduced with a bow. His wings slightly expanded giving the king a smirk. Usa-chan cowered in the man's gaze and no sooner later did a younger man walk in. This one had dark black hair with red eyes and glasses. He looked cold and completely emotionless.

"Yes, father." He said sternly and the king pointed to Kaoru.

"Tell me, Kyoya. Who does this Tenshi remind you of?" Yoshio asked and Kyoya eyed the man before him.

"It looks like Hikaru, father." He replied instantaneously.

_It? He's resorting to calling me an IT?!_

Kaoru though angrily and Usa clutched him tightly.

"Calm." Kaoru whispered as he placed his hand on Usa and it glowed yellow and Usa stopped trembling.

"Interesting..." Yoshio chuckled, his legs crossing on his throne.

Kaoru was just now looking around the place. It sure wasn't somewhere to have a party. It looks more depressing than the outside even.

"Take him to the dungeons. Renge should be down to... talk to him." Yoshio smirked showing his row of sharp teeth and Kyoya nodded and grabbed the younger male's hand and led him out of the room and down a dark hallway. Everything looked scary in the castle.

Kaoru examined the prince's wings. They were only slightly more extravagant than Ritsu's but maybe it's on ranking or skill.

"Here." Kyoya said coldly and pointed to a door, then opened it and shoved the Tenshi inside and locked it.

Someone was in a bad mood.

* * *

I'm planning on having this story pretty long so I'd say about... my review goal is 100. :3

Please Review! ^.^


	3. Meeting

I'm greatful that you guys like this story so far! :3

**Dedications: EvilMonkeyGenius, suPer HaPPy BUNny, HeadstrongNozomi, purple-ducks, SuikaChan555**

**Completely dedicated to: HeadstrongNozomi**

I'm glad that you guys liked the positions I put a few of the people in. BTW this is the french used in order:

-For the 15th time, zero  
-Get a translator  
-Thank you  
-My king  
-Why are you here?  
-I was captured  
-I will not let them wound you.

**CHAPTER TWO:**

"So how many of you are left?!" Kaoru's eyebrow twitched at the red headed girl in front of him. For some reason she was dressed in an over the top, morbidly depressing school girl outfit. Her eyes were red and she has small fangs with small wings too. Kaoru supposed the Akuma women have smaller wings than the men did.

"Pendant la quinzième fois, zéro." Kaoru sighed as he pet Usa-chan, who oddly enough hadn't been taken from his grasp.

"CAN YOU STOP TALKING IN LANGUAGES I DON'T UNDERSTAND!?" She shrieked and Kaoru raised his eyebrows innocently.

"Obtenez alors un traducteur." He said and she slammed her head on the table. She's been trying to speak to him for over an hour and he wouldn't speak the language SHE knew.

"That's it. I'm going to get a translator..." She snapped and Kaoru smiled.

"Merci!" He said and she glared, still not knowing what he said.

Kaoru sat back in his chair, feeling awfully proud of himself. He just made one of the Akuma go completely insane. Good, her voice made his ears bleed with hate. If the Akuma didn't hurry and kill him, her voice would.

"I don't know if I could translate." Kaoru heard a _very_ familiar voice say solemnly.

"Le roi!" He said to himself happily and a few moments later, when _le roi _walked in, Kaoru was very surprised.

It WAS his king. King Tamaki. But in the short month that he hadn't seen the man, a lot has changed.

His hair was messy, cut a lot shorter and greasy. His eyes were completely vacant, like any soul could control him just by walking through because there wasn't one in there already. He had to wear a very messy and ripped black dress. It looked like a pillowcase with string tied on the waist.

"Kaoru..." He said softly and smiled and sat down.

"Tamaki." Kaoru felt a lot happier to see his king but not in that state.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" Tamaki started out, rather confused.

"J'ai été capturé." Kaoru said sadly and Tamaki smiled happily at one of his people.

"Je ne les laisserai pas vous blesser."

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

When Renge left, Ritsu came in and brought Tamaki and Kaoru to their cells. Luckily he put them in the same one so they could catch up. Kaoru knww Ritsu wouldn't be an Akuma if he had a choice.

"I'm so happy to see you're well Kaoru." He said softly and hugged Kaoru.

"I'm glad to see you're ALIVE, my king." Kaoru smiled and Tamaki chuckled softly and sat down.

"There's this man who has your face Kaoru. He looks just like you. His name is Hikaru." Tamaki informed the younger and Kaoru smiled. Finally, he could be told about this male.

"Everyone has been calling me Hikaru. Who is he?" Kaoru asked interested and Tamaki sighed inwardly.

"He isn't like any Akuma I've seen. In fact, he's quite scarier. His eyes are the same gold color yours are. His fangs are much sharper than even the kings. Instead of bat wings his wings are angel wings, but they're pure black. Instead of the nice soft feel you get from angel wings, his are like razor blades. They even look hard to touch. He's pretty tricky with his mood. Some say bipolar. I'm not to sure yet. I've only seen him about 2 times. He's basically Kyoya's pet. I've never seen Kyoya without Hikaru." Tamaki said and Kaoru blinked, taking in all of the information.

"Do you think I'll be able to see this man?" Kaoru asked confused and Tamaki nodded.

"If Kyoya ever comes with him. He hadn't for a few weeks because apparently he goes crazy during full moons and new moons. He's a very dark individual." Tamaki advised and Ritsu walked to the door with the pink bunny in his arms.

"They're letting me give you the bunny back." He said in a monotone and Kaoru jumped up and Ritsu opened the cage and handed him Usa-chan who bounced happily in his master's arms.

"Oh look. Usa-chan. How are you?" Tamaki asked softly and pet the nice soft fur of the rabbit.

"Fine, fine!" Usa said happily and hopped over to Tamaki.

"So, my king. What happened to you?" Kaoru asked and Tamaki turned to the red head.

"What do you mean?' He asked, suddenly stiffening.

"When you were brought here, what happened?" He asked and Tamaki looked down.

"Well... I remember the first day I had way to much pride to follow instructions so they made sure I _knew my place_ which isn't fun. If they ask you to do something, do it." Tamaki said and looked at the ground.

Suddenly Kaoru noticed something.

"Tamaki... You... Your halo." Kaoru was shaking as he pointed to the empty area above his head. Tamaki looked up at him sadly.

"Kaoru, I'm not innocent anymore." Tamaki spoke softly, Kaoru could hear his own heart shatter with the words.

"Who did it?" Kaoru asked and Tamaki shook his head.

"That isn't important.." Tamaki stayed completely abstinent for 300 years, only to have it taken away from him like it was nothing. But the kings were supposed to lead by example. They weren't supposed to rid themselves of their halos. In fact, if they did they would be kicked out of the government.

But that was just horrible. Tamaki, his king, was raped.

"My king, that's horrendous." Kaoru bit his lip while looking into the empty eyes of his former king.

"It's ok. I did it of my own accord." Tamaki said and Kaoru's eyes widened. "Don't judge me just yet my son." Tamaki spoke softly and cupped Kaoru's cheek in his hand. "I did it so they wouldn't touch any of you. They can't touch any of the Tenshi. And that's because I won't let them."

Kaoru puckered his lips sadly.

"My king... Why..." Tamaki kissed Kaoru's forehead lightly in a fatherly way.

"I told you my son. So none of the Tenshi would be hurt. They direct all of their sexual frustration on me. And they can't do it to you guys. I have an agreement with the king." Kaoru's mouth dropped slightly.

"My king. You truly are loyal to your people." Kaoru spoke highly and suddenly they heard clanking.

"Hey, _king_ Tamaki." A voice sneered. It sounded like a REALLY obnoxious girl.

Kaoru faced the door and Tamaki looked down sadly he knew who this was.

He gulped then smiled as best as he could and looked at the door.

"Ah. Miss. Mei Yasumura." Tamaki started shaking a bit and the door was opened. Kaoru's eyebrow twitched in disgust. This girl was definitely NOT pretty.

_Maybe if she didn't wear so much make up... She might have a standing chance..._

Kaoru looked away from the girl.

_Gosh I would like to gauge out my eyes before seeing that sickly being again!_

Kaoru then noticed Tamaki got up and walked towards her. The door was closed and he was left alone with Usa.

"I don't like her..." Usa said once the door that led to the staircase was closed with Tamaki and this _Mei_ chick enclosed behind it.

"Neither do I Usa..." Kaoru whispered.

"Hmm... I wonder who's in here. Hell-OOOO!!" A much younger sounding voice said as Kaoru and Usa looked confused. Who would be skipping down the corridors.

"Are there any prisoners in here?" His voice piped up an octave higher.

"Oui." Kaoru said softly and the footsteps halted then walked towards the door.

"Hi!" The small boy said as he opened the door.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" He said happily and then giggled.

His hair was messy and blonde. His eyes were a redish brown and his stature was simply adorable. He has small fangs and his wings looked to big to belong to a boy that age.

He has a black button up shirt with black shorts that stopped above his knee. Poking out of the under side of his jacket was a bright pink shirt, that matched the socks that were pulled up so the only skin showing was his knees.

"Kaoru. This is Usa-chan." Kaoru said softly, trying to contemplate if he REALLY was a bad guy.

"Oh wow! Usa-chan is so cute! Can I pet him!?" Mitsukuni asked excitedly and Kaoru nodded and looked at Usa who didn't seem bothered by the boy.

"You remind me of Hika-chan!" Mitsukuni said to Kaoru as he pet the fluffy pink bunny.

"I've been told. Who exactly IS Hikaru?" Kaoru asked and Mitsukuni grinned cutely.

"Hikaru is Prince Kyoya's pet! Well, that's what everyone ELSE says but I don't know. He's not very nice when you first meet him. But he's slowly warming up to me. It could be because I'm stronger than him though!" Mitsukuni giggled and Kaoru looked lost.

Hikaru could lose to Mitsukuni?

"Mitsukuni." A deep voice called and the blonde boy grinned.

"Takashi! Come here and meet Kaoru and Usa-chan!" Mitsukuni said happily and they heard footsteps.

A dangerously tall male was standing in the doorway. He had to crouch his head slightly to actually FIT in the doorway though. He had black hair and red eyes. Same as nearly everyone else. His outfit resembled Mitsukuni's greatly, aside from the pink and the shorts. He had long pants.

His wings scared Kaoru, they were nearly the size of his! That wasn't normal for an Akuma.

"Takashi, isn't Usa-chan cute?" Mitsukuni asked excitedly and sat down next to Kaoru.

"Can I hold him puh-LEEZ?" Mitsukuni gave Kaoru a look and Kaoru looked down at the bunny.

"Oui. Oui." The bunny said happily and Kaoru handed Usa to Mitsukuni.

"His wings are so soft!" Mitsukuni giggled as he pet them lightly. Kaoru looked at the man who stood in the doorway.

"We need to get going, Mitsukuni." He said lowly and the boy looked up sadly.

"But I don't wanna. I wanna stay here with Kaoru and Usa-chan!" The blonde said with a pout that looked to cute to deny.

Kaoru smiled at the boy and Takashi sighed and sat down on one of the beds, close to Mitsukuni.

"Thank you Takashi!" He grinned ear to ear and then the door opened.

"Honey. Mori. Prince Kyoya wants to see you two." A voice echoed from the door and Mitsukuni looked a bit aggravated at being interrupted with his new friend but sighed and got up.

"Okay Hika-chan." He said and Kaoru's eyes went wide. The man whom everyone mistook for him was just at the end of the corridor and he wasn't able to look at him.

"Bubai Kao-chan!" Mitsukuni said with a wave and pet Usa one last time before skipping out happily.

Takashi stood up and loomed over Kaoru for a moment. He paused.

"... Hik... Aru?" He asked slowly and Kaoru looked at the opened door.

"May I see him?" He asked slowly and Takashi walked out and turned to Kaoru and nodded.

Kaoru got up with his heart pounding. He didn't know why but he was excited to meet this Hikaru person. Well... Not _meet_ but at least _see_.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru confirmed as he walked out of the cell and looked at the man that could pass as his identical twin.

If he were evil that is.

* * *

Oooo they met :3 how cute XD

My goal is still 100 (who knows... I might give lucky 100 a oneshot ;3)

* * *


	4. Fight

Yeah yeah. I know. This chapter isn't romantic. It's them beating the shit out of eachother. XD lol

The story is dedicated to: **HeadstrongNozomi**

**Dedications: ashley the twisted, suPer HaPPy BUNny, NaRuSaSuFaN22, SuikaChan555, Mikeala Mae, Shaezy-bazey, EvilMonkeyGenius, purple-ducks**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER THREE:

". . . Who is this Honey?" He asked the younger man.

"That's Kaoru." Honey said and Hikaru walked over to him briskly.

They were the same height. Had the same hair, same eyes. Everything. Kaoru first thought he was dreaming. There's no way someone could look like him this much.

"Kaoru..." His voice droned. His interest was perked by the male in front of him.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru blushed as he spoke. His voice was so much softer than Hikaru's it sounded pathetic.

He now knew why so many people got them confused.

Hikaru's hand ran down Kaoru's arm. It almost seemed he was admiring the Tenshi.

A smirk. Hikaru tilted Kaoru's face by moving his pointer finger to his chin.

"Interesting...." Hikaru purred and Kaoru blushed and Hikaru looked up to see the shining golden halo and poked it and chuckled. "How cute."

Hikaru's head eagerly poked into the cell they assigned Tamaki and Kaoru. His expression dropped.

"Tamaki is not here." Hikaru said and looked at Takashi. "Do you know who is acquiring his services?" Mori shook his head.

"Mei Yasumura." Kaoru said softly and Hikaru turned to him with a glare.

"How cute. The Tenshi thinks he can speak to me." Hikaru said and Kaoru averted his gaze to the floor with his cheeks tinting pink on his pale complexion.

"Go see Prince Kyoya. I'll be there momentarily." Hikaru snapped and Takashi nodded slowly and walked over to Mitsukuni and they walked out.

"Come with me." Hikaru tugged Kaoru out of the cell and slammed the door, leaving Usa-chan all alone.

"Let's go." Hikaru's grip could leave bruises on Kaoru's thin wrist.

After about 20 minutes of walking Hikaru stopped abruptly. They weren't anywhere in particular. Kaoru couldn't help but wonder if Hikaru would be in trouble for blowing off Kyoya.

Hikaru turned to Kaoru finally, sadistic grin.

"Fight me." He said overly excited.

"W-what?" Kaoru's eyes widened and Hikaru glared and picked Kaoru up by the neck. His pure black fingernails forming small crescent like shapes on the tender flesh.

"Fight me." He hissed angrily. Tamaki was right about this guy! He was bipolar.

"O-ok." Kaoru choked out and Hikaru dropped him and his wings spread out eagerly for the battle.

"I won't stop until you beg." He said and Kaoru's wings spread out nervously. He wasn't the best fighter... Maybe if he begged now... That wouldn't work...

"Go." He said and Kaoru flew back a few feet. His feet landed on marble. They were in a huge like coliseum. It seemed quite depressing and black was definitely the color for it. It was either broken, cracked or dusty.

"Come on." Hikaru grinned, fangs showing so no matter if he DID smile nicely it still looked sadistic.

"Fight me!" He cried out and I put my hand down and it glowed red and I was holding a sword. It had a golden handle and ribbons of silk tied up my arm so I wouldn't drop it.

"That's better." He quickly placed his hand to his side and a sword approximately two times the size of Kaoru's was summoned in his hand.

"Let's go." Kaoru said, gaze hardening.

Hikaru charged at Kaoru quickly, Kaoru simply put his sword up in defense, another one appearing in his other hand and made an X shape with the swords, catching Hikaru's in the middle before it was able to cut his forehead.

Hikaru simply smirked and took a step back. The swords began clanking angrily. Hikaru was getting more pissed with each noise the swords made. He wasn't used to not winning by default.

"Do you have powers Kaoru?" Hikaru asked while swinging the sword violently at Kaoru, whom simply jumped up, landed on the blade and did a back flip off of it.

"Yes." Kaoru was now _very_ serious as Hikaru threw his sword to the ground and it vanished.

"Then let's fight like that." He offered and Kaoru's body trembled.

"Um..." His swords disappeared and Hikaru chuckled as his fingers wiggled in a certain order making Kaoru smile slightly at the thought of the Akuma doing 'spirit fingers' but that was changed by the red glowing orb that was thrown at him.

Kaoru quickly ducked but it hit his wing, burning it slightly. Kaoru hissed in pain and glared at Hikaru who was awfully smug.

Kaoru quickly placed his hands in front of him, as to pray. His eyes closed and his hands were glowing blue. His pinkies, ring fingers and middle fingers folded in making him look like he was a 4 year old playing guns and robbers.

His eyes opened and they were blue. He pointed his pointer fingers at Hikaru like he was going to shoot him and his thumbs pressed to the rest of his hand and a blue beam shot from his finger tops.

Hikaru chuckled, enjoying watching the angel fight and easily dodging the beam.

He dashed up to the Tenshi and his wings flapped in the direction of Kaoru making a huge gust of wind blow his dress and hair everywhere.

He did the signature arm cross over his face to protect his face but when he moved his arms he sliced them on the sharp blade like wings Hikaru had.

"Ahh!" Kaoru collapsed to the ground having a gash on both arms that was oozing blood from the wounds.

"Give up?" Hikaru chuckled and Kaoru looked up and pouted.

"You wish I would." Kaoru jumped backwards, his wings taking him off of the ground and flapping, keeping him a good 8 feet above the marble stage.

With blood dripping down making splattering noises Hikaru glared as Kaoru stretched out his arms and they glowed white and then they were healed.

Hikaru chuckled and dashed and his wings took flight and in under a second he was flapping his wings, right in front of Kaoru who stood there slightly wide eyed.

"Then let's fight." Hikaru gave a swift kick to Kaoru's waist and Kaoru was thrown out of the air and slammed into the stands which wasn't very comfortable considering even the bleachers were made of marble.

"FIGHT YOU PATHETIC ANGEL!!" Hikaru flew over to Kaoru and started punching him quite viciously. "WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK?!"

"I... can't..." Kaoru said breathlessly and Hikaru glared and grabbed him by the head and threw him to the stage of the coliseum.

"You really ARE testing my patience aren't you?" Hikaru growled and Kaoru pushed himself up, trembling and spit out blood.

"No." He stood up and wiped his mouth. "Fight me."

"That's what I'm--" Hikaru was cut off by someone at the door.

"_Hikaru_." The voice scolded and Hikaru's expression dimmed down. His eyes were now empty, they didn't hold the fire, the passion, nothing. His evil grin faded too. It was now just a line on his face.

"Coming Kyoya." He said emotionlessly. Kaoru couldn't believe the dramatic changes in the man. One minute he was a crazy sadistic bastard, the next he's acting like a whipped puppy.

"You too _Tenshi_." He hissed and Kaoru nodded and followed Hikaru out of the coliseum.

"What were you thinking?" Kyoya snapped and Hikaru.

"I wasn't. I'm sorry master." Hikaru said in a monotone. His eyes looked away from the hardening gaze of Kyoya.

Kaoru could see that he WAS sad. But that didn't invite Kaoru to start anything so he stayed quiet and just observed the feud between the two Akuma.

"Get in your cell." Kyoya demanded and Kaoru nodded and quickly slipped inside and Hikaru looked at him before the door closed.

"You got yourself in trouble with Hikaru I see..." Tamaki said softly as he laid one of the beds looking at Kaoru.

"Yes... I believe I did...." Kaoru said and sat on the bed next to Tamaki's. "He's so powerful. Why doesn't he overthrow the king?"

"From what I hear, Hikaru has been bound to this family for nearly 100 years. He can't leave. I'm glad to see you still have that halo of yours." Tamaki said and poked the golden ring above Kaoru's head.

"Hikaru would never do that.... I don't think... He just wanted to fight.... Say, you could tell that Tenshi are pure because of the halo. What about Akuma. How could you tell they're pure or not?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"I came to find that innocent Tenshi have tails. They're either really thin and demon like with the arrow at the end, or small and stubby like a black dog tail. It all depends on the Akuma." Tamaki answered calmly as he pet Usa.

"The only pure ones I've seen so far were Mitsukuni and Takashi. It's strange. They're over 700 years old." Kaoru's eyes widened at that tidbit of knowledge.

"I thought Mitsukuni was 70 at the oldest!" He cried out and Tamaki smiled at the ignorant Tenshi.

"Ah, as did I. But age is only a number my son." Tamaki wagged his finger with a small smile and Kaoru laid down.

"Man that guy knows how to fight." He groaned as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Would you like me to heal you?" Tamaki asked and sat up and Kaoru looked at Tamaki.

"You need your strength. I could do it myself." He assured and Tamaki smiled as he stood up.

"Oh Kaoru, you're fully aware that you cannot fully heal yourself. You can only stop the blood." Tamaki said and noticed the gashes on Kaoru's arms.

". . . His wings." Kaoru said softly and Tamaki placed his hands over them and they closed up like they were never there.

"Get on your back. I'll give you a massage." Tamaki said and Usa jumped on the bed next to the blushing Kaoru.

"But mon rio--"

"That's an order." Tamaki chuckled softly and Kaoru's defensive expression calmed down a bit and he sighed and rolled on his back.

"Yes mon rio."

* * *

Review pleasez! I love you guys. ^.^


	5. Tower

In this chapter there is a poem... I wrote it. Don't steal it... Even though it took me literally 3 minutes to write xD Those were precious 3 minutes in my life!! Because yes, they were important 3 minutes. I could've been saving little african children :( [inside joke ha ha ha]

**Dedicated to: HeadstronNozomi**

**DEDICATIONS: MissGoldenAngel, SuikaChan555, ashley the twisted, purple-ducks**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FOUR:

Kaoru awoke to the door opening sending a ray of light into the darkened cavern.

"Tamaki." A deep voice called and Tamaki instantly woke up and walked over to the man.

The door was then closed and Kaoru looked and saw the only one with him was Usa-chan.

"I guess they took Tamaki for his duties." Kaoru stuck his tongue out angrily. "Sick bastards."

"Oui. Oui." Usa agreed and jumped on Kaoru's lap and he pet him.

"Tama-chan! Kao-chan! Usa-chan! We have your breakfast!" Mitsukuni said happily and the door was opened and a light inside the cell was turned on.

"Wow... So there is light." Kaoru mumbled and blinked, just getting used to the light.

"Where's Tama-chan?" Mitsukuni asked and tilted his head to the side. Kaoru just noticed the long slender tail that was waving behind Mitsukuni in curiosity and smiled.

"He was needed." Kaoru replied and Mitsukuni walked in and handed Kaoru a plate and gave Usa a few carrots.

"Usa-chan is so cute!" Mitsukuni said and sat on Tamaki's bed petting the rabbit while he ate.

Takashi nodded solemnly and sat down next to Mitsukuni.

"So. How long to I have to be in here for?" Kaoru asked while he nibbled on a piece of burnt toast.

"Well, they WERE going to throw you out yesterday but Hikaru wanted you to stay. We don't know why. So Kyoya listened to him. You should be getting relocated actually." The small blonde giggled.

"W-what." Kaoru stopped eating and Takashi looked at him.

"You're getting relocated." He said simply.

"Where?" Kaoru asked frantically.

"I dunno. Somewhere in the castle!" Mitsukuni said happily. "Isn't that great?! You'll probably be able to eat with us at the BIG table!" The boy stretched out his arms as far as they'd go for extra emphasis.

". . ." Kaoru gulped. "What about Mon rio?" He blinked and Mitsukuni looked down.

"He has to stay here... UNLESS!" Mitsukuni put his finger to his temple like he had an idea. "You become close with Prince Kyoya and you insist that Tama-chan comes and stays with you!"

"Wouldn't happen." Takashi said smoothly and Kaoru glared.

"Way to have faith." He muttered.

"Not my job. I'm an Akuma." He retorted and Kaoru nodded after thinking for a second. True. The Tenshi were the ones that "had faith" not the Akuma.

"Do you guys know where I'm being moved to and why?" Kaoru asked and Mitsukuni made a 'sort of' hand gesture.

"We KNOW you're going to the tower which will make you seem like a princess, but we don't know what tower. There's 5. And all we know is Hikaru wanted you to stay. Otherwise, you would've been killed this morning." Mitsukuni explained and Kaoru's throat went dry.

"Um..." He gulped. "I thank him?"

"Yeah." Takashi replied.

"Where is he?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"He went with Kyoya. They need to fix something or something like that." Mitsukuni giggled and scratched his cheek and got up and looked at Kaoru's halo.

"It's so shiny!" He said grinning and Kaoru nodded.

"Yes. It's what shows our innocents." Kaoru replied instantaneously.

"Cool! I wish I had a halo. But we get tails and sometimes EARS and sometimes HORNS! Takashi has ears but sometimes they go away..." Mitsukuni pouted and Takashi sighed and small black wolf ears poked out from under his hair and Mitsukuni squealed and quickly ran over to him and pet his ears which they twitched at from the sudden attention.

"I wish I had ears." He giggled and sat down next to Takashi. Just then, the ears disappeared.

"Is... Hikaru pure?" Kaoru found himself very curious ever since last night. Mitsukuni looked at the ground sadly and shook his head.

"Ever since he was 10 he hasn't been pure." Kaoru's eyes widened. Akuma and Tenshi grew at the pace of humans. Once they hit 13 though it took longer for them to grow. Hence why he was 100 and looked 17. But at 10, they looked like normal 10 year old humans.

"How...?" Kaoru couldn't even finish the question. The door opened and there stood Kyoya and Hikaru behind him a few feet.

"Prince Kyoya!" Mitsukuni grinned and Takashi looked at him and gave a curt nod.

"Everyone out. Even the rabbit." Kyoya snapped and everyone rushed out of the cell. Mitsukuni was holding Usa-chan and Kaoru was standing next to him, not to close though because Takashi was glaring at him.

"Mitsukuni. Takashi. Go." Kyoya demanded and Mitsukuni looked down at the rabbit in his hands and Kaoru nodded slowly and he walked out with Usa and Takashi.

"Oui?" Kaoru asked softly and Kyoya walked briskly to a different door. Hikaru followed shortly after.

Kaoru saw the castle in all of its beauty. It was horribly morbid, but the Victorian style for most of the fabrics and such was beyond gorgeous.

There were lots of pillars, arches and flying buttresses. The castle looked so beautiful on the inside and the outside. But, Kaoru noticed it was always dark. He knew that the Akuma's planet didn't really have much of a sun. It WAS cold all the time and it was dark. Every few years they got sunlight but not to often.

Surprising their planet didn't die out of hypothermia.

Kaoru smirked at his thoughts and suddenly they were standing in front of a door. Kyoya opened it gingerly, like it would break if he wasn't careful. He then closed the door after everyone walked in. It was a very thin hallway that led to a spiral staircase. The walls were stone, as were the stairs. Kaoru too the opportunity to carefully examine Kyoya. He smiled slightly to see the thin wire of a tail that he had with the devilish arrow at the top. That meant whoever took away Hikaru's tail wasn't him.

"Let's go." Kyoya began walking up the steps and Hikaru pushed Kaoru in front of him like he would try to run away if he wasn't in the middle. Kaoru didn't care. He took this as an opportunity to examine the prince further.

He had short black hair, he almost didn't even notice the small cat like ears he had on the top of his head. It was rather adorable.

Kyoya was thin, very thin but Kaoru suspected that he had more muscle under his tight clothes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with black slacks. Sometimes he wore a coat but most of the time that's all he had. He wasn't very "prince" like.

Well, not very "Tenshi" prince like. He didn't know how Akuma princes were supposed to act.

"This is your room." Kyoya said as they opened a door. The stairs took them about 3 minutes to walk up. That's a pretty long time and it was definitely a work out.

"Where exactly is this?" Kaoru asked and Kyoya walked into the room all of the way.

"This is the top of the 5th tower. It's the very head of the shape of the pentagram the castle is in." Kyoya explained and snapped his fingers and fire hovered above his hand and he lit a few candles then shook his hand and the fire disappeared.

Kaoru saw the room a bit better. The floor for the most part was stone but it also had some marble like the rest of the castle. The shape of the room was obviously a circle since it was a tower and there was a diamond chandelier dangling from the ceiling which was up higher because of the point of the roof.

The bed was made from a dark ebony wood. Carved nicely with much designs on it. The sheets were Egyptian cotton and looked _very_ soft. There was a desk near the window which you could only imagine how far down it went. There were paintings that adorned the walls so it didn't look as plain but the paintings were pretty morbid and gruesome.

On the desk there was a small candle with a stack of papers and a quill pen. The was also a chest in front of the bed which Kaoru had no idea what was inside of it.

"The tower is yours now. The only time you can come out is when we send a bat to get you." Kyoya said sternly and Kaoru nodded slowly and soon they walked out of the room, leaving Kaoru alone.

He sighed as he walked over to the bed and laid there. Well, it was far more comfortable than the other bed he was on. But this room was just so morbidly depressing it put a damper on everything.

Kaoru sighed and walked over to the window. It was VERY slender so even if he tried he couldn't slip out of it and fly off.

Even so, it was a LONG way down.

Would it be ironic if he admitted he was afraid of heights?

Kaoru sighed and sat at the desk and looked at the papers in the moonlight. They didn't have a sun, but they did have a very bright moon. All the time.

Kaoru walked over to one of the candles and lit the lantern that was on top of the chest and brought it over to the desk. He wanted to write. He loved writing. And plus. That was probably all he had to do in the room.

He sighed and started to write. He even drew small pictures in the corners just because he was bored. He wound up figuring out he wrote a poem of some sort without paying attention.

Light and dark  
Day and night  
Moon and sun  
Dim and Bright  
Yin and Yang  
Happy and sad  
Hate and Love  
Have and Had  
Opposites attract  
The strangest things  
They make things go around  
They tug on my strings  
Like a bird that doesn't fly  
Like a cloud not in the sky  
Like a best without a friend  
Like a beginning with no end  
Like an angel with no wings  
Like a kingdom without kings  
You could just say this simply  
It's like you without me

Kaoru sighed as he examined his writing. It could be better. It could be worse. There were pictures of Tenshi wings vs. Akuma wings. It made him smile. Thinking of a place where everyone could live in harmony. But then again, he was a Tenshi and that's ALL Tenshi wanted. Peace.

* * *

Please review! :3 It would mean a whole bunch considering I really want to make it up to 100 reviews PUH-LEEZ! *Cheesy grin* I love you guys and i'm glad you're liking the story so far! Bye bye my very beautiful amazing reviewers! *coughsuckupcough*


	6. Anger

Yayyyyy next chapter is up :3 woot woot

mkay dedicated to: **HeadstrongNozomi**

**Dedications: MissGoldenAngel, ashley the twisted, SuikaChan555, suPer HaPPy BUNny, Kuroytos, EdoLover, purple-ducks**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FIVE:

Kaoru woke up woke up to a screeching noise. He opened his eyes and there was a black bat flying in front of him. It was holding a piece of paper with it's feet and it dropped the paper once it found that the Tenshi was up. Kaoru read the paper and smiled at the bat.

"Thank you." He said and it flew out of the window.

Kaoru got out of the bed and stretched out his wings slightly, feeling much better afterwards.

Meet me at the bottom of the stairs.

Kaoru quickly straightened out his silk dress and jewels and walked down the spiral staircase.

Finding it much quicker going downstairs then up, he made it down the stairs in probably under a minute. There stood Hikaru with his arms crossed, his gaze cold and his wings folded on his back.

"Let's go." He ordered and Kaoru quickly stabled himself and followed the Akuma quickly.

He didn't ask where they were going or why. He knew he would probably have to fight Hikaru if he did ask the simple question.

"Kao-chan!!!" Mitsukuni said happily as they walked into the dining room.

Kaoru's eyes widened. There were so many people there, looking at him. He felt his palms get sweaty and Mitsukuni jumped off his chair with Usa next to him.

"Do you want Usa-chan back?" He asked and Kaoru ignored the stares and smiled at the Akuma.

"I think Usa-chan would like to stay with you for a bit longer." Kaoru said, after observing the stare Usa gave him.

"Thank you Kao-chan!" Mitsukuni said happily and Kyoya was standing in front of Kaoru seconds later.

"We're going to see how well you cope with the Akuma during dinner hours." Kyoya said and Kaoru examined the plates and everything set up.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but I thought you guys sucked blood..." Kaoru said and blushed at Kyoya's chuckle.

"Oh we do but that's a delicacy. Normally we eat, just like you Tenshi." He said smoothly and pointed to an empty chair. One of the people sitting next to the empty seat was Ritsu, Kaoru felt a lot better when he saw that.

"That will be your seat." He said and Kaoru nodded.

"Merci." He bowed slightly and walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Oh, hello there." Ritsu said with that mean stare and Kaoru smiled.

"Hi Ritsu." He said happily. Despite the cold mean glares that came from Ritsu, he didn't mean to give them. He was quite nice.

Kaoru tensed when the seat next to him was taken. It was Hikaru. That's odd. He thought Hikaru would sit with Kyoya on the other side of the table.

Looking across the way Kaoru noticed he was sitting across from Mitsukuni, Takashi and Usa.

He smiled at them and then overheard something from one of the fellow Akuma.

"Yeah, that King Tamaki is a real slut..." The laughs went on about how much of a whore Tamaki was and Kaoru completely lost his appetite.

"Can I go please?" He asked Hikaru softly who glared at him.

"Why? So you don't have to hear such things about your noble king?" He hissed.

"That's exactly why." Kaoru said looking into Hikaru's hollow golden eyes.

"Well I don't care. I'm not bringing you and you need an escort." He snapped and Kaoru looked at Ritsu.

"Can you please escort me back to my tower. I can't stand being here any longer." He said and Ritsu looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Sure thing." He said and Hikaru scowled as he looked at the two get up and walk out of the room.

"Why is he leaving?" Kyoya asked and Hikaru slammed his hands on the table and EVERYONE stopped moving and talking. Even the king. But his was out of amusement more than horror.

"I don't care how much times you fucked the king of Tenshi. Really, nobody ELSE does either." He snapped and a few of the Akuma hid their faces.

"What is the meaning of this Hikaru?" Kyoya asked formally and Hikaru's fangs got slightly larger.

"The meaning of this is now I'm to disgusted to eat thinking about the king getting it in the ass. So shut the fuck up I don't want to hear this disgraceful acts of homosexuality in the dining room. Got it?!" Hikaru snarled and nearly everyone said yes.

"This wouldn't have to do at all with the absence of Kaoru would it Hikaru?" Kyoya asked simply and Hikaru glared.

"No. Why would it? He's a pathetic Tenshi." He retorted and sat down in a huff. "I would just not rather have everyone talk about sex." Hikaru got really mad and bunched the table, breaking part of it in the process. "God damn it. I need to go punch something."

He swiftly walked out of the room and Mitsukuni was whimpering.

"H-he's scary." He said and nearly everyone nodded in unison.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Ritsu wound up bringing Kaoru to where he wanted to go, the dungeon. He needed to see Tamaki and Ritsu was just to nice to say no to the pleading look the Tenshi gave him. It would break his heart if he didn't do it.

"Mon Rio.." Kaoru whimpered and Ritsu turned on the light.

Tamaki had bruises everywhere and his hair looked even worse. His eyes were hollow and Kaoru laid next to his beloved king and held him tightly while softly stroking his hair.

"I-It hurts..." Tamaki groaned and Kaoru's eyes filled with tears.

"I'll heal you mon rio." Kaoru promised and sat up, healing just about every part of Tamaki he could. "I'll tell them I'll stay down here. I'll be with you. I don't want you to get hurt. Who did this?" Kaoru asked frantically.

"Hikaru..." Tamaki said painfully and Kaoru's body began trembling. He jumped off of the bed.

"I'll... I'll be back mon rio. I promise..." Ritsu followed the Tenshi until he paused and turned to face him.

"Do you know where Hikaru is?" He asked and Ritsu closed his eyes and looked upwards.

"In... In the coliseum." He said and opened his eyes. When they were opened he saw Kaoru angrily dashing in the direction of the coliseum. Tenshi's had a VERY good memory.

Ritsu quickly dashed after him and finally they arrived in the pitch black coliseum.

"Let's finish what we started!" Kaoru said angrily and jumped on the stage. Right now Hikaru looked quite peaceful. He was sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed.

"You read my god damned mind." Hikaru jumped up and stretched a bit.

"Why the hell did you do that to Tamaki?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru smirked widely.

"Oh, I thought the pure Tenshi weren't allowed to swear." He said tauntingly.

"I'll swear if I want to. Now answer my question!" Kaoru screamed and Ritsu had no idea WHAT to do.

"It doesn't matter! Just fight me!" Hikaru's grin grew sinister and his eyes twinkled with bloodlust.

"Fine!" Kaoru quickly dashed over to Hikaru and tried to swing a punch but he easily dodged it and grabbed Kaoru's arm and tossed him to the floor easily.

"My my what a temper. I never though I'd say that to a _Tenshi_." Hikaru hissed with a triumphant smirk.

"Shut up!" Kaoru jumped back up and there was a series of kicks and punches. Hikaru was getting bored oh so quickly. The short tempered Kaoru was no fun to play with.

Hikaru smirked widely and sat down while Kaoru was catching his breath.

"STAND UP!" He cried and Hikaru smirked wider and bent over and gently pressed his fingers to the ground. To Kaoru it looked like red tubes were coming out of his fingertips but when he stepped on one, blood gushed out.

They were veins.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru chuckled as the veins grew around Kaoru and Hikaru lightly blew on his fingertips and instantaneously the veins set on fire.

Kaoru's silk dress was caught on fire and he screamed and fell backwards and threw it off quickly. He was panting while sitting on the ground, legs spread out slightly showing his silk underwear with his hands behind him keeping him balanced.

He still had all of his golden jewelry which contrasted deeply to his creamy white skin tone. His eyes were wide with fright and Hikaru leaned over to the flames and stuck out his tongue slowly made contact with the hot substance and all of the fire went out.

Hikaru stood up slowly and walked over to Kaoru and examined him. His wings were spread out protectively.

"Pathetic." Hikaru chuckled and grabbed Kaoru's wing roughly and hoisted him up. He was very unbalanced probably from shock and his eyes wondered to his clothes that completely burned into ashes.

"How sad." Hikaru smirked as he eyed the younger male's body and Kaoru blushed furiously and his wings wrapped around him like a blanket and Hikaru chuckled.

"Time for you to return to your tower..." He said and began walking. Kaoru was to embarrassed to look at Ritsu. But Ritsu wasn't going to let that stop him from saying something.

"You tried Kaoru. You were kind of hard headed but I admire you for caring about your king so much." He said and sighed.

"Hikaru is envious as well. That you care so much about your king. He hates Yoshio." Ritsu said and Kaoru's eyes widened. Maybe Ritsu could tell him more about Hikaru.

"I don't want to go to the tower. I want to go with Tamaki." Kaoru said with a glare and Hikaru who was walking in front of them by about 20 feet stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Kaoru and stomped over and grabbed his shoulders and pressed him against the wall.

"No." He hissed. "You're going in the tower because I say so. Got that _Tenshi_." He spat and Kaoru glared.

"No. I want to go to the dungeons!" Kaoru snapped and Hikaru examined Kaoru and a sick smile twisted on his face as he grabbed the base of Kaoru's wing and tightened his grip, breaking the bone in half.

"AHHHHH!!" Kaoru would've toppled over in pain if it weren't for the fact that Hikaru was pinning him to the wall. Tears rolled down Kaoru's cheek.

"DON'T tell me what you're doing. You're following what I say. Got that?" Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by the back of the neck and continued dragging him.

"I WANT TAMAKI!" Kaoru screamed like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum. Hikaru turned to him to glare but Kaoru angrily shoved him to the ground and sprinted to the dungeons.

"Get back here Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled and jumped up and chased Kaoru.

The chase ended when they got to the dungeon and Kaoru saw someone grabbing Tamaki's wrist violently.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked and furrowed his brow. King Ootori held Tamaki's wrist possessively.

"I'm afraid if you don't comply with Hikaru, you might have to witness the _death_ of your king." He chuckled at Kaoru's scared expression and Tamaki looked up at him.

"Kaoru, I'll be fine. I'm protecting _you_. I don't need you to look after me." Tamaki said softly and Kaoru's eyes watered even more so now.

"Let's go." Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by the hair and dragged him to the 5th tower.

Kaoru walked up the steps by himself, hearing Hikaru lock the door behind him his tears fell freely from his face as he walked into his hell. The tower. He looked around the room and walked over to the desk and grabbed a piece of paper.

From bad to worse  
What is this curse  
To set me free  
What is the key?  
To protect a life  
To get rid of the strife  
Why can't I let them do as they please  
I'm to proud to beg on my knees

* * *

Review please if you think Hika is a meanie face in all of my stories :3


	7. Tamaki

Gah! I'm so sorry. For some reason my fanfiction didn't work all yesterday and most of today o.O

Dedicated to: **HeadstrongNozomi**

**DEDICATIONS: CoNcReTe AnGeL 10, AnGeLuSyCaIm, Kuroytos, SuikaChan555, suPer HaPPy BUNny, ashley the twisted, EdoLover, MissGoldenAngel, purple-ducks, Lane Render**

Not that a lot of people read this but this chapter explains Hika's mean-ness :3

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SIX:

It's been 3 days since Kaoru has seen anyone. He's had very small meals flown up to him but nothing more. He didn't want to see other people actually. He was in to much pain. His wing was slowly healing.

He found clothes in the chest in front of the bed. There were black though. It looked a lot like his old clothes actually. Just darker.

He's written countless stacks of poems and such. That's all he could do.

His wing was slowly getting better. That was good. He was constantly tired but that was just because all of the energy in his body went to fixing his broken wing.

Strangely enough, he wanted to see Hikaru. Something about him seemed off... Maybe he should ask for Ritsu who knew nearly everything about the guy. Well, so it seemed.

Why did he hurt Tamaki?

Kaoru's blood ran cold. That's right. What if he hurt Tamaki again?

Honestly he hadn't thought of that. He was in to much pain to really think of anything at the moment. His brain was basically on standby for most of the time.

Kaoru laid down completely on his side and his good wing draped over him, keeping him nice and warm.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"Wake up you pathetic creature!" Kaoru's eyes slowly opened and he looked at the man who could be his reflection. Kaoru got up as quickly as he could and Hikaru smirked as he eyed the attire of the young Tenshi.

"Yes?" Kaoru asked softly and Hikaru pointed to the opened door and stairs.

"Prince Kyoya wishes to see you. He should be waiting. Now go!" Kaoru nodded and walked out of the room.

Hikaru searched around the room for a minute until bumping into the desk and sending pieces of paper flying all over the floor. He groaned and knelt down and picked them up. He didn't expected the beautiful calligraphy on it though.

He sat down confused and his eyes scanned over the pages.

One seemed to be about being angry, one was in pain, one was describing yin and yang, but one was about being in love. Not just any love. A forbidden love. A forbidden secret love that only one knew about, not even the other person knew. It was a _crush_.

Hikaru raised his eyebrow at the poem and folded it and slid it in his pocket and cleaned up the room like he was supposed to then began walking downstairs.

He met Kyoya in the hallway.

"Where's the Tenshi?" Hikaru asked and Kyoya pointed to the coliseum doors.

"He's in there." Kyoya said simply and walked off.

Hikaru raised his eyebrow and entered the doors.

"Pathetic creatures." An Akuma said and sent a swift kick to Kaoru's chest causing him to fall backwards.

"Oh jeez, it looks like Hikaru didn't break THIS wing." The other Akuma said and snapped it.

"AHHHH!!" Kaoru had tears running down his face and Hikaru calmly walked over.

"What are you two doing?" He asked in a very calm and bored tone.

"Beating this little guy." They said simply and Hikaru pursed his lips and in 2 seconds flat had both of the Akuma pinned against the walls holding them by their throats.

"Now why would you do that?" His voice was filled with anger. "Did I give you permission?"

"N-no." One stuttered and Hikaru's amber eyes turned a fiery red.

"Then why the FUCK did you do it!?" He snarled and pressed hid hands tighter around their necks.

"I... Don't... know..." One breathed out.

"Stop Hikaru..." Kaoru whimpered in pain from his wing.

"They broke your wing and you want them to go unharmed?" Hikaru hissed and glared at both of them. His fangs grew larger and they began to tremble.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt on my behalf." Kaoru said, showing his true Tenshi form. His body was glowing slightly and he looked confused and his wings snapped back into place. "OW!"

"Calm down my child." Tamaki said and walked in calmly.

"T-Tamaki?" Kaoru was deeply confused and Tamaki smiled.

"You're healed." He said and pulled Kaoru up. "Thank you Hikaru. You may stop now."

Hikaru glared at Tamaki and let the Akuma go and they ran out of the room rather quickly.

"Why are you here?" Hikaru spat as he turned to Tamaki.

"I want a rematch." Tamaki said with his eyebrows pointed down angrily. "It wasn't fair what you did to Kaoru. I'll make you pay."

"No. Don't fight." Kaoru said and stood up. "Please, mon rio." He bowed.

"... Kaoru.... Don't you want me to teach him a lesson for hurting you?" Tamaki asked and tilted up Kaoru's chin upwards.

Suddenly Tamaki was pushed to the floor by a very angry Hikaru.

"LET'S FIGHT!" He growled and Kaoru looked confused.

"Don't." He pleaded and Kyoya walked in with his arms crossed.

"I told Tamaki he could." He smirked widely. "I think it would be a profitable thing to see. Maybe we could sell tickets."

"That's horrible." Kaoru said with his eyes wide and Kyoya chuckled darkly.

"It sounds like a plan!" Hikaru said snarling as he looked at Tamaki who just pulled himself off of the ground.

"You devilish boy! What was that for?!" Tamaki asked with his eyebrow twitching. Kaoru had never seen the man like this before. He was always a very sweet king.

"Because!" Hikaru answered, shot a glare to Kaoru and stomped out of the room.

"I will schedule your rematch sometime this week. But in the meantime; someone is in need of your services." Kyoya smiled that nasty smile and Tamaki turned to Kaoru who was looking down at the ground.

"...Hold on..." Tamaki said and walked over to Kaoru. "What's wrong Kaoru?"

"...He hates me. I don't know what I did." Kaoru said softly and walked off with Kyoya letting Tamaki be taken away by one of the castle Akuma.

It was a strange time for Kaoru since Kyoya BROUGHT him to the room. He didn't send him up the stairs, he led the way. Once they were in the room he closed the door and grabbed Kaoru and threw him to the bed and climbed on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked scared and completely flushed.

Kyoya leaned in and examined Kaoru. His hands caressed the soft wings, his warm skin, his silky hair. He then smirked and climbed off the bed and pushed up his glasses.

"I was just trying to figure something out. It makes sense." Kyoya walked towards the door.

"Wait. Please, Prince Kyoya. I need to ask you something, if you don't mind.." Kaoru said and Tamaki turned to him.

"Yes Mr. Kaoru?" He addressed formally and Kaoru looked down.

"If I'm not in the dungeons does that mean I could have visitors? It get's kind of lonely. I was wondering if maybe... Ritsu could keep me company or something.." Kaoru blushed. "But it's probably a stu--"

"It will be arranged." Kyoya smiled and walked out of the room and quickly walked downstairs.

He scanned the hallways for that familiar red head and finally found him sitting with one of the Tenshi, Haruhi. He seemed to take a liking to that one. She had messy short brown hair, big chocolate brown eyes, a cute smile and small white wings on her back. The males had the bigger wings, more of a beauty contest. The females picked their mate in the Tenshi world. But in the castle her position was one of the main cooks.

"Ritsu." Kyoya called and Ritsu quickly excused himself and made his way to Kyoya.

"Yes, Prince Kyoya." He bowed and then looked at the man who stood in front of him.

Kyoya smirked and adjusted his glasses.

"I need you to do a favor for me."

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"Hello?" Ritsu walked into the room where Kaoru was sitting on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh. Ritsu." Kaoru smiled. "You didn't _have_ to come."

"It was kind of an order." He said bashfully and Kaoru's smile faded.

"Oh.. Well if you don't want to be here then you could go. There's really--" Ritsu swatted his hand.

"No, no. It's fine. I like hanging out with you." Ritsu said with a smile and Kaoru's returned to his face.

"Sorry, I'm just really bored and lonely." Kaoru patted a seat next to him on the bed.

"Sit with me!" He said happily and Ritsu nodded and jumped onto the bed next to the happy Tenshi.

"So, anything in particular that you wanna talk about?" Ritsu asked and Kaoru looked away.

"I was kind of wondering about Hikaru. He interests me. Not in that way but, he seems so mean all the time." Kaoru sighed. "It kind of scares me."

"Hikaru? Don't let him get to you. He's just protective. You see, when he finds someone he likes he gets possessive over them like they BELONG to him but that's just because King Ootori killed his parents and Hikaru thought it was because he didn't love them enough. So now everything is excessive. There's this girl, Haruhi. She's a Tenshi, know her?" Kaoru nodded.

"We were friends. I'm glad she made it." Kaoru smiled and Ritsu nodded.

"Well, there was something about her that Hikaru liked so he became possessive over her. But now since you're here, he doesn't really do that anymore. He's to busy 'protecting' you." Ritsu informed and Kaoru's eyes widened slightly.

"He likes me?" Ritsu nodded.

"Maybe because you look like him. I don't know. You don't know how angry he was that you were sharing a cell with Tamaki. He threw a hissy fit. That's why you're up here. He didn't want you near Tamaki." Ritsu said and Kaoru raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" Kaoru asked and Ritsu shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure. He just hates the guy. Maybe he'll tell you if you guys get close." Ritsu laughed. "Well... Not necessarily. That's very unlikely to happen, no offence but Hikaru hates everyone and everything. The people he obsesses over are basically toys for a while. He never sticks to one thing.

"Oh..." Kaoru looked at the door because he heard footsteps.

Ritsu tilted his head to the side and Kyoya walked through the door.

"Oh, so I see you've come straight here!" Kyoya smiled and he had something in his hands and walked over to Kaoru and handed it to him. "King Tamaki wanted to make sure you had nice clothes so we have this for you. It's not a dress but that one doesn't look very good with your nice stature." Kyoya placed the folded clothes on the bed and Kaoru smiled.

"Thank you, Prince Tamaki." He got up and bowed and Kyoya dismissed himself and Kaoru looked at the clothes.

"Looks like... A silk white shirt and some white pants." Ritsu smirked. "Fits you."

"We're about to find out." Kaoru said, completely taking the phrase the wrong way. Ritsu rolled his eyes with a smile and put his hands behind his head as he laid on the bed.

Kaoru pulled off the silk dress and folded it, putting it back in the chest and the door swung open and Hikaru's eyes widened, then narrowed as he glared at Ritsu.

"Get. Out." He hissed and Ritsu's eyes widened and he dashed out of the room. Kaoru stood there, paralyzed and Hikaru slammed the door shut, bearing his fangs he walked over.

"Is that funny?" He snapped and Kaoru had no idea what he meant. "Letting guys use you like that?"

"... Hikaru... Nothing happened. I still have my halo and he still has his tail." Kaoru assured while shaking violently.

Hikaru glared and grabbed Kaoru and slammed him to the bed.

"Then why are you in your underwear?" He asked dangerously low.

"Because Prince Kyoya was kind enough to give me clothes." Kaoru answered and Hikaru looked and saw there indeed was a pile of clothing.

"Well he didn't have to watch you. You could've sent him out of the room." Hikaru snapped.

"Sorry Hikaru." Kaoru said softly, avoiding any conflict with Hikaru and Hikaru growled.

"Don't let it happen next time." He snapped.

"Why did you come to visit me?" Kaoru asked curiously, trying to break that topic. Hikaru simply huffed and stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Kaoru sighed and walked over to the desk.

I should give up  
I'll never win  
He doesn't see it  
It's over, fin  
I try to hint  
But he doesn't know  
So I'll pretend I don't feel  
What I don't even show  
I wish he was nicer  
But without Hikaru  
There would be nothing  
Especially no Kaoru

* * *

Reviews please!! (I can't believe I've been getting so much on this story! XD I'm glad you guys like it so much!!)


	8. BitterSweet

* * *

Well, I can't do dedications because the reviews wont show because they think they're fuckin' funny. :P

But like always the story is dedicated to HeadstrongNozomi

**WARNING: LIME SCENE**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Kaoru laid on his bed. Well... Whosever bed you could say it was. Certainly not his. His was destroyed on Katenshimi. He loved his bed. It was soft, like feathers of an angel. Trust me, he'd know how soft they are.

He walked to the door and ran his finger down it and sighed. He hadn't seen Hikaru all day. He knew Hikaru really didn't _care_ about him. Kaoru was a toy to him. Nothing more than something he could play with when he's bored. Suddenly the door opened and hit Kaoru in the face.

"Oww.." He clutched his nose and his wings flapped angrily.

"Well maybe your dumbass shouldn't have been standing in front of the door." He heard Hikaru's voice say with venom.

"H-Hikaru. W-what are y-you doing here?" Kaoru asked, sounding like a lovesick teenage girl.

"I'll leave then." He snapped and Kaoru's eyes widened.

"N-no. Please. I'm.. lonely." Kaoru blushed at his words and Hikaru turned to Kaoru with a satisfied smirk.

"Whatever." He grabbed the angel.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru looked at the Tenshi with disgust.

"You need a shower." He said and Kaoru blushed. Well he only had a small bathroom, which that didn't consist of a bath or shower.

"Shut up." Kaoru said flushed. Hikaru was going to yell at the male for disrespecting him until he saw the adorable blush that was on his face. He couldn't bring himself to get rid of it just yet.

They walked down the corridors to the castle. Kaoru seemed to only come out with Hikaru. Did Kyoya even let Hikaru take him out?

Everything was dull. Dull and grey and black. So boring. Occasionally there would be depressing paintings or statues but that was as elaborate as the hallways got.

They reached a room and Kaoru gawked at it. Walking in the castle for about 10 minutes he got to see one of the most beautiful rooms he'd ever seen.

The bedpost was a caramel color with swirled posts that led to the bed frame. It was carved so there were figures on the side of the bed.

The blankets were a deep violet color. Made of silk and the ends were fur. The pillows were overflowing with feathers and the room itself was stone but looked more lively.

There was a huge window, the curtain was opened so you were able to see the dust particles in the air.

There stood a huge dresser to the left of the entrance of the door. Same color as the bed, all of the wooden furniture was. It was all carved equally as beautifully too.

The desk held stacks of paper and many quills in a slightly larger than normal ink cup. There was an easel in the corner and paintings adorned the walls but they weren't like the other paintings. They had meaning to them. Kaoru noticed that in one picture, the one on the easel that wasn't yet complete, it was so far a figure, no face, no hair. One of his wings was beautiful and white feathers, the other looked like daggers painted black. The background of the painting was also nice. It was a very relaxing sunset, one you might see on earth. Considering in Katenshimi it was always day. Akuyashama however, was always night.

The floors felt oddly warm on Kaoru's bare feet. Kaoru looked down and there was a nice comforting carpet.

"Like it?" Hikaru smirked smugly and Kaoru nodded quickly.

"Yes. Where are we? The Prince's room?" He asked and Hikaru snorted.

"Please, Kyoya's room is probably more depressing than the king's. This is my room. And though THAT door is a shower. And I'd be nice if you took one." His bluntness was to much. Kaoru rolled his eyes and Hikaru had him pinned to a wall. If Kaoru had to get his ass beat for physical contact with Hikaru, he didn't mind being beat to a pulp.

"Don't test me, Tenshi." He spat and Kaoru was being drawn into his eyes. Kaoru wanted to kiss him. Through his 100 years of life, he never felt like this.

So he decided it was a bad feeling.

"I apologize." Kaoru said calmly and Hikaru's anger disappeared. Hikaru sure did have anger issues.

"Take your shower." He snapped and Kaoru nodded quickly and walked into the bathroom.

Hikaru walked to his closet and opened it, looking at all of the clothes. He smirked when he picked something out.

It almost looked like the dress Kaoru wore when Hikaru and him met. But it was slightly different.

It wrapped around the neck, leaving the back completely bare. It still had the golden belt like chain to go around his waist. Hikaru even had the white slippers with the gold trim to match. He had been on that planet before. These were the clothes he wore. He didn't fit in with them so, now he's on Akuyashama. Where his pure black wings gave him a higher role.

Hikaru walked into the bathroom with the clothes in his hands. He was pleased to see that Kaoru was just stepping into the shower and got a slight glimpse of his naked physique.

"I'm taking these clothes and giving you new ones." Hikaru said and placed the new clothes on the marble counter near the sink in the bathroom.

"Thank you." Kaoru's voice said softly and Hikaru just grabbed the dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper and walked out of the humid bathroom.

He looked at the picture he started a few days ago. He got inspiration after reading one of Kaoru's poems.

The picture represented two figures but one body, sharing one heart, complete opposites. Yin and yang. They were the same yet so different. He sat down on the stool and started to paint more. He had a quite impressive artistic ability.

He began humming to himself. The only time he was truly at peace. When he was painting.

Kaoru was done cleaning himself off. He'd gotten out of the shower and looked around.

"Where are the towels?" He asked himself with a bright red blush.

He walked to the door and hid his lower half behind it as he opened the door and leaned out a bit.

His hair was wet and clinging to his face and neck as water slowly dripped onto the cold flooring.

"Hikaru." He said quietly and the man turned to him. For once Kaoru saw the complete calmness of Hikaru's pale face. His eyebrows weren't pushed together angrily, his shoulders weren't tense, his scowl wasn't on his face. He looked rather emotionless.

"Yes?" He asked softly and carefully.

"Where are the towels?" Kaoru asked and slowly that looked faded and he smirked rather widely.

"Oh, did I forget to give you one?" He teased and Kaoru blushed bright red and nodded.

"Let me get it for you." He got off his chair and Kaoru's heart quickened the pace as Hikaru walked in. He was surprised that all Hikaru did was open the closet door, on the highest shelf there were towels. He threw one to Kaoru but tossed it over his shoulder so Kaoru had enough time to cover himself. When he turned though, he noticed Kaoru _didn't_ cover himself.

The only times Akuma could lust was when they were in heat (being partly animals when they're innocent) and when they already lost their innocents.

Hikaru was staring hungrily at the soaking wet figure of Kaoru in front of him. Kaoru looked up in Hikaru's eyes.

The only time Tenshi would lust was when they felt an attraction to the other person (that was beyond looks) or when they already lost their innocents.

Hikaru walked over to the Tenshi and tilted his chin up.

"I gave you enough time." He said angrily. "And you're to late now." With that, Hikaru slammed Kaoru to the door, which really hurt the base of his wings.

Hikaru pressed his lips to Kaoru's hungrily. His clothed hips grinding against Kaoru's bare ones. Kaoru instinctively let out a moan into the kiss which made Hikaru smirk widely and he began to massage Kaoru's inner thighs.

Kaoru's eyes widened as he felt the strange sensation of heat. He had no idea what his body was doing. He started to grind against Hikaru who smirked wider, if possible.

His hands moved to the thick length of Kaoru and he chuckled. He had successfully turned on a Tenshi. He could live happily from this point on.

Kaoru's heart beat quickened as Hikaru's hand slowly shafted up and down. He whimpered and his hips thrust slightly into Hikaru's cold hand.

"Oh you like me that much?" Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's ear. Kaoru looked up at Hikaru with his eyes fogged like he wasn't even in control of his body anymore.

Hikaru looked up kind of confused to see his halo was losing light. Just a bit, probably not noticeable if you weren't paying much attention but Hikaru definitely paid attention to Kaoru so he COULD tell.

Kaoru's face turned bright red.

"H-Hikaru... S-something is happening.." Kaoru blushed as he felt his whole body tense and pressure in that one area. Hikaru smirked widely and removed his hand which got a confused look from the innocent Tenshi.

Hikaru knelt down and put Kaoru in his mouth and began sucking.

Kaoru's eyes widened and he felt the pressure buildup more and finally the most wonderful feeling came over him and his legs felt weak.

Hikaru pulled away, licking the sweet white liquid off of his chin with a smirk.

"Tenshi's do taste sweeter than Akuma." He said and walked out of the room after moving Kaoru out of his way.

Kaoru fell to the ground. That was the most mind boggling experience he'd ever felt. He looked down and slightly smiled at the glazed head. The saliva was all of Hikaru's doing.

_Does that mean he cares?_ Kaoru thought curiously and pulled the dress on. It was a perfect fit. And finally he hated pants. They were rather uncomfortable. And this was so much easier getting on his chest since it wrapped around his neck so it didn't interfere with his wings.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His halo was now noticeably duller. But he didn't care. If him and Hikaru got farther though, it would fall off and turn into a ring.

Since you're supposed to have sex with the person you marry, it turns into a gold wedding band after your first time having sex with someone. And then you exchange rings. It was a symbol that you and your partner had your first time together. You gave yourself to each other.

Kaoru touched his halo with a soft smile. He wouldn't mind giving the ring to Hikaru. But the way that Hikaru walked out of the room wasn't very pleasant.

He slipped on the shoes that were originally on top of the outfit and he walked into the room.

"H...Hikaru?" Kaoru called and Hikaru wasn't in there.

Kaoru walked into the hallway and bumped into Kyoya who looked rather surprised, then smirked wickedly.

"Ah. I see." He said and tapped Kaoru's halo. Kaoru blushed madly and looked up at Kyoya.

"Do you know where Hikaru is?" Kaoru asked and Kyoya nodded.

"He asked me to take you to your room." Kaoru blinked multiple times. Obviously confused.

"Oh... Okay..." He said slowly and Kyoya walked in front of the male and led him to the stairwell that he grew to hate. He had a small towel in his hands and he was wiping his wings so he wouldn't drip water everywhere.

He made it to the top of the stairs finally and quickly walked to the desk.

I'm not exactly sure  
What this makes me  
Am I still just there  
Or is my love visible to see  
I don't know if I was used  
But if I did should I care  
I probably should since now  
I want you here more than there  
I don't get it  
Are you leaving  
It upsets my stomach  
I'm nearly dry heaving  
I wish I knew what you were thinking  
So I could see this coming  
But I didn't and where are you  
Just please tell me something  
Am I important to you  
Or are you going to push me away  
Do you want to keep me  
Or am I still a stray?

* * *

W00t, they had a lime scene mmmmmm

So... whats up with Hikaru??

Review please ^^ ( I WILL get them in the mail but they don't show on the stupid review list -.-)


	9. Match

Again, sorry. No dedications considering I can't read the reviews unless they're in my AOL inbox -_-

**Dedicated to: ****HeadstrongNozomi**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Kaoru was sitting on the desk, peering out of the window. His heart beat wildly as he looked down like the wall was going to break and he was going to fall and die... Even though he could fly it still scared him slightly.

"Kaoru. What are you doing?" Kyoya asked and Kaoru turned to him sadly.

"Nothing.." He answered downheartedly.

"Is this about Hikaru?" Kyoya asked with his eyebrow raised.

"No..." Kaoru lied and Kyoya walked over and picked up Kaoru and placed him on the bed and sat across from him.

"I don't know what's going on with Hikaru. I wish I knew." _Was Kyoya being.. Nice? _"But you don't have to look so pathetic." _Guess not.._ "Come on. Tamaki would like to see you before the fight."

Kaoru jumped up and nodded and followed Kyoya down the hallway. Kyoya's bat wings twitched slightly and he paused and his teeth grew but he didn't look angry.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked and Kyoya's cat ears twitched and he covered his mouth.

"Blood. Lot's of blood." He said and turned to Kaoru. "Don't go far from me. The Akuma are going crazy and you could die." He said and grabbed Kaoru's wrist roughly and dragged him to the dungeons. He didn't see any of the haywire going on and then they arrived at Tamaki's cell.

"I'll be back..." With that Kyoya dashed off.

"Mon rio." Kaoru said happily and opened the door. Tamaki's smile faded when he noticed the dull shine of Kaoru's halo.

"My son, what happened?" He asked and Kaoru shook his head sadly.

"Nothing my king..." He said softly and Tamaki hugged him tightly.

"Hikaru?" He asked and Kaoru looked up into his king's eyes.

"... Yeah...." Kaoru nodded and the door swung open.

"PRINCE TAMAKI!!!" Mitsukuni's voice called and he ran to the cell and blinked and grinned when he saw Kaoru. Kaoru noticed how big Usa was getting and smiled.

"Hello." Kaoru said softly.

"Kao-chan.. Did you want Usa-chan back?" Mitsukuni asked and Kaoru's eyes saddened.

"No. I want you to keep Usa safe. I can't feed him where they keep me. I hardly get food and I don't want Usa to starve." Kaoru said smiling sadly.

"What did you need Mitsukuni?" Tamaki asked before Honey could reply to whatever Kaoru said.

"I was told to bring you to the showers and give you new clothes. Then the fight could begin!" Mitsukuni sounded determined for some reason.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Kyoya was examining Hikaru. They were in the Prince's room in the top portion of the castle.

"What did you and Kaoru do yesterday?" Kyoya asked smoothly as he helped Hikaru prepare.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked and Kyoya gave him a look.

"Listen Hikaru, I know when you're lying to me and I don't like it. Especially when I ask straightforward and you lie to my face. Now what the hell happened with you and the damn Tenshi?" Kyoya asked and Hikaru pouted.

"I played with him." He grew a perverted grin and Kyoya sighed.

"Do you plan on doing anything else?" Kyoya asked and Hikaru smirked.

"I plan on doing lots of things with the Tenshi." Hikaru said and Kyoya sighed.

"Don't do that unless you want the ring." Kyoya said and Hikaru looked confused.

"Why do you car...e... Prince, why do you have an angel halo on your ring finger?" Hikaru asked and Kyoya looked at the ring sadly.

"Because it reminds me of what I could've had. Don't use the Tenshi because you're a perverted fuck Hikaru. There should actually be some emotion besides lust around it. They're really delicate when it comes to love. And sometimes they'll just... Slip away from you. And then you're to stubborn to get them back." Kyoya said as his right thumb caressed the gold ring on his left hand. "When Tenshi have sex, their halos become rings. The rings are meant to be the size of the left ring finger the mate is. But sometimes even the halos know. Sometimes the rings don't do that but instead they go to the size of their true love. And the ring wont fit their partner."

"... Prince Kyoya. How do you kn--"

"Hikaru! Just shut up! All you care about is that." Kyoya pointed to Hikaru's lower half. "And never of this." Kyoya poked Hikaru's head. "Or this." He poked his heart area. "That's all Kaoru thinks about. You. You disgust me Hikaru." Kyoya's voice was venom. Hikaru was shocked. Why did Kyoya get so mad over a... Tenshi?!

"Now get to your damned fight." Kyoya hissed and Hikaru didn't say anything. He just walked out of the room.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"Kaoru!" Kyoya called out and Kaoru turned to him. Right now he was standing in the hallway waiting for Tamaki to come out of the showers. Mitsukuni was next to him.

"Prince Kyoya." Mitsukuni and Kaoru said in unison and bowed.

Kyoya walked to Kaoru and at that moment Tamaki walked out. For once his hair was perfect and wavy. It practically sparkled. His eyes were much livelier. He wore a Tenshi dress, much like Kaoru's but more suitable for fighting.

"Hello Prince Kyoya." Tamaki said and Kyoya nodded.

"King Tamaki." He turned to Kaoru. "I'll talk to you later. Come now. To the arena." Kyoya turned away from the small group and once they walked into the coliseum they noticed it had A LOT of people there ready to watch the fight. Kyoya wasn't kidding when he said he would sell tickets.

"Mitsukuni, sit with Kaoru please. I need to make sure everything is in order so we could start this façade." Kyoya said with a sigh and Mitsukuni nodded and they walked to the stands and sat away from all of the extremely violent Akuma.

"King Tamaki sure does look handsome." Kaoru said and Mitsukuni nodded.

"He always is. But now he glows." Mitsukuni smiled cutely.

Then the talking settled down and everyone turned to the door. Hikaru was looking VERY angry.

His hair was more spiked then what it was used to. His wings somehow looked sharper and more dangerous. He had tight black pants on with a belt that hung on his hips. It had some sort of pocket that held something. His chest showed and you could see a bunch of scars and his toned muscles. His hands were wrapped in gauze and his eyes were red and practically on fire when he saw Tamaki. His fangs were twice the size of what they usually were and he stood in his spot. Tamaki was already in his.

"Thank you all for coming today. The match is pertaining; Hikaru from Akuyashama." There were plenty of cheers. "And Prince Tamaki from Katenshimi." Kaoru jumped up and screamed

"GO MON RIO!!" With a huge grin. Hikaru didn't like that one bit though. Kaoru didn't care.

Tamaki smiled warmly at his fellow Tenshi.

"Thank you Kaoru. You're really to kind!" He said and Hikaru noticed the blush on Kaoru's face. "Remember, your king will always love you." He winked cutely.

"Right back at you!" Kaoru said happily and Hikaru was shaking with anticipation. He wanted to FIGHT. How DARE Kaoru cheer for Tamaki and not him. That pissed him off more than anything in the world. What was so wrong with him?

"JUST START THE MATCH ALREADY!!" Hikaru hollered angrily.

"Commence." Kyoya walked off of the platform and Tamaki stood there, looking beautifully graceful. Hikaru on the other hand was snarling like a wild animal who had very unlucky prey.

Tamaki didn't move. He was rather smart when it came to fighting so when he was beat up, he was probably taken on by COMPLETE surprise or Hikaru was just THAT powerful.

Finally Hikaru got angry so charged at Tamaki who simply leaned out of the way from the punch. His arms were crossed as he dodged swiftly every single attack.

He still didn't have a strategy. That's why his arms were crossed. When they uncrossed that meant he had a plan.

Hikaru kicked him hard and Tamaki flew to the left and tumbled over and simply got back up and examined everything around him and sighed as his arms uncrossed. He walked over to Hikaru simply and they began to kick and punch wildly. Occasionally they'd have the few blasts but it was mostly hand-to-hand combat.

Finally, Tamaki's hand was glowing purple, and Hikaru kicked Tamaki in the head at the same time Tamaki pressed his hand to Hikaru's forehead.

What a lame ending.

Hikaru was put under a trance so passed out and Tamaki got knocked out.

"A... Tie..." Kyoya was angry at this out come so Kaoru had to heal them both to get them to wake up.

They jumped up, both of them angry, Hikaru was just embarrassed and angry so that didn't mix very well. They started to punch harder. Now both of them had ripped clothes and a bunch of bruises. Both bleeding somewhere at least and Hikaru smirked and his wings lashed at Tamaki and he flew backwards with multiple gashes on his body. Blood was pouring out of them but he still stood up and continued to fight.

But then the fight got _very_ unfair.

_STAB_

Hikaru was smirking wickedly and Tamaki's eyes were wide. Hikaru stabbed him in the stomach with his sword. Tamaki's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell to the ground defeated.

Kaoru flew over to aid his king and Kyoya ran over too.

"That was low." Kaoru glared at Hikaru and Hikaru's smug expression faded.

"Can you heal him?" Kyoya asked and Kaoru pulled the sword out and angrily threw it to Hikaru's feet.

".... Get Haruhi. She could help me heal him! Quick! There's to much blood." Kaoru looked at Kyoya who was already out the door.

Kaoru started to heal Tamaki but he couldn't heal him all the way, he didn't get that far in the healing aids classes. He turned to the door and Kyoya was CARRYING Haruhi to get her there quicker and practically threw her to the ground.

"Heal him." He ordered and Haruhi looked quite shocked and nodded quickly. She smiled at Kaoru slightly and helped him heal her fallen King.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Kaoru was in his tower. After Tamaki was healed, the king made him go back to the dungeons and all of the Akuma were happy that Hikaru won. Even if it was completely unfair.

Kaoru got so angry and wanted to kick whatever he could. He couldn't believe that Hikaru did that.

Then his door opened.

"What Hikaru?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru walked over glaring.

"It's your fault." He accused and Kaoru looked at him with a mixture of anger, hurt and confusion.

"How is it my fault?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru threw Kaoru to the floor.

"If you didn't cheer for that pathetic fucking Tenshi--"

"--TAMAKI IS NOT PATHETIC--"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO IMPRESS YOU SO MUCH!!" Hikaru huffed and his red eyes turned gold and he sighed and walked out of the room and slammed the door. Kaoru sat on the ground, in complete awe.

If I cry will you  
If I hurt what will you do  
If I kiss you will you kiss back  
If I want you will your visiting slack  
If I want to hold you will you hug me  
If I love you will you love a Tenshi

* * *

Review please. :3 tell me what you think about this chapter ;)


	10. Poem

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!!**

Haha. sorry. spas attack XD

**dedicated to: HeadstrongNozomi**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER NINE:

Hikaru was pacing around his room. Every so often he'd go back to painting his picture but for the most part he was just walking around trying to figure out what to do. CLEARLY Kaoru liked him. A lot. But he was still slightly scared to admit something as weak as feeling a loving emotion towards another. He didn't want to be hurt. Truth be known he never liked anyone before. And it was very weird that he liked someone that looked EXACTLY like him.

"AH THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Hikaru slammed one of the books he was reading on the ground. "WHY THE FUCK IS HE ALWAYS ON MY MIND!?"

Hikaru angrily sat on his stool and closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He grabbed to paintbrushes. One he held with his teeth incase he needed it and the other was in his hand. He started to paint the detail of the orange hair on the figure. Everything was painted except for the hair and face. As he painted, more and more it turned out to look like Kaoru. Maybe it was supposed to.

About 20 minutes later he was done. He worked on this painting for about 3 days straight and it's finally done.

Hikaru gave a very satisfied smile and placed the paints and brushes down. He needed to fuck something... He had such a killer pain between his thighs.

That's when Kyoya walked in.

"What's u..p.." Hikaru's eyes were wide and he dashed over to Kyoya. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

Kyoya looked _very_ different. His face was more mature and he held himself up higher. He didn't have cute small cat ears on his head or a long wiry tail.

"I'm not innocent anymore." Kyoya stated, like it was the most obvious topic ever.

"W-why?!" Hikaru cried out and Kyoya held out his hand and showed him the ring.

"Because I know where my place is." He said calmly.

Hikaru couldn't believe it. His PRINCE, he knew that man for all of his life. And now he isn't innocent.

Hikaru just rushed to see Kaoru. What did Kyoya mean '_because I know where my place is_' what the hell?

He opened the door and saw Tamaki and Kaoru laying in the bed.

Tamaki had his arms wrapped around Kaoru protectively and Kaoru was cuddled up to Tamaki's chest. That _angered_ Kaoru. How _dare_ that fucking Tenshi. He walked over and noticed something.

Tamaki had a ring on. It was a golden ring, thin with what seemed like a red wire in-between the gold bands.

"Kyoya's tail." His mouth was hung opened. But still, Tamaki cheated on Kyoya and Kaoru cheated on h-... no one..." Hikaru's expression dropped. That's right. He didn't mean anything to Kaoru. But still.. He was _so _angry.

"WAKE UP!" Hikaru yelled and Kaoru jumped back out of shock and Tamaki woke up slowly like it was his alarm clock.

"What happened?" Tamaki yawned and scratched his cheek.

"What the hell are you doing?" It was then that Kaoru turned to him. His cheeks were red and so were his eyes. He closed his mouth and gulped. Kaoru was crying!? "Get out." Hikaru said to Tamaki, anger swelling inside of him. Tamaki simply got off the bed and walked out of the room and down the spiral stairs.

"Hika--" Kaoru was cut off as he looked at Hikaru's evil glare.

"What made you cry Kaoru?" He asked and his eyes turned red.

"Why do you care?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru glared.

"I don't!" He yelled and bit his tongue.

"Then good." Kaoru turned away from him with his eyes. Hikaru scowled and started throwing his usual temper tantrum.

"GOD DAMN IT KAORU!" He grabbed Kaoru roughly and threw him to the ground making him land on the back of his wings.

"Gahh!!" Kaoru's eyes watered and Hikaru grabbed him and forced him to stand. "What did I do Hikaru?" He whimpered and Hikaru paused.

"... YOU'RE JUST SO FUCKING INFURIATING!" Hikaru tossed Kaoru to the side roughly and stomped out of the room. And down the stairs he went.

He was met with Tamaki.

"Why do you hurt him Hikaru?" Tamaki asked softly.

"Bite me, Tenshi." He spat.

"Why!? I want to know why you hurt Kaoru so much! Do you hate him?! What did he do to deserve you beating him up like that!?" Tamaki asked and they walked out of the stairwell and down the hall.

"Go fuck yourself Tenshi." Hikaru snapped and Tamaki grabbed Hikaru and slammed him against the wall, Hikaru winced slightly.

"Tell me. What did Kaoru do to deserve the way you treat him? What!?" Tamaki was very stern and Hikaru shoved him off.

"It's none of your business." With that Kyoya made a very convenient cameo appearance.

"I'm going to have to ask you to calm down." He said and pushed up his glasses.

"Well tell this asshole to stop interrogating me its very fucking annoying." Hikaru snapped and Tamaki looked at Kyoya.

"He upset Kaoru and treats Kaoru like crap and I would like to know why." Tamaki said stiffly and turned to Hikaru who had his arms crossed and he was pouting like a little boy.

"Would you guys just shut up and leave me alone!?" Hikaru stomped off to his room and looked at the painting. He grimaced.

Without even walking in completely the door was opened and Tamaki stood there and threw something and closed the door again. Hikaru blinked, confused and picked it up and opened it.

When I cry over him

It hurts

When I get mad at him

He flirts

When I'm happy with him

He shoves me aside

When he looks at me

He can't tell I've cried

When I want him to look my way

He turns his cheek

When I want him to hold me

He hurts me till I'm weak

When I look at him

I feel complete

But when he looks at me

I get beat

When I think about him

My heart beats like crazy

When he's with me

I could just be lazy

When he doesn't say I love you

I'll wait

Because if he does

I wont be able to think straight

It was written in the same calligraphy from the poem before. It was Kaoru's poem.

Hikaru looked down and sighed. He stormed out of the room and Kyoya and Tamaki looked at him confused when he walked out of the palace.

He smirked as he walked through the streets. The people would scurry away, afraid like they should be. It made Hikaru feel powerful. He smirked wider and came across the shop he was looking for.

The roads and stores and outside here basically looks like it came straight from Sweeney Todd because of the depressing lighting and moist buildings.

"Master Hikaru. Welcome!" The frightened store clerk said and Hikaru raised his eyebrow at the man pursing his lips slightly and walked further into the store.

"Is there something you're looking for?" He asked and Kaoru smirked at him.

"Yes." His lips curled upwards and his fangs showed the hideously attractive evil grin of Hikaru.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Kaoru was tending to his wounds from the incident with Hikaru. It hurt badly but he wouldn't go for help. Right now he was to proud. He was holding a strong argument with Tamaki saying Hikaru didn't hurt him _that_ often. It was getting harder and harder to defend the red headed Akuma. But he wouldn't give up. He knew, even if it was just a bit, there was good in Hikaru. He just had NO idea how to show it was all.

The door was opened and Kaoru stopped putting a healing cream on the cuts on his knees.

"Hi.. Ka... Ru?" He asked slowly and Hikaru glared and threw something on the bed. It was a gift. Wrapped up with a bow on it.

"Open it Tenshi." He spat angrily and Kaoru quickly did what he was told.

He pulled the paper off carefully and there was a white sheet of paper covering whatever was framed. In thick script it said:

"_Even though he never knew,_

_This whole time I loved him too._"

Kaoru moved the piece of paper slowly to see the beautiful painting that Hikaru was working on when he looked in his room.

But it was finished.

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru with his eyes over flowing with tears and Hikaru scowled.

"Please. Like I wanna see you cry..." He muttered angrily and turned to the door and Kaoru jumped up, despite of the pain in his knees and grabbed Hikaru.

"Thank you." Kaoru said softly and Hikaru looked over his shoulder with that same scowl. But this time it didn't reach his eyes. In his eyes, he was happy.

But Hikaru would never show that.

"Please... Stay with me." Kaoru begged and Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"My god you're needy, damn Tenshi." He hissed and Kaoru smiled up at him. He knew that Hikaru didn't mean to be so angry. He just always was.

Kaoru sat on his bed and laid next to Hikaru with the worlds biggest grin.

_Even though he never knew_

_This whole time I love him too_

Clever. Kaoru liked sitting next to Hikaru even if they weren't touching or hugging like normal couples. He didn't even know if they WERE a couple. He was just happy to be with Hikaru. No matter how annoyingly stubborn he was!

* * *

Review if your happy that Hikaru admitted!!


	11. Peace Offering

HORRAHHHH!!! REVIEWS ARE WORKING!!

I'd put the reviews for all of the chapters I missed but I kind of DO have a life (which only means I have to go type more to Shadow Prince -.-) So i'm thanking people in the 9th chapter ^^

**Dedications: AnGeLuSyCaIm, CoNcReTe AnGeL 10, EdoLover, MissGoldenAngel, purple-ducks, HeadstrongNozomi, ashley the twisted**

**DEDICATED TO: HeadstrongNozomi**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TEN:**

No one could put a feel on today. Everything just felt a little bit darker than normal. Nothing felt right. Everything felt so entirely _wrong_.

Kyoya sat on the smaller throne of the 5, his foot wagging impatiently as it was crossed on his thin leg. His fingers absent mindedly ran over the gold band on his ring finger.

King Ootori had called out a meeting. Most of the people of their lands came to hear him out. This made him smirk. All of the poor people, gazing up at him like he would convict them to a death sentence if they looked at him wrong.

How utterly true.

Kyoya saw Hikaru, Tamaki and Kaoru walk in nervously. Save Hikaru. He walked in glaring at everything. Kaoru still had his dull halo. Kyoya wasn't to surprised.

Tamaki was dressed in a nice silk white dress. His hair was brushed, his skin was glowing like a king's should. But his eyes seemed frightened. He wouldn't let anyone know he was scared so held his head high.

Hikaru had leather pants on, which didn't surprised Kyoya in the least bit. His shirt showed his mid drift and it was a very dark black. He had his belt around his waist that held whatever his belt pocket held. No one knew except Hikaru.

Kaoru looked very timid. His dress was rubbing on the floor below him, you couldn't tell if he was wearing shoes or not. His wings were drooping a bit.

Why did everyone look so scared? Was it that sick grin on his father's face? Kyoya never liked that grin. It always meant something bad. Maybe that's why everyone was so nervous.

"It seems that I have all the people I need here." He said and whatever noise was going on before he started to talk, wasn't going on anymore. Everything was quiet. Everyone was to scared to even THINK about speaking.

"I am proud to announce that we will no longer be brought to war by the other nations any longer." There were cheers but Kyoya's heart thudded in his chest wildly. He didn't want to know what was going to happen next. "And that is because we are giving them.... A peace offering."

Yoshio snapped his fingers and a few Akuma grabbed Tamaki by his hair and dragged him to stand before the king. Kyoya's and Kaoru's eyes widened.

"We will be giving them the Tenshi king." He said and Kaoru jumped up.

"NO!" He screamed and everyone looked at him and the king looked at him with a menacing glare.

"Really now?" He chuckled and snapped his fingers again. In an instant Kaoru was right next to Tamaki.

"Why would you do that?" Tamaki asked while shaking and Kaoru looked away.

"Father... Why are you doing this?" Kyoya asked, trying his best to sound emotionless.

"Well we sure don't need them." Yoshio said smirking and Hikaru flew up.

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU _DARE_!!" He yelled and no one was expecting an our burst to come from him that involved a Tenshi.

"What's this Hikaru? You have taken a liking to this young man?" Yoshio teased and cupped Kaoru's face. "He reminds me a lot of you."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Hikaru's fangs got larger and his golden eyes turned blood red with small black slits at the pupil.

He rushed up and a few of the guards tried to stop him. It was very bloody and Kaoru felt nauseous just by looking at it.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya while everyone was occupied with Hikaru and smiled as a tear ran down his cheek. He held the hand with Kyoya's ring on it to his heart. His smooth angel lips mouthed the words '_I love you_' and he was taken out of the room along with Kaoru. Hikaru was still going crazy and Kyoya started to tremble.

He didn't even say it back.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"Father. What will become of Kaoru and Tamaki?" Kyoya asked looking down at the ground. Yoshio simply smiled evilly at his youngest son.

"Why, they'll become sex slaves of course." He said smoothly and Kyoya's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked after gulping.

"I'm pretty sure you heard what I said perfectly clearly Kyoya. There would be no purpose for me to repeat it." Yoshio blinked and Kyoya looked down. Was this his fault?

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"Ya bastards! Let me out before I get _really_ angry!!" Hikaru growled as he kicked the metal bars.

"Sorry. We're not allowed." One of the guards said with a smile and Hikaru crossed his arms and pouted angrily. "Why should it matter? It's not like you loved the kid." They laughed bitterly. "Yeah! Hikaru _loving_ something!"

Hikaru's anger swelled and he began to punch and kick.

"SHUT UP!! OF COURSE I DON'T LOVE HIM! HE'S A STUPID FUCKING TENSHI!! BUT HE'S MY STUPID FUCKING TENSHI AND THEY CAN'T FUCKING TAKE HIM AWAY BECAUSE HE'S _MINE_ NOT THE BASTARD KINGS!!" Hikaru's face was turning purple with anger as he yelled.

"Isn't this one cute." They laughed again and Hikaru knew he couldn't get out. He turned his head.

"So, what are they going to do to him?" He asked, strangely calm.

"We heard he was going to be like a Tamaki. Basically a whore for anyone to fuck." The first guard replied and THAT set Hikaru off even more.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"Kaoru... Kaoru... Wake up." Tamaki's soft voice said tenderly.

Kaoru's eyes opened and all he could see was he was on a very comfortable bed. It was HUGE and circular with a dark purple canopy hanging over it, keeping most of the light out. The pillows and blankets were tans, oranges and pinks. It was all-in-all a very colorful room.

"Where are we?" Kaoru asked and Tamaki shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure we're in the other kingdom though. That's the only thing that could explain this..." Tamaki sighed and someone walked in the room. A girl walked in. She had very thin looking reddish brown hair. Her eyes were the brightest most dazzling blue you could ever see. She was very thin, she had a violet corset dress that went to the floor. In one hand she had a very fancy fan. Her lips were cherry red and very thin. She was a beautiful woman.

But nothing compared to the way Tamaki thought of Kyoya, or Kaoru to Hikaru.

"Hello." She said darkly with a slight smirk.

"Hello ma'am. May you please tell us where we are?" Tamaki asked and she chuckled slightly.

"My name is Éclair Tonnerre. You're in the Southern Kingdom in the castle. You arrived promptly about 2 days ago and have been out cold ever since." She said as her hands played with the foldable fan.

"Why are we here?" Tamaki asked. Kaoru couldn't even bring himself to say much of anything. He was very much afraid.

"Follow me. You shall meet the queen." She said simply and the two men pulled themselves up and stayed very close as they walked behind Éclair.

"My queen. Your guests have awoken." Éclair said and walked into the room with Tamaki and Kaoru coming in shortly after.

"My, my. Look what we have here." The female said with a smirk. She had short brown hair. She could be mistaken for a male.

Her dress was long, black and elaborate.

"I'm Queen Benio Amakusa. And you two have just made me one of the most powerful queens of all time." She winked and Kaoru and Tamaki exchanged confused glances.

"Ah, you don't know what I mean." She laughed and pulled out a scroll. "It seems you two are a peace offering. This means that you two are now my pride and joy. No more wars, the asshole Yoshio doesn't want to be hurt by us girls anymore." She giggled and Tamaki and Kaoru gulped. "I didn't know he'd send us such handsome men."

"Ooh jeez..." Tamaki gulped as he looked at everyone there.

None of them had ears or tails or hell, even halos!

Tamaki's face turned pale.

_That's sooo not what I wanted to know about them._

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"That was horrible.." Ritsu sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was sitting with Haruhi who was cleaning the dishes in a somewhat frilly white apron.

"I can't believe Kaoru and Tamaki are gone..." Haruhi sighed and turned to Ritsu. His jaw tightened.

"We should help them." Ritsu whispered and Haruhi's eyes went wide.

"We could be killed... Well... I would be, I don't know what would happen to you..." Haruhi said and Ritsu turned his head and saw Kyoya walk down the hallway looking down.

"So be it Haruhi. But I'm not going to watch Hikaru rot in the cell or watch Kyoya mope around anymore." Ritsu said and sighed.

"What's your plan?" Haruhi asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That... I have no idea..." He sighed and Haruhi looked at him sadly.

"I know you don't want to see them suffer but we can't DO anything about it. They're gone. They went to the southern kingdom. Maybe if we somehow get Usa-chan to age, she'd be a lot bigger and we could ride on him through the woods until it's safe to fly but that doesn't seem logical. Because it takes a lot for the rabbits on Katenshimi to age." Haruhi said and Ritsu's eyes widened.

"Wait! Say that again." He said and Haruhi raised her eyebrow and continued to scrub a pan as she looked at him.

"That again." She said and he pouted slightly.

"No! Say what you just said." He said and she blinked.

"What you just said." Haruhi said and Ritsu smacked his forehead.

"Forget it. We have a plan now. Thank you Haruhi. I have to go make a bunny age now." With that Ritsu flew out of the room and Haruhi tilted her head to the side a bit.

"Well that was just plain _weird_..." She mumbled and continued to clean as Ritsu frantically ran through the hallways trying to find Honey and Mori. Wherever Mori was, there was Honey. Wherever Honey was, there was Usa-chan. Wherever Usa-chan was, there was hope.

And Ritsu had a lot of it.

* * *

Honestly, who knew that the queen was that bitch? And who was kind of surprised? Please I wanna know :3

Review please!


	12. Entertainment

This chapter is so incredibly short because I was at my friend Ashley's house (ashley the twisted) and I wasn't thinking about it for those 4 days. xD

So I decided to quickly type something up so you guys wouldn't come murder me in my sleep :3

Dedicated to: **HeadstrongNozomi**

**Dedications: Cole-Hyuuga, EdoLover, LiuKikyo, RockerGirl0709, MissGoldenAngel, ashley the twisted, purple-ducks, Shaezy-bazey, SuikaChan555**

SuikaChan555 has requested a HikaKao one shot for being my 260th reviewer on Dirty Little Secret; look out for it.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

Mitsukuni was sitting in his room with Takashi next to him. He was mindlessly petting Usa-chan and they were in complete silence. Mitsukuni's features were pretty sad and Takashi looked stoic as usual.

"Takashi." Mitsukuni said finally and he looked at the small boy.

"Yes, Mitsukuni?" He asked and Honey looked away from the dark gaze of Takashi.

"I... I'm scared." He said softly and Takashi nodded and sighed.

"I know Mitsukuni. But there's nothing we could do." He said and at that moment Ritsu ran in.

"Guys! There's something we could do!" He cried out and Takashi blinked.

"Or maybe there is.." He mumbled and Mitsukuni grinned and sat up.

"Really Ritsu?! What is it?!" He asked happily and even Usa-chan jumped up and nodded.

"We somehow have to get Usa to age." He said and Usa-chan and Mitsukuni blinked.

"How?" Mitsukuni asked and they looked at Usa.

"There are fruits on Katenshimi that help us grow faster... They're green." He said and Ritsu nodded.

"I'll go there now..." With that Ritsu dashed out of the room.

"Takashi! They're gonna be alright!" Mitsukuni said happily and Takashi nodded and caressed Mitsukuni's face softly and kissed his cheek.

"Of course, Mitsukuni." He said and Honey smiled widely at him. He was excited for his friends to come back. Even though they were Tenshi they were the nicest people he knew. It was probably because they were Tenshi that they were so nice but Mitsukuni didn't care. Kaoru and Tamaki were to nice to have something like this happen to them.

"Takashi." Mitsukuni blushed and then lightly kissed Takashi on the lips.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Hikaru's fangs were long and sharp as he glared at the men that were guarding his cell. He hated the king. So much.

"It's my turn to watch him. You may leave." Hikaru's angry expression turned confused when they rushed out and he saw Kyoya walk in.

"Hikaru. We need to do something. I'm going crazy." Kyoya said in a hushed voice.

"Well me too! And they're just pissing me the hell off! It's so annoying!" Hikaru whispered harshly and kicked something that was next to him.

"Why the hell do you look so tired and beat up?" Kyoya asked and Hikaru pouted.

"I was trying to punch my way out of the cell." Kyoya blinked at the shorter male.

"And you were unsuccessful?" Kyoya asked and Hikaru glared.

"Obviously!" He yelled and Kyoya rolled his eyes. "So are you just going to stand there or get me out?!"

"I'm afraid I can't get you out until we have a surefire plan. It would be rash to let you out now and just wing it. We plan, then I let you out when our plans are ready. Easy. Simple. Now what are we going to do?" Kyoya sighed and Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"I say you let me out and I snap the kings neck." He said rather bluntly.

"...No. Something that doesn't involve the stupid king." Kyoya was disgusted by his father and Hikaru sighed.

"I don't know but if I don't get out of here soon to see Kaoru then I think I'm going to go into a murderous rampage." Hikaru sighed and Kyoya nodded.

"How do you think I feel about being separated from Tamaki. We were supposed to get _married_." Kyoya scowled. "I hate my father. Why doesn't he let anyone be happy!?"

"I don't know Kyoya..." Hikaru sighed and laid on the floor. "I should give up now. There's no way I could find Kaoru in time." Hikaru rolled over so he was on his stomach.

"You do that Hikaru. I'm going to find a plan. I'll be back with what I have." With that Prince Kyoya quickly walked out of the room.

"Thanks for leaving me!" Hikaru huffed and sat on the cold floor.

"God this sucks." He scowled.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"Kaoru. Kaoru wake up." Tamaki shook me and he was dressed up in fancy clothing.

"What's going on mon rio?" Kaoru asked and he smiled.

"It's strange. They want us to entertain them with music." Tamaki said and pulled him off the bed. "They gave us outfits. here's yours."

"Thanks..." Kaoru said softly and Tamaki helped him put it on.

They looked at themselves in the mirror.

"I feel ridiculous." Kaoru said and Tamaki smiled and held his hand.

"All we have to do is sing." Tamaki assured happily.

"Oh good. You're ready." Éclair said and they nodded and she led them through the beautifully decorated castle.

They finally made it to a huge auditorium where the queen was sitting in the front with a few of the princesses.

"Good. They're here. I heard Tenshi's had very nice voices." Queen Benio said and they nodded but Kaoru blushed.

"However innocent Tenshi males have a more feminine sound." She added and I nodded.

"Yeah.." I said and she smirked.

"Good. I like girly things. However, I would like to hear the king sing first." She said and Tamaki bowed.

"Yes my queen." He agreed and walked up on stage.

"Darkness of White you can  
Through the sadness take your flight  
and become the wings that pierce the veil  
spreading strong and true tonight

brought into the light at last  
by the cold exposing sun  
i was granted freedom tamed  
to become the chosen one  
through the mirror, night reflected  
miraculous to see  
my soul threw away the mask  
that hides the deeper me

breaking the dark of night  
piercing through the painted white  
cut it all away from yesterday  
til a new eras in sight  
unlock the heart within  
let it spread its wings and soar  
rising up in flight  
through the night of white  
and fly on forever more" He sang and Kaoru was in awe. He sounded amazing. But then again, he was the king and most of the Tenshi males had beautiful voices.

"You next." Benio smiled and Kaoru gulped and nodded as he walked on the stage shaking a bit.

"Totemo ureshikatta yo, kimi ga warai kakede ta  
Subete otokasu chou emi de

Haru wa made tookute, tsumetai tsuchi no naka de  
Me fuku toki o matta ta 'n de

Tatoeba kurushii hyouda to shite mo, kinou no kuzu o nakoshite ite mo  
Shinjitai, kokoro hodo ite yukere to

Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo  
Dekedo kawatta wa ikeru kara  
Lets stay together, itsu mo

Boku dake ni waratte, sono yubi de, nee sawatte  
Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku

Yasashiku shitai yo, mou kuyanu you ni  
Nageki no umi mo koete ikou

Tatoe kurushii kyou da to shite mo  
Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru  
Kokoro goto subete nage desete nara

Koko ni itaru imi ga wakaru yo  
Umare ochita yorokobino shiru  
Lets stay together, itsu mo

Tatoeba kurushii kyou de to shite mo  
itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru  
Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara

Koko ni taru imi ga wakaru yo  
Umare ochita yorokobino shiru  
Lets stay together, itsu mo"

Kaoru walked off stage and Benio was crying.

"That was one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard!" She cried out and Kaoru blushed.

"Thank you, my queen." He said and bowed.

"What do you think of him girls. I think he's rather cute." She purred and he turned his head blushing.

_Hikaru. Damn it you're always here when I don't want you to be. Where the hell are you now?_

"I think so too queen." The princesses giggled and Tamaki sighed.

"Yes, his voice is so cute and innocent." He said, mainly hinting. Kaoru got what he was trying to say. Basically "Yes and don't try anything with him or else his voice will change" but they didn't know if the queen understood it or not.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Roses are red

Violets are violet

In this room

Is so insanely quiet

Kaoru hit his head on the desk. Tamaki was elsewhere and he had NOTHING to do and NO inspiration for a new poem.

* * *

Haha. I love that poem. I hated the 'violets are blue' line. XD why would they say a color is a different color? That's like saying "Byzantium is purple" well it is but xD you get what i'm saying.

Please Review because you love me and we're 12 away from my goal!! Woot!!!

I'm so excited!!

**_SONGS USED_**: For Fruitsbasket. It's the opening to Fruits basket and the japanese one (obviously) is what Kaoru sang.

True Light: The DNangel theme song, Vic Mignognia sings it and it was a joke since Vic is Tamaki's voice actor so... HE SINGS! GO LISTEN :3


	13. Kiss

* * *

I've finally come to a conclusion as to why these chapters are so short. The font is a bit bigger xD so i'm sorry about that.

**Dedications: ashley the twisted, MissGoldenAngel, Cole-Hyuuga, purple-ducks, EvilMonkeyGenius, Tori Sohma, RockerGorl0709**

**Dediacted to: HeadstrongNozomi**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Here Usa-chan." Ritsu said as him, Mitsukuni and Takashi all gathered in Mitsukuni's room. The fruits were plump, green and juicy. They normally helped the Tenshi get more stamina and for the animals it helped the growth. The main animals on the planet were the rabbits because they reproduced rather quickly. Usa-chan was only a few months old. He'd be full grown at the age of 2 if he didn't eat anything. But eating a lot of the fruits was a surefire way for him to get a growth spurt out of the blue. Ritsu had a HUGE bag filled with the delicious fruits making sure he got the best ones. It was hard to find on the newly rundown planet. But the sun still kept everything growing. That was good.

"How long will it take for Usa-chan to grow?" Honey asked and Ritsu shrugged.

"I'm afraid I have no idea. If we keep feeding him the fruits it should be in no time. We could get Kaoru and Hikaru from Queen Benio." Ritsu smiled at the rabbit. "Only a bit more time. We should be good."

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Kyoya was on duty. He had to guard the castle. He always had to do so in the middle of the week. He hated it and didn't even do a very good job but somehow they always made him do so.

He had to sit in the Skeletal horses at the front gate with a whip like sword. It was sharp but you could definitely use it as a whip if you flicked your wrist hard enough. It did bend like that and it hurt immensely. Luckily in Kyoya's years of living his father was in charge so no harm by the object came to him.

He could count his blessings now or later.

Sighing he looked down. The vision of Tamaki's face when they took him away made his blood curl. He hated that look. That pitiful look. Tamaki _knew _Kyoya wouldn't, or couldn't, help him. And that's what that look proved. It proved that Tamaki knew in all of his heart that Kyoya couldn't do anything about it.

"I couldn't help him." Kyoya muttered to himself angrily.

Tamaki's shimmering violet eyes that seemed so strong but he knew they were breaking. His lips mouthing '_I love you_' only to never get a reply. Just wide eyes is Tamaki's response to mouthing those beautiful words. That's all he got in return. And it broke Kyoya's heart.

"Prince Kyoya!" One of the former guards ran over to him.

"What?" Kyoya's dull voice answered and the guard looked up at him.

"I wish to help." He said and Kyoya grew a confused expression.

"Help with...?" He motioned his hand. He didn't even know who the hell this guy was.

"With all regards, my prince, I know that you are missing a certain king. And I wish to help you get him back." The man said. His hair was golden, beautiful locks that fell to his shoulders. His eyes were blue, much brighter than Tamaki's. He wore a dark robe and the look on his face showed he was sincere about his words.

"We cannot discuss this right here." Kyoya said and got of the horse. "State your name."

"Nekozawa, my prince." He bowed and Kyoya crossed his arms.

"Pleasure." Kyoya said and the man smiled.

"Oh no sir, the pleasure is all mine." He said and Kyoya looked over his shoulder. His older brother Akito was coming out for his shift.

"Come now." Kyoya said once the gate opened. Him and his brothers exchanged a curt nod as Kyoya handed off the weapon. And Nekozawa followed him into the castle walls.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Queen Benio called and Kaoru sat up on the couch he was sitting on.

"Yes my queen?" He asked tiredly. All day she's been making him sing to her in his 'ridiculously adorable voice' or so she likes to say and Kaoru was frankly tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Can you sing me another song?" She asked, completely over looking the tiredness in his eyes. But he had to sing, no matter what. If he wasn't a good singer then he'd have to be used for the soul purpose of sex and that was something he did NOT want to do. Especially because he wanted to save himself for a certain Akuma....

"Yes my queen." He bowed and she sat down on the couch as he stood about 7 feet in front of it. He began singing Once Upon a December in Japanese. She leaned in, completely mesmerized by the childish sound of his voice. She wanted to hear much more of it.

"Sing something else." She ordered and he nodded and rubbed his eyes with a slight yawn.

"Yes my queen." He went to go sing but he was cut off by a kiss. His eyes were wide and he saw the queen was in front of him, her lips pressed to his.

He pulled away in awe.

"M-my queen. P-please I don't wish t-to do those things." Kaoru started to tremble and his eyes watered.

She pursed her lips and pointed.

"Go to your assigned room. I will let you out when I feel you have learned your lesson to NOT follow orders. Out of my sight NOW." She said angrily and Kaoru nodded and bowed and walked briskly out of the room. He was so scared. He knew that before the end of this week his innocents would be taken away rather rudely.

"Kaoru." Tamaki said and ran up to him with a hug. "You look horrible. What happened?"

"I don't want to be here mon rio." Kaoru started to cry and clung to Tamaki. Tamaki picked him up bride style and brought him to their room and laid him on the bed.

"What happened Kaoru?" Tamaki repeated and Kaoru sniffled.

"The queen is angry at me because she started to kiss me and I wouldn't let her so I shoved her off." Kaoru rubbed his teary eyes.

Tamaki's face hardened.

"Did she now?" He questioned slowly and pursed his lips. "Okay Kaoru. Let's get you to bed..." Tamaki laid next to Kaoru and held him close until Kaoru finally was knocked unconscious.

Getting up Tamaki kissed Kaoru's forehead.

"I'm doing this for you Kaoru." He whispered and got off the bed and walked into the hallway. He was walking around aimlessly. He had a place in mind but didn't remember exactly how to get there. But once he did get there he knew he'd be _very_ angry with a certain someone.

"Queen Benio." He called out coldly as he walked into the door he needed to be in.

"Ah, yes Tamaki?" She asked innocently and Tamaki stood in front of her.

"We had a deal Benio." He said darkly. "I would do whatever you want, just don't touch Kaoru." His eyes started to water. "You scared him. He's freaked out and he couldn't stop crying. Why would you do that to him?"

"I don't want an old washed up king." She spat. "I want a young cute innocent boy now."

"We had a deal." Tamaki walked over to her glaring. "Don't touch Kaoru."

"I'll tell you what." She giggled and Tamaki straightened up. It was completely unlike him to get this angry but Benio had it coming.

"What?" Tamaki asked as he crossed his arms and Benio turned around and walked deeper into the room with an evil smirk on her face.

"I want to hear his mature voice. So either I make it so it happens..." She said and walked over and cupped Tamaki's face. "Or you."

"...You're not honestly saying you want me to have sex with Kaoru." Tamaki said and her smirk widened. "No. I will not. I love Kaoru but not in that way. He's one of my people and I won't put him through such vulgar acts if he doesn't wish to indulge in sexual intercourse."

"Well then I guess it's me that has to--" Tamaki knew that it was going to happen either way. And he was NOT going to let Benio do it.

"I'll do it." He cut her off and she pinched his cheek.

"Good, good. Now, I'm going to set up a huge party for Friday. Kaoru will sing for me and I want him to have a deep voice. You have until then _king Tamaki_." She sneered and Tamaki nodded slowly and walked out of the room and anger swelled within him and he punched a hole in the wall as he walked down the hallway and then slid down to the floor on his knees as a few tears spilled out from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru." He whimpered as his head was pressed against the cold bricks.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

_When I look at you I see the highest step_

_Of the tallest place_

_When I see a museum_

_I picture one of the paintings to have your grace_

_When I look at flowers blooming together_

_I think of you and I_

_When I think of outgoing and bashful_

_I know you're far from shy_

_When I think of the sky with the stars adorned_

_I think of your sparkling smile_

_And when I look back to think to myself_

_That you'll be my best friend for a long while_

* * *

Hoped you liked it.

Review please.


	14. Adventure begins

**The same rant from Cherish...**

You guys love me unconditionally right?

Right, I know you do.

Mkay well I am currently writing a fanfiction called 'My Hiro' but I haven't put it up yet (obviously) It's a Fruits Basket story, pairing is Kyou and Hiro. (Crack fic. Gotta love em ;3)

But before I waste my time with putting it up I want to make sure I'll actually have readers for it so would anyone care to read it when it's put up? It's Romance/Angst and Hiro's age is 14 and Kyou's is 16. So basically Hiro is in 8th grade and Kyou is in 10th and Hiro is a year younger than Haru.

I KNOW I'm in the process of like 4 stories but this one I have so much inspiration for I wouldn't be surprised if I finished it within a week. (well depends on how lazy I am really)

So please, if you want to help me so this story isn't a back alley abortion, tell me in your review if you'd wanna read XD

**Dedications: MissGoldenAngel, SuikaChan555, EvilMonkeyGenius, Cole-Hyuuga, purple-ducks, RockerGirl0709**

**Dedicated to: HeadstrongNozomi**

**MY 100TH REVIEWER IS COLE-HYUUGA!!!!!!!**

Thank you guys for all of your support! I made it to my goal and that makes me happy.

So I will let Cole have a free **oneshot** if she **private messages **me. And a note, if it's Kaoru and Hikaru one shot it should take longer to get out because I'm running out of plots for them XD;; sorry.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Kyoya led Nekozawa into his room and they closed the door and Kyoya turned to the blonde.

"What is your plan?" He asked and Nekozawa smiled warmly.

"Do you have paper?" He asked and Kyoya nodded and grabbed a piece off his desk and Nekozawa drew a horrible map. It consisted of the town, the castle and the forest.

"What is that showing me?" Kyoya asked rather bored.

"What we do is for some reason you need to go out of the castle. My house is here and the woods are right here. If we can get you to my house quick enough we could change your clothes and such so they can't find your scent so they can't find you. So then we come out of the house and there's a cave right here. The cave leads to every kingdom in this world. You just have to know which way to turn. And if I'm right, you love Tamaki enough to tell which turns to take." Nekozawa smile and Kyoya paused.

"How much are you charging me?" He asked and Nekozawa shook his head and folded the paper.

"Nothing my prince. It's just nice to help someone out is all. That's all I want. The satisfaction." He replied and Kyoya nodded slowly.

"We're going to have to bring Hikaru or he's going to throw a fit." Kyoya said and Nekozawa nodded.

"Of course. Where is he?" Nekozawa sat down on a chair and Kyoya sat on his bed with a sigh.

"He's locked up because when they took Kaoru and Tamaki he started throwing a hissy fit and killed a few people. You know, the normal Hikaru." Kyoya shrugged and Nekozawa nodded slowly slightly scared at what Hikaru would do if the plan didn't run smoothly. But, being Nekozawa he had faith in his glorious plans.

"We'll get him when the guards go on break for some reason." Nekozawa offered and Kyoya sighed.

"I suppose..." Kyoya shrugged.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Tamaki walked into the room slowly. He hated to be the bearer of bad news.

_Gosh. I really screwed up this time. What's Kaoru going to say if I tell him the queen wants to hear his deep voice so she wants us to have sex? Really, just to hear him sing. That's so.... Stupid._

Tamaki paused and wiped away any sign of crying. A smile slowly came to his face. He didn't have to take Kaoru's innocents away. If she wanted to hear a mature Tenshi she didn't need Kaoru to sing. She just needed to _think_ Kaoru was singing.

Tamaki ran into the room and jumped on the sleeping figure. He was grinning ear to ear and Kaoru looked quite confused.

"Mon rio? What are you doing?" Kaoru asked tiredly and Tamaki pinned his hands above his head.

"I was told to get rid of that halo of yours. They wanna hear you sing." Tamaki leaned in and saw Kaoru's nervous face and he pulled back grinning. "I have a plan though!" He winked.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"Are the fruits making Usa-chan, whoa. I guess so." Ritsu said while walking in. Usa-chan was now the size of a golden retriever. Certainly not the biggest size they come in but it was a pretty decent size for feeding Usa the fruits all day.

"We ran out of fruits." Mitsukuni said sadly and Ritsu grinned widely.

"That's fine! I'll go get some more!" With that he dashed off happily and Mitsukuni giggled.

"I think the plan will work. What about you Takashi?" Mitsukuni looked at the older male who casually looked down.

"Of course it will work." He assured and ruffled Honey's hair.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Hikaru sat in his cell, slamming his head on the back wall. He hated being in this cage. He hated even more thinking about Kaoru fucking some ugly bitches.

Just thinking about it now pissed him off more than anything in the world.

It was then that he realized... He was horny. For no reason at all he had a bulge in his pants. It was quite painful actually.

"Do I at LEAST get a whore?" Hikaru whined and the guards outside of the cell laughed.

"No Hikaru. This is _punishment_ not _pleasure._" They mused and Hikaru slammed his head on the wall again.

"Okay, I would REALLY hate if you gave me a whore." Hikaru tried to reason with them but that made them laugh a bit more.

"Nice try." Hikaru growled and laid down. "You have a hand."

"ACH! THAT'S WHY THERE ARE WHORES! I DON'T WISH TO TOUCH MYSELF!" Hikaru yelled and the door opened.

"The king wishes to see you." Kyoya said and Hikaru's face lit up. Kyoya!!

He sat up happily and waited for the door to close indicating that the guards left. When he heard it he jumped up and ran to the door. Kyoya peeked through the window with the bars to see Hikaru and blinked.

"You need a shower." He said blankly and Hikaru nodded.

"I also need a huge slut." He added and Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Still thinking with your penis I see." Kyoya sighed and Hikaru pouted.

"Whatever. So what are your plans?" Hikaru asked and Kyoya turned his head and mouthed something then the door was opened. Hikaru was about to cheer or do something when Kyoya covered his mouth.

"Shut up you idiot." With that they snuck out slowly.

"Who's that?" Hikaru asked and Nekozawa turned.

"You shouldn't talk while we're sneaking out." He said and Kyoya nodded.

"Really Hikaru."

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Benio walked down the hallways. She needed to see if Tamaki was ACTUALLY doing what she wanted him to do. That's when she passed the room.

"Tamaki. Right there... Yes. That feels amazing." Kaoru moaned and she held back a grin.

"Are you sure I'm not applying to much pressure Kaoru? I wouldn't want to hurt you. Your muscles are pretty tight. It kind of hurts my fingers." Benio covered her mouth and leaned in closer to the door.

"No, perfect pressure. God your fingers are amazing. I can't wait for the whole thing." Kaoru mumbled happily.

Benio peeked open the door. She saw that it didn't look like they were wearing clothes and Tamaki was behind Kaoru as Kaoru laid down.

She smirked as she closed the door. Yaoi was sexy.

With that she continued down the hallway, completely satisfied.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"There's also a kink in my neck." Kaoru added and Tamaki began massaging his neck along with his lower back. "Ah, that feels much better. Thank you Tamaki."

Kaoru sat up and pulled his dress back on.

"My back feels A LOT better thank you." Kaoru smiled and Tamaki returned it.

"Anytime Kaoru!" Tamaki smiled warmly. "How about you give ME a massage now?" Tamaki grinned and Kaoru nodded.

"Okay." He agreed and Tamaki pulled off his dress and laid down on his stomach.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"We're here." Nekozawa said and they all quickly got into the house. "You, shower is right there." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"I was in a cell for like days on end. Sue me..." With that he walked into the bathroom. At least his situation was be-- never mind. "Stupid boners. No one loves you but whores. And I don't have any whores. Damn you're useless." With that he stripped down his clothes and got into the shower and washed up.

Outside of the bathroom, Nekozawa was giving Kyoya a robe to wear. And lots of cologne. Very bad smelling to Kyoya's nose. Not to Nekozawa's though.

"I apologize but once I bring you two to the caves I must go. I have a lot to do here. I hope you don't mind. It's very important that I stay." Nekozawa bowed his head and Kyoya was a bit skeptical about why Nekozawa wasn't coming but decided not even to push the topic.

"That's fine." Kyoya insisted and Hikaru walked out in a towel.

"I need clothes." He blinked and Nekozawa nodded and tossed him a robe which he quickly got changed into and sprayed cologne on himself and they followed Nekozawa to the cave.

"Remember, you can tell where they are. Just make sure you KNOW you want to find them. And the path should lead you there rather quickly. It could take a bit longer if you're not sure where you wish to go however. But you better go now before they're in any danger." Nekozawa said and the two Akuma nodded and walked into a cave.

"How long do you think this will take us Kyoya?" Hikaru asked as they walked through the damp cave. Good thing they were good at seeing in the complete dark since that's all the planet was. Dark. Dreary.

"I don't know. But something tells me we better hurry up and get there. Or this will not be good." Kyoya informed Hikaru who nodded slowly, just wanting to get the stupid annoying Tenshi back in his arms.

* * *

**Remember: Cole-Hyuuga private message me for your oneshot**

My new goal is 200 :3

(trust me, this story i'm planning on being at least 40 chapters. XD)


	15. Story Time

Gangstaaaa. Idfk. Ok first of all, **My Hiro** is up so go read it because you love me. The second chapter should be up the second this one goes up ^.^

Anyhoodle, This chapter is my favorite because Tono tells a story and Hikaru is so stupid it's halarious. This chapter is basically comic relief :3 I hope you giggle while reading it. I did while writing xD

**Dedicated to: HeadstrongNozomi**

**Dedications: Tori Sogma, aurla0, SuikaChan555, The Obsidian Angel, MissGoldenAngel, purple-ducks, Sungoddess64, Cole-Hyuuga, RockerGirl0709**

I love you guys :3 you rock!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Watch where you're going!" Kyoya spat to Hikaru. "This is the third time you've poked me with whatever you're holding!"

"I'm not holding anything..." Hikaru admitted.

"...Then what keeps poking at my thigh?" Kyoya asked slowly and Hikaru smirked pervertedly.

"I told them to give me a whore." He said and Kyoya glared.

"Put that thing away!" He yelled and Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"It IS away. This is through my pants... Where the hell are we going. There are 3 pathways now." Hikaru sighed and Kyoya closed his eyes and thought for a moment and walked towards the one on the far left.

"I think it's this one!" Hikaru said and pointed to the middle cave.

"No. We're taking this one." Kyoya blinked and Hikaru snarled.

"How come we have to go YOUR way?!" Hikaru snapped and Kyoya rolled his eyes and put the flashlight on Hikaru.

"Because, dumb ass. We're being led to where we really want to go. I really want to get Tamaki back and you really want to get laid. We're not ending up at a brothel." Kyoya stated calmly.

"Who said that's such a bad thing?" Hikaru smirked widely and Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"We're taking this one. That's that." With that being said Kyoya walked into the cave on the far left leaving Hikaru very angry and he stomped after the prince.

"You annoy me." Hikaru muttered and Kyoya shrugged.

"I don't care." He said stubbornly. "I have to go to the bathroom..."

"YOU COULD BE LEADING US TO AN OUTHOUSE!!" Hikaru shouted angrily and Kyoya shook his head.

"Oh my god, your stupidity overwhelms me." Kyoya muttered.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"So tomorrow is the day huh?" Kaoru asked softly and Tamaki nodded slowly.

"Yup. The day you have to sing like a man." Tamaki chuckled then looked at Kaoru. "You've got the plan ready and down right?" Tamaki asked and Kaoru nodded with a smile.

"Yes." He said and laid down. "Gosh I'm tired." He yawned and Tamaki nodded and got up and shut the light off and climbed into the bed next to Kaoru.

"Mon rio." Kaoru's gentle voice said and Tamaki turned to face Kaoru. They could see each other in the dim lighting of the halo.

"Yes Kaoru?" Tamaki smiled and Kaoru looked upwards.

"Can you tell me a story?" Kaoru asked and faced his body to Tamaki who grinned and nodded.

"Sure. I'll tell you a story..."

"There was a Prince, completely dark and never did anything for others. He was greedy and loved the feel of money in his hands and he loved the satisfaction of watching people suffer. However, one day he comes across a shining golden ring. He thinks to himself that it could cost a lot of money so takes it."

"Day's go by and he still has the ring. Something draws him to it. Something is engraved in it but he can't read the beautiful script. He tries for the longest time to see what it says but alas, he can't. He walks down the same hallway and sees a man. His hair disheveled and his eyes empty. Something makes him stop. Not knowing if it was that once in a lifetime sympathy or if he just wants to belittle the man he pauses in front of him."

"The eyes met his, his cold stare not changing. He knew this man wasn't a demon like himself but an angel. Just for kicks he asks the man why he looks so torn up and the man replies with _I lost my halo to someone I don't love. Which means that I don't have my innocents for the one I love and I cannot marry._' This makes the prince slightly curious. He gets confused and asks what the halo has any purpose for. And the man responds with '_The halo will form into the person that takes your innocents, however when you're so completely wrong for each other it changes into your true loves ring size instead. An engraving of their initials goes on the ring and when they slip it on it will stay there forever._' The prince finds this amusing. How could something like that happen, right? But still he says goodbye to the man and goes into his room and looks at the golden ring on his desk. He picks it up and decides to humor himself and slides it on his ring finger. He chuckles and went to slide it off when it began to glow. Then he couldn't pull it off. He always wore black gloves so no one could see the ring."

"From then on he was angry with the man for making the ring stuck on his finger so worked him harder and harder until it was almost impossible for him to move much longer. This made him satisfied. He didn't like the prank that the man pulled and he wanted the ring off his finger. So he walked to the nearly dead man and flashes him the ring. Says nice joke now tell me how to remove it. This startles the man and he grabs the ring and it glows again. But this time, both of their names are carved into the ring."

"The man smiles as he looked up at the prince. It was a sweet smile. He was happy that he finally found the one he's been looking for, for centuries. He didn't even care that the man tried to kill him. He looked up at him and in the weakest voice told him that he loved him. And with that he closed his eyes."

Kaoru looked at Tamaki with wide eyes. Which were also watering.

"T-that was s-sad." He got the tears out of his eyes and Tamaki chuckled.

"It's not done." He said softly and Kaoru looked at Tamaki listening closely.

"The prince realized that none of what was happening was a joke so quickly tried to aid the fallen man. Having no luck he went to one of the house cooks who specialized in healing. She healed him and he woke up. The prince didn't know how to react. He was looking down at the man whom he was destine to love forever. And that scared him deeply. He didn't know what to expect. He wanted to love him but he was afraid so he quickly left the room."

"Weeks went by, the man spent his time in a rusty old cell, alone, only taken when he was needed. But one day was different. The prince's most loyal friend came down angrily and beat the man until he could barely move then stormed out moments before the prince himself arrived. The man was healed again but this time the prince didn't want anyone touching him. So he would announce every so often that his services were required just to give the man time off. They would sit in his room, not really doing anything but enjoying each other's company. Until finally they actually proved that they loved each other and the prince's tail became a beautiful ring that fit perfectly on the man's ring finger." Tamaki smiled at the end of his story and Kaoru blushed a bit.

"You and Kyoya right?" He asked softly and Tamaki nodded. "That's.. I don't know what to say. It's cute and sad and depressing but sweet all at the same time."

"I don't really know what to think yet of the story of my life." Tamaki said and yawned.

"I'm tired." He said and Kaoru nodded and they both went to sleep.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"Wow Usa-chan can eat." Ritsu blinked and Mitsukuni nodded as did Takashi. "Do you think you'll be ready to leave tomorrow?" Ritsu asked the rabbit and he nodded.

Usa-chan was twice the size of how he was before but the body structure of a really fast animal like a cheetah or a leopard. His wings were much larger now too, it was hard to keep him in one room without them breaking something by mistake.

"Well Usa-chan, here are some more fruits, we have to go eat dinner now, kay!" Mitsukuni smiled and kissed the rabbit on the top of its head and skipped out of the room happily.

"Have you seen Kyoya?" One of the guards asked. "We can't find him or Hikaru!" They said and Ritsu shook his head.

"No." He said and the guard ran off frantically.

....................................................................

"We're still going on that adventure." Ritsu said stubbornly and Mitsukuni grinned widely.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Takashi shrugged and they headed to the dining room to eat so they would be in good shape for their adventure the following day.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"I can't believe that you got us lost." Hikaru spat to Kyoya who glared.

"I didn't get us lost, I believe YOU were the one who said to take a right and that you were sure about it." Kyoya said and Hikaru glared.

"Since when do you listen to anything I say? Jeez. Now we're lost and it's all because you didn't ignore me." Hikaru said and Kyoya shook his head.

"...Wait... Do you hear that?" Kyoya whispered and Hikaru nodded and they turned around slowly and was met with a VERY angry looking animal.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A BEARCOON!!" Hikaru cried out and Kyoya's mouth dropped as they started to run through the cave.

"THAT'S NOT A BEARCOON YOU MORON! THAT'S A BEARAT!!" Kyoya yelled to Hikaru as they heard the angry stomps from the creature behind them.

"WE'RE RUNNING FROM BORAT!?" Hikaru yelled to Kyoya.

"I SAID BEARAT! NOT BORAT!! IT'S A MIXTURE OF A BEAR AND A BAT!" Kyoya yelled and Hikaru whimpered.

"It can FLY!?" Hikaru yelled as he saw it hovering above them.

"IT'S HALF BAT OF COURSE IT CAN FLY!!... SO CAN YOU!!" Hikaru paused and grabbed Kyoya.

"Wow you're right!" With that Hikaru flew off with the bearat closely behind them.

"You get us killed and I'll kill you." Kyoya said while his arms were wrapped around Hikaru's neck and his legs were wrapped around Hikaru's waist.

"Because that makes so much sense..." Hikaru muttered.

"TAKE A LEFT!!" Kyoya cried out and Hikaru panicked and turned right. "DAMN IT THAT'S RIGHT! GO BACK TO KINDERGARDEN!" Kyoya yelled and Hikaru glared.

"I'M SORRY! I'M CARRYING YOUR FATASS AND HIGHTAILING IT OUT OF HERE AWAY FROM A BEARAT!" He yelled angrily.

* * *

Again, I would've made it longer but this was 5 pages. :( sorry. lol I love this story. x3

Review please. Tell me how you liked Tono and Kyoya's story :3


	16. She's here?

Gah, you know what really pisses me off? The fact that my mom bought us food (I live with my dad) and she got chicken. Alright? Expensive nice yummy chicken so **I** could make chicken cuttlets. You guys know my chicken cuttlet obsession if you've read Teach Me. Remember? You remember. The first chapter they're eating chicken cuttlets, corn and mashed potatoes?

So anyway, daddy makes shake and bake with SOME of the chicken but its ok, there were two pieces left and you're supposed to thin them out so 2 whould mean like 8 or 10 chicken cuttlets. That's all fine and dandy.

I walk into my dad's room, ask whats for dinner and he doesn't answer me.

HIS GIRLFRIEND MADE MY GOD DAMNED CHICKEN!!!! _

_sniffle_ now I have to wait until they go shopping again to make it D:

Anyway,

**Dedicated to: HeadstrongNozomi**

**Dedications: RockerGirl0709, MissGoldenAngel, SuikaChan555, Cole-Hyuuga, ashley the twisted, The Obsidian Angel, ImmortalButterful 459, purple-ducks**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Kaoru and Tamaki woke up. They weren't woken up which they found to be weird, they just woke up.

"Where is everyone?" Kaoru asked tiredly while he rubbed his eyes cutely and yawned. Tamaki stretched and mumbled an 'I don't know'.

"...I have to sing tomorrow. In front of everybody." Kaoru said and Tamaki smiled.

"Yes. In your nice mature voice. Remember how that's going to play out?" Tamaki giggled as he sat on Kaoru's pelvis.

"Boys are you-- I am so sorry." Éclair walked out of the room and Kaoru and Tamaki blushed.

"Do you think... That she thinks... That we..." Kaoru blushed horribly.

"That's fine Kaoru." Tamaki smiled and rolled off of Kaoru. "That's what they need to believe so the plan can be followed through." Tamaki assured and Kaoru gulped and nodded. Thinking to himself what would happen if Hikaru were to hear about this. At that moment Kaoru wondered where Hikaru WAS.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"Oh god where ARE we?" Hikaru hissed as he punched one of the old ratty looking houses in the abandoned town they were in.

"If you took that right when I told you to..." Kyoya muttered.

"You said LEFT first of all." Hikaru snapped.

"Oh so NOW you can tell them apart!" Kyoya spat and sat on the ground and hit his head on the back wall.

"What are two shady looking guys like you doing in a place like this?" They heard a feminine voice ask and looked up. She had long wavy black hair.

"We're not--" Kyoya paused when he saw her. His hood was up so she couldn't see him.

"Fuyumi?" He pilled off his hood and her eyes widened and she jumped down from where she was and hugged him tightly.

"Kyoya! Oh gosh Kyoya what are you doing here?!" She asked frantically.

"I'm trying to save someone but genius over here can't tell right from left." Kyoya glared and Hikaru pulled off his hood.

"It was left from right." He said angrily. "Why are YOU here Fuyumi?" He asked and Fuyumi smiled.

"Good to see you too Hikaru." She said and Hikary rolled his eyes and hugged her. "Thank you. I am happy now." Hikaru nodded with a blank expression. "Remember, King Ootori kicked me out because I was to nice?"

"Bastard." Hikaru muttered. "But really, we've missed you Fuyumi. You made days happier in hell."

"That would be why he kicked me out." Fuyumi said sardonically.

"Bastard." Hikaru muttered again.

"Okay, say douche bag if you must just stop repeating the same kami damned insult." They could TELL that Kyoya was angry. He normally didn't snap this easily and Hikaru realized that he really wanted to find Kaoru as much as Kyoya wanted to find Tamaki.

"Who are you guys looking for?" Fuyumi asked and Kyoya sighed and looked up at her and showed her his hand. She gasped but then grinned. "Aw, you're engaged to a Tenshi!" She hugged her little brother and Kyoya rolled his eyes but smiled in the slightest.

"Yes. I'm engaged to a Tenshi." He said and she smiled.

"I've been to Katenshimi. I might know her." She said and Kyoya blinked and raised his eyebrow. ".. Err... Him?" Kyoya nodded and she smiled happily. "Awwww my brother is gay how cute!"

"... I... I think... I hate you." Kyoya said and she giggled.

"So, who is he..." She bounced on her feet excitedly and Kyoya smirked, Hikaru could feel the pride bubbling inside of him.

"Tamaki Suoh." He said and she thought for a second then her mouth dropped.

"..You... You're engaged to the _king_ of the Tenshi's?" She asked and he nodded.

"That I am." He said with a smirk. "But dad sold him because he's a bast-- douche bag." Kyoya looked at Hikaru who gave him a funny look. "Hikaru flew the wrong way because we were being chased by a bearat."

"I thought it was borat." Hikaru blinked and Kyoya glared.

"No! For the millionth time! There is a difference between Borat and a Bearat!" Kyoya snapped and Hikaru smirked evilly.

"You don't have to get so angry." He said and Kyoya growled.

"You. Are SO. Infuriating!" Kyoya huffed and Hikaru gave him a satisfied smirk. "Anyway, Fuyumi, do you know where the lands of... Femme I think it was."

"Femme? Oh god. They were taken THERE of all the places?" Fuyumi's eyebrow twitched and she smacked her forehead. "They were probably turned into a woman or they're not virgins."

"WHAT!?!? FUCK NO!! THAT'S MY JOB!!" Hikaru yelled, his eyes turning into a blood red color.

"You like Tamaki...?" She asked and Kyoya laughed bitterly.

"That's something that will never happen. No. He is saving Kaoru. You have to meet him. He looks EXACTLY like Hikaru only a lot sweeter looking." Kyoya said and Hikaru huffed.

"I swear to fucking kami if they laid one kami damned hand on him I will fucking--" Kyoya covered Hikaru's mouth and shook his head muttering something about vulgar language overload but Hikaru was still ranting. Kyoya removed his hand briefly. "With a knife..." Back on.. Back off. "While they beg..." ... "Republican.... serrated knife..... Porcupine... Borat.... On a wheel that grinds their.... Mother lovin' piece of SHIT!" Hikaru huffed and Fuyumi raised her eyebrow.

"Oh... Kay?" She was awfully confused about whatever the hell he said but didn't ask.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Mitsukuni woke up cuddling next to Takashi when he noticed Usa-chan

"USA! You got so big!!" Mitsukuni jumped off the bed and Takashi slowly woke up and turned. The rabbit was INDEED VERY large.

"You guys up?" Ritsu's voice came from the other side of their door.

"Yeah! Come in Ritsu! Usa-chan is huge!" Ritsu opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight of the rabbit. He then grinned.

"Let's get ready for our adventure." He said and Mitsukuni looked kind of confused.

"How are we going to get him out of here unnoticed?" He asked and Ritsu placed his hand on the rabbit and his hand started to glow a very light blue and Usa turned invisible.

"I have that power." Ritsu grinned and Mitsukuni looked at his hands sadly.

"I don't." His hands turned red and fire burst from them. "I have fire..."

"Water." Takashi said and grabbed Mitsukuni's hands and the fire went out and Mitsukuni blushed a bit.

"I'll hide Usa-chan in the woods and then we'll all get ready and meet him there." Ritsu said and Takashi and Mitsukuni nodded. "We'll meet up outside in 30 minutes. I'll see you then."

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"Ready?" Ritsu asked and looked at Mitsukuni and Takashi.

Mitsukuni was wearing black tight pants with a hot pink shirt and a baggy throw over sweater with the hood up making his messy blonde hair poke out from the shadow of the hood.

Takashi had the same long black tight pants but he was wearing a jacket and a beanie with a black wife beater.

Ritsu had dark gray slacks with a black vest and a tee-shirt with a zip up hoodie on.

"Ready. Let's go." Mitsukuni giggled and Ritsu led the way to the woods. The deep dark creepy black woods. No one really went into them. It was kind of a place that you wondered about but wouldn't go near. They were very scary looking. It made Mitsukuni grab onto Takashi and Takashi hold him close.

They finally saw Usa-chan laying there. Mitsukuni grinned and ran over to Usa-chan and hugged him.

"Come on. Are you ready Usa-chan?" Ritsu asked and Usa stood up and nodded. His wings spread out wide. They were HUGE. "Great. Come on everyone. We have Tenshi to save." He said and hopped on the rabbit. Mitsukuni was in the middle so Takashi could sit down and hold onto him making sure he wouldn't fall off even though he probably wouldn't anyway. Takashi was just over protective.

"We're going to save them!" Mitsukuni said grinning ear to ear and Ritsu grinned and nodded as Usa-chan jumped up and his wings started to flap. And they stayed low but they were off to find Femme.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Hands are shaking

I don't know what to do

I don't want to be here

I wanna be with you

What's taking him so long

Before he was there all the time

It freaks me out

It makes me rhyme

I want him here to call me names

Maybe even scream and shout

Because I know he doesn't mean that

For me he couldn't live without

I miss him truly

His sarcastic scowl

I've fallen so hard and now

I'm crying out pleading a lovers howl

* * *

Awww We get some of Kao-chan's poetry :3 (technically mine but w.e. XD)

Review ^^

In the next 2 or 3 chapters i'm sure that Hikaru will see Kaoru again ^.^


	17. Revenge of Borat

GAHHH!!! I KEEP MAKING THE FONT SIZE SMALLER AND SMALLER BUT THERES EVEN LESS WORDS THEN THE OTHER CHAPTERS!!! RAWWWGGGGGG!!!

Okay. *sighs* anyway.

**Do you want to appear in this story?** Not as a complete main character but maybe a Tenshi or Akuma along the way? Then listen to my message :3

I love art. If you draw me a picture (you could use a base if you want) of the characters in Katenshimi and what you picture them wearing and send it to me BEFORE the story ends, I'll put you in the story :3

You don't have to be an AMAZING artist. Anyone could do it.

So come on ;3 you know you wanna.

**Dedications: RockerGirl0709, MissGoldenAngel, Cole-Hyuuga, ashley the twisted, SuikaChan555, purple-ducks, ImmortalButterfly459, Sungoddess64**

**Dedicated to: HeadstrongNozomi**

Yay they meet (sort of) x3

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN:

"Mon rio..." Kaoru's heart was beating. "I-I can't do this. What I-if I mess up?" Kaoru asked and Tamaki smiled and hugged Kaoru.

"You wont. I promise." He said and Kaoru nodded slowly.

"O-Okay." With that they had to put Kaoru in a hat that was so ridiculous looking but that's what the queen wanted him to wear. Kaoru thought it was embarrassing and Tamaki thought it was convenient. This way his halo is hidden. So now it DOES look like his innocents was taken away.

"Perfect." Tamaki said as he dressed up in all black. "Remember." He poked Kaoru's nose with a giggle and Kaoru hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Mon rio." He said and Tamaki kissed his forehead.

"Don't thank me. This is easy. The hard part is tampering with the equipment. So I'll be back!" Tamaki ran off and Kaoru gulped. He hoped this went smoothly...

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"I'm tired." Mitsukuni rubbed his eyes and yawned causing a chain reaction. Ritsu yawned, Usa yawned, even Takashi yawned.

"We're almost to Femme!" Ritsu said with a smile. They were walking right now because Usa was tired.

"... Please tell me you weren't holding it like that the whole time." Takashi said and Ritsu looked at him confused.

"Why?" He asked and Takashi turned the map.

"Because you had it upside-down." He said and Ritsu's mouth dropped.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"So Femme is this way?" Kyoya asked and Fuyumi nodded.

"Yeah. I hate that place. It creeps me out." Fuyumi admitted and Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked and she pouted slightly.

"Because I was hit on like crazy and it was rather annoying." She said and looked to see Hikaru kicking a rock violently. "What's wrong Hikaru? You seem rather upset..." She said and Hikaru glared and kicked the rock and it landed in one of the bushes and they heard a growl before Hikaru could answer.

"...Someone please tell me they're very hungry." Kyoya said when they all paused in fear.

A face slowly came from the shadows.

"BORAT IS BACK!! AHHHH!!!" Hikaru dashed off leaving Kyoya to carry Fuyumi.

"GET BACK HERE HIKARU!!" He yelled chasing after his very annoying _pet_.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Nekozawa was walking in the castle. Somehow he managed to get in but he wasn't complaining at all. In fact everything was going according to plan. He had several people working with him.

Their mission?

Assassination.

Their target?

King Ootori.

Yes, he's been in power since as long as anyone could remember and they were sick of it. He was a very cruel king and even made the Akuma DESTORY Katenshimi. The Tenshi did nothing wrong. They stayed on that planet, never bothered a soul.

Nekozawa looked out of the window to see a few of his people and sighed. He was honestly going through with this. He couldn't believe how much trouble they could get in if they were caught but he had to do it. Maybe someone else would be put into ruling. That would be much better. Considering the greed Yoshio had. It was horrible. They've gotten into so many wars because of that man. So many people killed. Even their TOWN seemed dead. Sure this is Akuyashama but most towns weren't THIS dull. It was horrible. Everyone was living in fear all the time.

Maybe after the assassination of the king they could let the Tenshi go and hold peace with them. Maybe trade with them or such things like so. It made Nekozawa sick to walk down the hallway and see so many dull faces on the once loving happy faces the Tenshi used to hold.

"Commence." Nekozawa said in his mind. HIS power was obviously telepathy.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"Well.. We got away from him." Hikaru huffed and Kyoya glared.

"Way to nearly leave us behind, jackass." He muttered the last bit and Hikaru rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Well whatever. Where is Femme?" Hikaru asked and after Fuyumi caught her breath she smiled and pointed.

"Right there." She said and Hikaru jumped up.

In the distance you could see a rather large girly castle and Hikaru smirked as him and Kyoya looked at each other. They began walking briskly with triumphant smirks on their faces.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"Showtime Kaoru." Éclair said as she walked in and Kaoru turned. He looked so scared but he nodded his head slowly and followed the woman to the auditorium. She peeked in and there was A LOT of people. He was freaking out.. His heart beat very quickly and Éclair smirked as she led him to the back of the stage. He walked on it but the curtains were still closed. He noticed Tamaki was high in the air, on one of the bars keeping the lights up in the back of the stage so no one really saw him. He had a headset on and he gave Kaoru a thumbs up and he gulped.

This was it.

Footsteps were heard at the front of the stage and Queen Benio took the microphone.

"Good evening ladies." She said and Tamaki stuck out his tongue. Why did it sound so wrong when she said that? "Thank you all for coming to see my wonderful Tenshi Kaoru. This is the first time I'm hearing his mature voice..." She went on with the story about how Tenshi's voices changed after they had sex and Tamaki was beginning to sweat. The lights was probably not the best spot to pick but he'd have to deal with it.

Everything was in order. Kaoru looked up at Tamaki who motioned for him to look away but not before giving him a thumbs up again with a warm smile. That eased Kaoru none.

"So without further a due... Here's Kaoru." The curtain opened.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"Why is this place so deserted?" Kyoya asked and Fuyumi jogged up to the bulletin board.

"It says the queen is letting her Tenshi sing at the castle or something..." She mumbled and turned and saw Hikaru and Kyoya were already dashing towards the castle. She rolled her eyes and followed them.

The guards at the gates were two pretty buff looking girls and Kyoya and Hikaru halted in front of them when they glared.

"State your business." Said one in a really creepy male sounding voice.

"State your gender." Hikaru spat as he eyed the girl in front of him. She got mad and both of them charged. One at Kyoya and one at Hikaru.

"God damn it Hikaru!!" Kyoya yelled and more of the guards started to come.

Suddenly they heard an odd noise.

"We thought you could use some help." Ritsu said smirking.

"RITSU??! TAKASHI!? MITSUKUNI!?" They cried out and Takashi nodded.

"Sorry. Ritsu was holding the map wrong." He said and Ritsu glared slightly.

"I held it sideways so we were pretty close-ish." He said and Usa kicked some of the guards with his hind legs and that gave everyone else enough time to slip inside the castle.

"So without further a due... Here's Kaoru." A female voice said and Hikaru dashed to where he heard it.

"So his voice is going to sound girly?" He asked Kyoya as the music started.

"Yeah." Kyoya answered and they snuck in.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Kaoru winced slightly as the spotlight turned on and gulped. He started shaking and closed his eyes when the music started. He could do this...

"I run and run a thousand miles. And I am barely breathing." He mouthed and was pleased that Tamaki didn't let him down.

Lip-synching. Who knew it would work so well.

"Only the fuel of a passion heart, keeps the body strong and moving forward..." He loved the sound of Tamaki's voice. It sounded so pretty. "Could it be I found a place to rest? How far until I'm ok?"

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Hikaru slowly looked at Kyoya. He didn't see the halo on Kaoru's head. And that voice did NOT sound girly at ALL.

"That.. Doesn't sound girly..." He whispered and Kyoya looked at Hikaru. He looked so completely shattered. "They... They took it from him." He said and walked out of the auditorium.

"Excuse me." He said and halted a woman with blue eyes. Éclair.

"... Kaoru?" She asked slowly and Hikaru shook his head.

"No. I'm Hikaru. Now tell me. Who took Kaoru's virginity?" He asked and she giggled.

"I walked in on him and Tamaki actually." She said and Hikaru's eyes widened. "Yeah, Tamaki was on top of him and Kaoru was laying on his stomach."

With that Éclair walked off and into the auditorium. Hikaru stood there, eyes wide and his veins were pulsing with anger. He scowled and his eyes turned red and Kyoya walked out.

"Hikaru. What happened?" He asked and Hikaru started to break everything in sight.

"TAMAKI FUCKING DID IT!! I FUCKING KNEW HE WOULD TOO!! I HATE HIM!!" He continued to kick and scream incoherent things and punch. He was _pissed_ and he wanted to find Tamaki.

"I'm going to fucking KILL HIM!" Hikaru stormed down the hallways looking for the blonde. He was kind of in a rage so didn't think of looking where everyone else was.

He then found a door and opened it. He saw Tamaki sitting on the bar holding the lights behind the stage as the crowd applauded the song and music for another came on. Hikaru smirked and hit Tamaki with a beam and Tamaki fell off and landed in the middle of the stage.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! HIKA IS MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!

lol

Review please :3


	18. Misunderstanding

Sorry for the wait!!! Wow am I sorry! But I had a lot of things going on. Two days ago it was two days until school. I was settled at my dads house and my mom tells me I'm moving in with her and going to school where she lives -_- bullshit. I was pissed so that's why it took so long. And with school started... I will probably update the same but not as early in the day lol. I don't really care about homework when I have like 3rd period study hall and Earth Science doesn't give homework and Gym doesn't either lol.

So! You will notice an OC. Which happens to be RockerGirl0709. She drew me fanart and like I promised she is now in the story as one of the helping characters. Si mignon or w.e. I wrote means how cute btw.

**Dedicated to: HeadstrongNozomi**

**Dedications: TeamDavid0689, hiruma-devil, Dungoddess64, ashley the twisted, RockerGirl0709, MissGoldenAngel, ImmortalButterfly459, SuikaChan555, AnGeLuSyCaIm, RoonieBear1294, purple-ducks**

Well now to write.... Cherish I think is next in line. ^_^ Tata!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Everyone stared in shock as Tamaki landed on the ground.

"HIKARU! YOU FOOL!" Kyoya ran over and punched Hikaru and he flew backwards.

"Bring Kaoru and Tamaki to their room. I have something to do." Benio glared and a girl nodded at her request. She walked over to the two and Kaoru tried to look to see who was there but he wasn't allowed. Tamaki was in shock. They were here. He'd have to tell Kaoru.

"Wait, you're a Tenshi?" Tamaki asked once he snapped out of the daze and realized they were halfway to their room.

"Oui mon rio." She said and turned around. Long brown hair, brown eyes and tall. She was pretty average but she was cute.

"...Rachel?" Tamaki squinted his eyes. "My how you've grown." He said and they stopped in the hallway and she giggled.

"Oui, Oui. You haven't seen me in a while my king." She gave him a soft smile and Kaoru looked confused.

"Rachel?" He repeated and she looked at him and grinned.

"SI MIGNON!" She hugged Kaoru who blushed.

"Merci." He said shyly and she let go.

"So why are you guys here?" She asked and crossed her arms not even bothering to take care of the queen's orders.

"We were traded like profit!" Tamaki said with an oddly calm smile. This caused Kaoru and Rachel to look at him funny.

". . . Um. Why are you happy about that?" They asked and Tamaki chuckled.

"Because don't you know who hit me? It was Hikaru. He must have thought I took your innocents Kaoru." Tamaki informed and Kaoru's face lit up completely.

"REALLY!?" He was so excited he started to jump a bit. "...Wait... So that's why you fell?"

"You... Honestly didn't recognize his attack?" Tamaki asked and Kaoru shook his head.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"You think you could disrupt my show and get away with it?" Benio asked as she held Hikaru by his throat. He scowled at her and Kyoya was being held back by several guards.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!!" Hikaru's wings outstretched. One of his feathers fell off and he grabbed it and growled as it became longer and more sharp. It looked more like a sword now.

"Oh how cute. Fine. Let's fight. Winner gets the Tenshis." She said and Hikaru glared.

"I just want--" Hikaru was cut off by a VERY mad Kyoya.

"HIKARU DON'T YOU DARE!" He shouted and Hikaru scowled.

"FINE! Winner gets the Tenshi." He said in a low dangerous voice.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Fine then. I shall see you for the fight in 20 minutes. Let me get dressed for such an occasion." The queen said and walked away and the guards brought everyone to the back which held a huge fighting arena.

"I see singing isn't the only thing your highness likes to watch." Kyoya spat sarcastically and they were pushed to the middle to sit there. Ritsu, Mitsukuni and Takashi went too. "How could we lose with all of you guys?"

"Sorry Prince Kyoya. There weren't a lot of us against them." Mitsukuni said sadly and Takashi wrapped his arm around the boy.

"So Hikaru, I need you to fight very clearly. Do NOT mess up. We cant afford to die because you're acting hot headed." Kyoya said angrily and Hikaru glared.

"Well SORRY! I just found out that Kaoru was fucked by TAMAKI! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE ANGRY GOD DAMN IT!!!" Hikaru shouted and Kyoya's look turned stern.

"I have no reason to believe that they did. In fact, the voice singing sounded more like Tamaki than Kaoru. It was probably just a ruse. So calm down, you need to win this. I promise you, you won't be happy if you do not." Kyoya said, eyes engulfed in anger.

Hikaru didn't reply. Probably thinking that the Prince was right. (Which was highly unlikely for his thick head.)

They began to pace around. Bored that Queen Benio was taking her sweet god damned time. Hikaru was growing very impenitent and he felt like punching something if she didn't hurry up. He wanted to see Kaoru. It was his first time seeing the boy in DAYS and she's going to delay that!?

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG!?" Hikaru cried out and tugged at his hair.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Queen Benio sat on her bed, legs crossed, arms crossed and her lips pursed as she eyed the intruder in her bedroom. She didn't know much about the man. He was standing in front of her, long robe, shading any features he had. She had been told to sit down and now they were having a stare down.

"Queen Benio. I assure you that if you do not throw this match then there WILL be consequences and repercussion. So I highly suggest you back off." The man said and Benio raised her eyebrow.

"What will happen?" She asked, feeling awfully stubborn.

"There are 4 points in which I tagged this castle. These 4 points have a very strong bomb with them that could easily destroy the castle and everyone in it. The first spot is farther away, the warning bomb. No one will get hurt with this one considering it is much to small. But the others, I can't promise you that." He said and Benio scowled.

"Then what am I going to do with the fight!?" She cried out angrily and the man chuckled.

"You could lose on purpose, or you could drop out. However, cause serious damage on that Akuma and you won't have anyone in Femme to feel sorry for what I will do to you." He said dangerously low.

Benio glared and huffed.

"I'll do it." She agreed and stood.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"Where is it!?" Kaoru asked as they made their 7th turn.

"It's somewhere over here." Rachel said and they came to a halt at huge ebony doors. "And here it is."

"Thank god." Kaoru grinned and they opened the doors. Immediately all eyes were on them. And a certain Akuma looked PRETTY pissed off. But relieved at the same time.

"Kaoru." He said and Kaoru looked down trying to control his tears. He missed Hikaru so much it was ridiculous.

Kaoru wanted to run over there and hug his very obnoxious angry Akuma but decided it wouldn't be wise with the amount of guards there were. The guards pointed to the bleachers with scowls and Rachel turned pale and nodded and led them to the stone risers next to the arena.

"I don't get it. What is happening?" Kaoru asked confused and Tamaki noticed on doors of the opposite end Benio walked out in tight black fighting pants and a regular shirt. She wore sandals, she waqs pretty smart with wrapping her feet up in gauze. If she needed to take off her shoes it would give her extra agility without them flopping around.

Kyoya was forced to sit down and be chained. Tamaki was happy to see his lover but not in that state. It angered him a lot.

Benio chuckled and Hikaru growled.

"What's so funny you old hag?" He sneered and she chose to ignore his comment.

"Nothing. Just the circumstances that you will have to endure." She said happily and pulled out an item that looked like a watch. Without much hassle she put it on Hikaru's wrist.

"What's this?" He asked lost and she smirked evilly.

"Oh Hikaru you will find out." She said and the board was revealed to show that it had a timer on it. Two minutes. "You see Hikaru, we will take a one minute break every two minutes. You'll find out why. Now let's fight." She said and he nodded and the bell started and Hikaru punched her quickly. She simply dodged with her arms. Hikaru noticed that with every hit the thing on his wrist would count. He kicked and it counted. How strange.

"What the hell IS THIS!?" Hikaru threw more punches.

34, 36...

The numbers went up and up until they reached 76 and the timer went off and they were pulled away from each other.

"What's the number?" One of the girls asked and Benio glanced over.

"Seventy-six." She said smoothly, her smirk not leaving.

They ripped off Kyoya's shirt and he went wide eyed. Hikaru was deeply confused and Tamaki's heart thudded wildly.

"No please..." He whispered and they pulled out a whip.

"Seventy-six lashings for the prince it is." She replied and Kyoya closed his eyes tightly.

"NO!" Hikaru yelled and tried to stop it but was held back.

His wings flared out and cut a few people but he could still hear the thing that made him very upset. The sounds of grunts in pain from his best friend. All because he was foolish and thought he could try to win with that.

After a minute of torture, Kyoya was on his hands and knees. There was a barrier around him so no one who wasn't already inside could get to him, there was also a barrier around the bleachers so no mater ho hard Tamaki tried he couldn't get to his fallen love. Which broke his heart completely. Tears were streaming down his face as he pounded at the barrier watching the thick red blood pour down from his back .

"YOU EVIL BITCH!!" Tamaki yelled and thrashed at the barrier. Benio just smirked and bowed happily at his insult, taking it as a complement.

"What the hell was that for?" Hikaru asked, his eyes were already red. That meant his demon was stirring up inside of him. That was interesting. The more angry he was, the less he would think, the more Kyoya would get hurt and the more fun this was.

"Every time you hit me in the 2 minute interval it counts. It doesn't matter if you kick or punch or hit me with a sword. It will count feeling the contact. With every hit you make on me, your dearest prince gets lashed on his bare back. What a pity." She chuckled and Hikaru's eyes widened and he glared shortly after.

"I'm going to love killing you far more than I should." He said dangerously and got into a fighting stance. This was NOT going to go on any longer. Especially with his very loyal master on the line. Hikaru refused to lose, but her refused to hit. How would he win?

* * *

So, Hiei is to sexy for his shirt and so is Kurama. Lmao, sorry I just started watching YYH and it's amazing and Hiei and Kurama need to make babies together ;3 I love how some girls fantasize about anime guys loving them and I fantasize about them being gay and having kinky sex ^^

Haha so review is you think that BENIO IS A BITCH!!!


	19. Beaten

Woot. I updated all of my stories. This one took longer because I was bored and hungry and throwing up so sorry XD

Anyway....

**Dedicated to: HeadstrongNozomi**

**Dedications: Sungoddess64, TeamDavid0698, MissGoldenAngel, Cole-Hyuuga, AnGeLuSyCaIm, RoonieBear1294, RockerGirl0709, purple-ducks**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:

"I'll have you know, I hate you with every ounce of pure hatred in my body." Hikaru spat while he glared at the queen in front of him who stood there smirking. She knew she was untouchable. Why would Hikaru ever hurt her when Kyoya would pay for it?

The time was up and Hikaru smirked, he didn't punch her once. Now what were they going to do?

"How much my queen?" The person holding Kyoya asked.

"Thirty-eight." She smirked and Hikaru's eyes widened.

"I didn't even hit you!" He yelled and Benio turned to him with a smirk.

"Slowly it goes down. Two minutes from now it will be 19, then 9 and then 4 then two then one then none. Well, if you get rid of the decimals." She said and Hikaru's eyes widened. "But now, _I'm_ going to attack."

"Ahhh!" Kyoya groaned as the whop tore his skin and Hikaru started to shake. That's horrible. She was going to fight him, but he couldn't fight her. And 4 more turns until Kyoya actually would stop being whipped. The only thing he could do was step back and let himself get the beating.

Through most of the fights Hikaru simply dodged but she got faster and it grew hard to do so every time. Especially that his energy felt that it was being drained. It pissed him off.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Benio taunted with a smirk. Hikaru glared angrily as he huffed. He was growing tired but at least Kyoya wouldn't be lashed this turn.

"Look here." She said and looked at her own counter.

"It's over 500." She smiled. This confused Hikaru greatly. What the hell did she mean?

She snapped her fingers and two guards grabbed Kaoru from the stands and brought him into a separate place next to the arena, across from the one Kyoya was in. There was no way Hikaru could get inside of it. He tried to, but it threw him to the other side of the arena.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT!" Hikaru called out as they ripped off Kaoru's dress and the hat fell off and Hikaru saw the halo. He was still pure.

"Kaoru!" The whip was bent back and Hikaru looked at Benio desperately. "I give up."

Benio smirked and they didn't touch Kaoru, the threw him to the side.

"Very goo--" She was cut off by an explosion from a far tower and she tensed and got into a fighting stance.

"No. You will continue. Start the clock." She said and Hikaru's eyes widened and he jumped up.

_God damn it! How the hell do I hit her without hitting her?! Every time I make physical contact Kyoya gets hurt and every time I get physical contact, Kaoru get's hurt! What do I do!?_

Hikaru was freaking out as he quickly dodged the attacks and then paused and jumped up in the air and flapped his wings.

"Benio. You dumb bitch." He hissed with a smirk. "Sure you have these things counting every time _I_ hit you but... What if I don't?" He asked and Benio paused and looked deeply confused. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Bitch, this is why you do for hurting Kyoya and taking Kaoru."

Benio still had a lost look but Hikaru laughed and landed on the floor and slammed his hand down and veins sprouted from the ground and quickly wrapped around her body.

"Bye bye." Hikaru said with his eyes twinkling and Benio's eyes widened and Hikaru blew down on the floor and the veins set on fire and Benio went along with it.

Hikaru put up his own force field so no one could save their precious queen, that is, until she was fried.

"I'm taking Kaoru and Tamaki. Anyone opposes? I'll kill you." Hikaru snarled and they let loose all of the prisoners.

Kaoru ran over to Hikaru and clung to him tightly.

"Hikaru." He whimpered and Hikaru hugged him back. How dare they touch his Tenshi? He didn't give anyone permission. Who the fuck did they think they were?

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

The way back to the other kingdom was quiet mostly. They didn't know what they would do now that they were going back there was nothing TO do. But all that changed when they saw a silhouette in the distance. There were several of them actually. That confused the group and one walked closer to them so they stopped walking.

"Nekozawa?" Kyoya asked confused and the man nodded and unmasked himself.

"Your father has been killed Kyoya." Nekozawa said and Kyoya's eyes widened. "There is an uproar. Some people are trying to overthrow the crown. I don't know what'll happen though." Nekozawa said and Kyoya thought for a second. That didn't seem to good.

"Who's going to take over for our family if we win?" Kyoya asked and Nekozawa shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I'm not your family." He said simply and Kyoya sighed. He hated when things were complicated. All he wanted was to go back home peacefully but of course that could never happen in his life.

"I understand if you take the throne." Tamaki said softly and Kyoya turned to him with wide eyes and shook his head.

"No. Never." Kyoya said and Kaoru seemed confused.

"Why?" He asked and Nekozawa turned to him.

"Well you see, when Akuma take the throne it is their responsibility to marry a woman who can produce legitimate offspring. If he marries Tamaki then he wont be able to do so while he's king. In fact, the kings can't be gay on Akuyashama. It's practically forbidden. Anyone else can be but not the king." Nekozawa said with a sigh and Kyoya nodded and Kaoru paused.

"But... Can't Tenshi's reproduce?" He asked and Tamaki nodded with a soft smile.

"Once they've reached 110 years old. Which is equivalent to a 16 year old human." He said and Hikaru looked lost.

"But, I don't understand. You say that like you're to young." Hikaru said and Tamaki sighed.

"But once you've reached 200 you can't reproduce anymore. Well for a good hundred years. Then you can again. So since I'm 238 I won't be able to reproduce until I'm 300 years old." Tamaki shrugged and Kyoya smiled and hugged Tamaki which was something NO ONE has seen before.

"I can't wait." He whispered softly and Tamaki shivered.

"So... When can you have kids?" Hikaru asked with his eyebrow raised.

"In about 8 years." Kaoru said simply. "Why?"

"Remind me to disappear for 100 years." He said and Kaoru looked hurt.

"Why?" He asked and Hikaru sighed.

"I don't want kids." He said simply and Kaoru blushed but seemed hurt at the same time.

"Are you saying you want to stay with Kaoru?" Tamaki asked and Hikaru glared.

"He's mine." Hikaru said stiffly and grabbed Kaoru's wrist roughly and Kaoru winced.

"But why don't you want kids?" Kaoru asked softly. He felt pretty useless being a boy that could reproduce and having his partner shoot down the idea all together.

"Because they're annoying." Hikaru said with a pout and Tamaki giggled when Kyoya smirked.

"Hikaru, you would think that..." He said and shook his head side to side and then they sighed.

"We got Usa-chan!" Mitsukuni said while him and Ritsu and Takashi ran over.

"Ok... I'll fly you guys ride Usa." Kaoru said and Tamaki smiled.

"I'm flying too!" He said happily. Tamaki loved to fly but he really wasn't given the space to do it much anymore.

"I think I'd kill myself if I was caught flying on that." Hikaru said blankly and Kyoya rolled his eyes.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Before going to their kingdom they stopped at an allies' town because everyone that was flying, was extremely tired.

This town was very well kept. There were flowers, they were black flowers but it did give the town an ominous beauty to it. With the buildings made from mainly red bricks it didn't seem as dark as the other two they've been at before. The people in this town were very nice and open even though if they were in the wrong town with those personalities they would probably be killed.

Kyoya walked into these large doors and everyone followed behind him. The room it started out with was fairly large with a fountain in front of you when you walked in. Only instead of crystal clear blue water it was crimson red blood. The gargoyle sat on the top and there were various places of his body it was coming out from. The fountain was a well known masterpiece by an artist who committed suicide shortly after making it. He called it the Fountain of Last Hope. It was filled with the blood of many Akuma who've killed themselves. The seemingly depressing sight was actually smiled upon in many towns. The room around it was a mixture between black and red. The walls and floors were black but there were red curtains and red table clothes everywhere. The two colors contrasted each other greatly and it looked beautiful in the room. Especially with the ruby crystals that were mixed in with the marble black floors to give it more of a glittery look to it. Behind the fountain was a huge cherry birch desk with the same type of wood as small cubbies behind it. They were at a hotel.

The receptionist was a fairly young woman with blonde curly hair and red eyes. She was pale but looked even more pale from the dark colors around her. She had an outfit that could be confused with a stewardess outfit only black and red.

"Three rooms please. Two rooms with just one bed and one room with 2." Kyoya said as they stood in front of her and she smiled.

"Of course, my prince." She said and bowed as she took out 3 keys from the cubbies labeled 17, 18, and 21. "Here you are." She said happily and Kyoya nodded.

"Thank you." With that they all walked to the stairs. "Tamaki and I will take room 17, Hikaru and Kaoru have 18 and Ritsu, Takashi and Mitsukuni you take 21." He said and they nodded and grabbed the keys.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"Hikaru... Kaoru said quietly and Hikaru turned to Kaoru. It was pretty awkward for the two and they didn't know quite why.

"Yes?" He asked with a sigh and Kaoru looked at him.

"What do you suppose we're going to do if Kyoya's family isn't in rule anymore?" He asked and Hikaru smirked widely.

"Well I've always wanted to travel." He offered and Kaoru smiled and nodded. "We could visit your planet." Kaoru grinned and hugged Hikaru.

"Thank you." Kaoru whispered and Hikaru held him tighter not wanting to let Kaoru go. He waited to long to just let him go again.

* * *

Review please. :( I'm lonely and sick


	20. Marked

Oh my god you guys will love me (conceited?) This chapter is a lime! :D Yay!!

lol this is basically the PWP chapter. It doesn't really have anything important until the very end. ^-^

anyway,

**Dedicated to: HeadstrongNozomi**

**Dedications: ashley the twisted, RockerGirl0709, SuikaChan555, MissGoldenAngel, Aurora IceTree, ImmortalButterfly459, Cole-Hyuuga, AnGeLuSyCaIm, purple-ducks, RoonieBear1294**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Kaoru was sitting Indian style next to Hikaru who laid on the bed sprawled out a but with his wings folded so Kaoru wouldn't get hurt. Hikaru hadn't said a word since they got in the room. It's been quiet. Truth was, Hikaru was trying to think of what he should do. He looked at Kaoru and wanted him but he was afraid to have him. Just like when he was younger, he'd attach himself to someone and they would leave him. Maybe if he didn't attach himself to Kaoru, he would stay.

Hikaru's logic was pretty messed up.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaoru asked softly and Hikaru glanced over at the Tenshi who looked so cute and innocent and... _fuckable_.

"How horny I am." Hikaru smirked at Kaoru's bright red blush.

"H-Hikaru..." Kaoru looked away shyly and Hikaru sat up and pushed Kaoru to the bed. His eyes were glazed and his fangs were a bit longer than usual. He looked pretty hungry. His body was trembling in lust and Kaoru could see the bump of his erection from under Hikaru's robe. That made him blush the most. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to contain myself." He purred as he licked his lips and nibbled at Kaoru's neck. Lust was completely overcoming any form of power he thought he had.

His front teeth nibbled at Kaoru's neck. He didn't want to open his mouth wide enough so his fangs could pierce through the flesh. Not yet anyway.

"It seems I'm turning you on..." Hikaru whispered to the shy Tenshi as the very devilish Akuma let his hips grind against the younger's. "Mmm delicious."

Hikaru sure knew how to tease and Kaoru was whimpering at all of the lust buildup he had. He didn't exactly want to have sex... Not yet at least but he didn't think Hikaru would care if he didn't want to do so. Hikaru thought of Kaoru as property. It upset him but he might as well be Hikaru's property since no one else would want him.

"You look upset." Hikaru stopped what he was doing and Kaoru winced. Waiting to be stricken. That's what usually happened right? He was hit for everything. He learned to love and fear Hikaru at the same time.

His reaction however upset Hikaru. It pissed him off how he thought that he would hurt Kaoru. But he had the right to think that. Hikaru was pretty abusive. And that's why it upset him so badly.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kaoru." Hikaru whispered. "What is bothering you?"

"... Do... Do I mean anything to you?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru took that offensively.

"... I come all the way from fucking Yoshio's palace, which I was imprisoned in, mind you, to save you and you're DOUBTING me?" Hikaru snarled and Kaoru looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry..." Kaoru whispered and Hikaru decided to try to be more rational about the situation and sighed.

"I see where you're coming from. I've pretty much only yelled at you and hit you. I could see why you don't think I care." Hikaru admitted and that surprised the Tenshi. He wasn't expecting THAT reaction from the hot headed Akuma but he got it.

"It was wrong of me to accuse you though." With that Hikaru didn't answer. He simply rolled off of Kaoru. Sure he still had a slight erection but he upset Kaoru and he knew better than to take advantage of a Tenshi. Especially Kaoru. He was really sensitive. He wasn't used to treatment the Akuma gave him and he just keeps being put in one imprisonment to the next.

"... Let me... Take care of that for you..." Kaori blushed red and Hikaru looked surprised as Kaoru sat up and pulled off the black robe from him, leaving him shirtless with pants on and a very noticeable problem.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered and Kaoru looked at him and softly placed his finger to his lips.

"Let me please you." He said softly and Hikaru didn't think words could turn him on so badly.

"Ok." Hikaru was more surprised than anything. But hell if he was going to turn this down. "Do what you will." Just thinking about the Tenshi made him significantly harder.

Kaoru was nervous of course but he felt like he owed it to Hikaru. He did come and save him. So he swallowed up whatever pride that would keep him from doing that and pulled the robe off of Hikaru's shoulders. It wasn't surprising that all he had on was tight pants, and he looked pretty damn uncomfortable with them on. So Kaoru decided to help and pulled them down. He didn't expect Hikaru to go commando. Thinking about it, Kaoru didn't see how he MISSED that.

Hikaru smirked and Kaoru's slight shock. Most of it was for Hikaru's size which happened to be slightly longer and thicker than Kaoru's.

Hikaru spread his legs apart farther and Kaoru looked down at his member. Seeming entranced. He's never really seen anyone else's. It was interesting to see. Especially with Hikaru looking as amazing as he did now. Messy hair, naked with his pure black wings behind him, adding more of a scene.

Kaoru stopped admiring Hikaru enough to lean over and get a closer look of Hikaru's member. Up close he could smell Hikaru's thick scent. He could tell Hikaru was sweating from the fight, his smell told him. But it was also a musky earth smell which just so happened to arouse Kaoru.

"Don't make fun of me. I haven't done this before." Kaoru blushed a bright pink and Hikaru's look softened a bit as he stroked Kaoru's hair and cupped his face.

"I don't care. I won't make fun of you." He said and that gave Kaoru enough consolation to be bold enough to stick out his tongue so it just lightly touched Hikaru's penis. He could feel Hikaru shiver with goose bumps at the sudden touch.

Kaoru's tongue stuck out a bit more and he gave longer licks making Hikaru squirm a bit.

"Suck it." Hikaru said desperately and Kaoru nodded his head nervously. His mouth opened slowly as it hesitantly swallowed Hikaru's length whole. Hikaru gasped. He didn't expect Kaoru to take the _whole_ thing in right now but it did feel good. Kaoru on the other hand, was gagging a bit so pushed about a half of an inch out of his mouth.

Kaoru finally got everything adjusted so Hikaru was comfortably in his mouth and then decided he could relax his mouth, not touching any part of his mouth against the throbbing member resting inside. He clamped his mouth shut so his warm saliva coated Hikaru's thick cock.

"K-Kaoru." Hikaru inhaled sharply as his toes curled at the touch of Kaoru's tongue lick every aspect of his erection. Kaoru began to get used to the odd taste so craved for more of it. While pushing it farther back his nose was tickled with the orange curls of Hikaru's pubic hairs.

Hikaru was being oddly gentle. Usually when someone gave him head if they didn't go fast enough he'd practically shove his cock down their throat but this time he contained himself and let his muscles relax as he laid down with his head leaned back. He restricted his hips so they didn't thrust upwards and choke the Tenshi who was providing him with the most pleasure he's had in a while.

"Mmm.." Kaoru moaned and Hikaru shivered. He was trying to keep himself from becoming full of lust. It was hard to do with Kaoru sucking on him while moaning. Not the best way to calm yourself but he'd have to try to contain himself somehow.

Hikaru bit his lip as he clawed at his palms while Kaoru bit down lightly at the tip of his head so the saliva would make his mouth slip off. Hikaru closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to make any whimpering noises to show Kaoru that he had some sort of power over him.

Once Kaoru started teasing his slit while rubbing his sac though, Hikaru's eyes shot opened and he covered his mouth quickly but his moans were still heard which made Kaoru less self conscious about what he was doing.

"God damn it, more!" Hikaru yelled, getting annoyed of having to stay quiet. Kaoru complied and gave Hikaru just what he wanted. He never knew Kaoru could be so devious. A devious Tenshi? That's a contradiction.

Kaoru listened to the noises Hikaru was trying so hard to hold back and one whimper made Kaoru moan a bit more sending vibrations through Hikaru's body making him cry out in pleasure.

"H-Have you d-done this before!?" Hikaru asked and got a simple small head shake from Kaoru indicating that no, he hasn't. It made sense that his halo was still losing color. It only loses color when you do things for the first time. For example, you give head once, it fades, you give head again, it doesn't fade. That's just how halos worked.

"You taste really good." Kaoru whispered while holding Hikaru's erection in place with his eyes glazed with an unknown emotion of lust as he eyed Hikaru's face and gave his member a long cat like lick.

"Then taste me some more." Hikaru whispered and Kaoru's mouth opened and closed over the pulsing erection as Kaoru's head bobbed in the movement and Hikaru hissed in complete pleasure.

Finally, by the time Hikaru was pulling Kaoru's hair roughly and Kaoru was moaning onto his cock, Hikaru released in the Tenshi's mouth with a shrill of delight from the Akuma.

Kaoru pulled away after sucking the tip for every last drop of his lover's seed and pulled away and licked his lips which nearly sent Hikaru's wilted length into a semi hardened erection.

"How was I?" Kaoru asked airily as he hovered over Hikaru who was panting. Hikaru eyed Kaoru and in an instant Kaoru was pinned under the male.

"Pretty good for the first time." He answered and caught Kaoru in a lustful kiss, which Kaoru melted in. He was never really kissed by the Akuma and having Hikaru's lips against his own made him want to never stop.

Kaoru's arms wrapped around Hikaru's neck and Hikaru pressed their bodies together even though Kaoru still had a dress on.

For what seemed like hours the kiss went on, they stayed strictly on each other's lips and their tongues met for the first time which evolved into a whole French make out session.

They pulled away breathing heavily and Hikaru looked down into Kaoru's bright amber eyes and smirked slightly as Kaoru blushed at his bold behavior.

"Um..." Kaoru went to say something but found himself blushing instead. That pissed Hikaru off a pretty good deal considering he didn't do anything.

"What?" Hikaru asked, trying not to sound as snappy as he was but Kaoru still looked a bit more nervous at Hikaru's rude reply to his embarrassed way of getting his attention. "You wanted to say something?" Hikaru's voice was a bit more calm and Kaoru looked at him and looked away nervously.

"I... Um... Well... I was wondering... If... This made us like... Mates?" Kaoru's cheeks were the color of the blood in his veins and Hikaru tilted his head to the side a bit confused. Like he didn't understand the word at all.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru shook his head. "No. What do you mean?" His voice was getting a tad bit angrier and Kaoru knew not to let Hikaru get mad. That wouldn't end to well.

"Are we... Going to be together for.. Ever?" Kaoru hated the way that was worded. He sounded so lovesick and corny. And Hikaru pulled away which made Kaoru even more nervous. Hikaru looked up in thought. He was truly confused.

"You... You KAORU, want to be with me, HIKARU for all of eternity?" Hikaru asked disbelievingly.

"...Yeah.." Kaoru's voice was low and shy. "I... I really really like you. I mean... I love you Hikaru." Kaoru answered with and even though Hikaru has written it down once before he was still finding it hard to concept love since he's never really felt it. But he was protective over the Tenshi, he did want to be around him and he got angry whenever someone else touched him. It was either love or a serious case of territorial issues.

"..." Hikaru didn't say anything but he forced Kaoru to stand and grabbed him roughly. "Tilt your head." Kaoru did what he was told and Hikaru leaned in and with his fangs, dug his teeth into Kaoru's neck making Kaoru yelp in pain as he felt a new liquid pour into his body. Hikaru pulled away and the bruise and teeth marks were still there, and very noticeable.

"You're my mate." He said simply and Kaoru gingerly touched the mark, now not caring if it hurt. He was Hikaru's. He smiled up at the man with a blush.

* * *

Its a mixture of wanting to squeal and wanting to drool. lol

Sorry theres so much filler, I know what I want to happen but i'm trying to think of a few more plot twists because I don't want this story to go yet since theres so much I could do with it. :)

Review please since i'm writing this instead of doing my make up work for school XD (I hate the 10th grade!! _)


	21. The New Prince

Alright, back with a new chapter. Woot. Yeah, today's authors notes aren't going to be very long because I have to go play with my brother. (Donkey Kong 64 or some shit) OMG if you have a Gaiaonline, you should totally give me some gold :3 (I do art, so I could draw your avi!!!)

ok, anyhoo.

**Dedicated to: HeadstrongNozomi**

**Dedications: purple-ducks, RoonieBear1294, MissGoldenAngel, Mikaela Mae, Ashley the twisted, Tori Sohma, SuikaChan555, RockerGirl0709**

And a very special dedication to my new beta reader: **Insane Dani **(Kind of ironic huh? [-- lol does anyone get why I said that?])

Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Kaoru was lying down on the bed as Hikaru wondered the place. He didn't want Kaoru to go anywhere for some reason and Kaoru began to get bored, so started to sing a song that he learned. (Which wasn't one he SHOULD be singing since he was so _pure_.)

"Je veux te voir dans un film pornographique, en action avec ta bite forme patatoes ou bien frites pour tout savoir sur ton anatomie sur ton cousin Teki et vos accessories fetiches!" he sang and heard a chuckle from the doorway.

"Cuizi cest quoi at position favorite tes performances olympiques mais tu pas rien dorgasmique tu es tout nu sous ton tablier pret a degainer mais je tavoue rien ny fait," Tamaki replied. Kaoru looked over to him and blushed.

"Mon Rio," he said turning bright red. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Very catchy song," Tamaki said and sat down next to Kaoru and paused with a slight smirk.

"You have a mate now?" he asked and Kaoru smiled sweetly.

"Yes. I do," Kaoru replied. Tamaki kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair.

"I'm happy for you. Now, we're getting ready to head out. Where's Hikaru?" Tamaki asked and on cue, Hikaru walked in and paused.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked. Tamaki smiled and jumped up, pulling Kaoru up with him.

"We're getting ready to leave. We have a lot of things to do," Tamaki said, Hikaru glared at him for being so close to Kaoru but walked over to the chair and grabbed his robe.

"Let's go," he said lowly and Tamaki and Kaoru followed him out of the room and he turned to Kaoru with a mean look but held out his arm and Kaoru quickly walked over and laced their fingers together and blushed furiously. Tamaki just smirked and they bumped into Ritsu, Kyoya, Mitsukuni and Takashi.

"You guys all ready? Let's go then," Kyoya said simply and walked out of the hotel. It was only a matter of time before the left. They've been there for nearly 2 days. They really needed to start traveling more.

"Mon amour," Tamaki said, Kyoya paused and turned to him.

"Yeah?" he asked and Tamaki walked over to him.

"I was wondering if we could visit Katenshimi," Tamaki said softly. Kyoya looked at him for a minute and sighed and grabbed his hand.

"You won't like what it has become but if you want to go there, we will, ok?" Tamaki smiled gratefully.

"Merci mon amour." Kyoya nodded and kissed Tamaki lightly.

"Oui. Laisse aller." Kyoya has been slowly learning French from Tamaki so Hikaru would get angry every now and again that Kaoru didn't bother telling him what the hell they were talking about.

"What did he say?" Hikaru asked Kaoru. Kaoru smiled cutely.

"He said thank you my love and Kyoya said yes lets go," Kaoru said simply and Hikaru huffed.

"Why don't you teach me how to speak French?" he asked and Kaoru gave him a sympathetic look.

"Je suis désolé." Hikaru gave Kaoru a look, and Kaoru blushed. "I said I am sorry. Do you really want to learn French? I could teach you," Kaoru said, Hikaru looked away angrily.

"No." He said stubbornly and Kaoru sighed. Why did Hikaru have to be so complex? He was so confusing it was ridiculous! So Kaoru decided against even talking, too scared to. Hikaru still hadn't warmed up to him. But Hikaru turned to the sad Tenshi and paused. "Ok, now you're upset."

"...How did you…?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru rubbed the bite mark.

"We're mates. I could _feel_ your emotions," he said simply and Kaoru nodded. He knew he was feeling random anger. He thought it was just there but he was feeling Hikaru's emotions as well as his own. The hard thing would be telling them apart. Hopefully he didn't act on his mate's feelings. That would be bad. No one likes an angry Tenshi.

"Stop! It's the Prince!" A group of soldiers said and circled around the group and Hikaru growled.

"What the hell do these guys want?" he snapped. "Kyoya isn't even the prince anymore!"

"We aren't referring to Kyoya," one said boldly. "We're talking about that one." They pointed to Mitsukuni and Mitsukuni pointed to himself.

"I'M THE PRINCE?!" he asked loudly and rather confused. "I don't WANNA be the prince though! Kyoya was so good at it!" Mitsukuni cried, Mori hugged him and glared at everyone else.

"Leave him alone." He said anger actually evident in his voice.

"The first thing the Haninozuka's did when they were in power was to cause everyone to pay up big money. Not even Yoshio Ootori was that much of a douche-bag," they said, and Mitsukuni started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't kn-know!" he sobbed; Mori looked rather pissed and Usa-chan began to hiss at them all.

"Let's get out of here," Ritsu whispered. Everyone nodded.

Ritsu, Mitsukuni, and Takashi sat on Usa-chan as Tamaki grabbed onto Kyoya; and Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glanced.

"What are you planning on doing? Running away?" one asked and they pulled out their bows and arrows.

"No. We wouldn't be _that_ stupid," Kyoya said and pushed up his glasses. "We're going to fly," He said simply and everyone took off at the same time.

Of course the soldiers tried to shoot at them but it was of no avail. They were too high up to reach.

"What the hell was that about!?" Hikaru asked while flipping so he was in front of Usa-chan, but flying backwards.

"We don't know. We weren't the ones with the ARROWS Hikaru!" Ritsu replied, and Hikaru huffed.

"Well I still don't see why the hell they shot at us! What the hell is prince candy going to do to them? Force them to eat sweets? Get them in trouble with the dentist? It makes no sense. It doesn't add up! And ANOTHER thing, why would the Haninozuka's want to run to be the royal family? They HATE that sort of power!" Hikaru ranted, and Kyoya gasped slightly.

"You do have a point. Why are they in charge? They only care about getting stronger physically. That's why most of them were our guards. All they want to do is gain strength," Kyoya explained.

"That is true!" Mitsukuni said and frowned. "Can we go back now? I need to see what's going on..."

"That would probably be the smartest thing to do. If it's too dangerous we'll leave. But we really should get some of our stuff. This is all we have and it's rather disgusting," Ritsu said and pulled at his clothes. "And we could get some money and such so we could stay places."

"He's right," Mori said monotonously. "Let's go."

"Alright. It's west right?" Tamaki asked and Kyoya looked over and nodded. They stopped mid air so Kyoya could wrap his arms around Tamaki's neck and Tamaki held him that way because he was pretty uncomfortable holding him by his armpits. Hikaru looked at them and smirked.

"Kyoya, it looks like you're a baby and he's burping you," he said with a smirk and Kyoya gave him a deadly glare.

"I may not be in power anymore but you were still sold to me so don't sass me Hikaru," he said dangerously, Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Jeez. So my family was douche-bags and sold me for hard cash. How long are you going to hang that over me?" Hikaru asked with an eyebrow raised and Kaoru looked over at Hikaru.

"What?" He asked surprised and Hikaru just shrugged.

"You didn't know? It was like, what... ninety-seven years ago? It's whatever," he said simply, but Kaoru still couldn't help but feel bad. It must suck to be sold by your family for money. He wouldn't know, he really didn't have a family of his own.

"You guys, when are we going to get there?" Mitsukuni asked and Kyoya looked down, then up.

"In approximately 2 hours," he said simply; Hikaru growled.

"God damn it. I hate flying," he said, and Kaoru nodded.

"Me, too..." he said softly, too embarrassed to say anything about his fear of heights. Right now his heart was thumping wildly in his throat. If he wasn't flying you could visibly see he was shaking violently.

"Kaoru, are you ok?" Tamaki asked and Kaoru looked over and nodded slowly. He didn't like lying but how pathetic was he to be afraid of flying? When you're graced with the power of flight, you aren't supposed to be scared of it.

"He's scared," Hikaru said simply after examining the Tenshi quickly with a slight smirk as Kaoru blushed. If Hikaru knew what he was afraid of, he would never let him live it down.

"It's nothing don't worry about it," Kaoru insisted and Hikaru flew over to Kaoru and glared at him.

"Kaoru, you're scared. I don't know of what, but I know you are. Are you really going to lie to your mate?" he asked, Kaoru looked rather upset.

"I'm so sorry, Hikaru. It's just embarrassing," Kaoru whispered and Hikaru grabbed the Tenshi. They were now behind everyone so they all stopped but Hikaru swatted them on so they continued to go.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered; giving Kaoru shivers up and down his spine. Kaoru's heart skipped at the softness of the words and Hikaru cupped his cheek and kissed him tenderly. Kaoru's eyes fluttered shut and he found it a bit harder to keep his wings flapping, just wanting to completely melt in the kiss. He knew it wasn't possible though. Suddenly, his bliss was ended when Hikaru pulled away, keeping his once warmed lips, alone and cold from the air. "What is wrong?"

"... I'm... I'm afraid of heights, ok?" Kaoru blushed, and Hikaru held back a laugh. Kaoru looked away embarrassed as Hikaru chuckled a bit.

"I wasn't expecting that," Hikaru said honestly as he grabbed Kaoru's hand and started to fly towards the others. "You'll be fine," he assured blankly and that made Kaoru slightly happier.

"Ok Hikaru. I believe you." Kaoru said and Hikaru turned back and gave him his trademark smirk. He then returned to looking ahead of him and they finally reached the others.

"So what do you think it's going to be like in the village?" Ritsu asked and Mori shrugged.

"Well, they shouldn't have even put a new head family in unless me and my brothers were illegible or didn't want to become the next king. And I know for a fact that Akito really did want to be king. He has ever since he was younger. But I didn't," Kyoya said smoothly.

"Maybe they changed it for the better. Maybe it's brighter now!" Mitsukuni said with a happy smile and Mori shook his head. "Why not Takashi?"

"Akuyashama could never be bright and happy, Mitsukuni. That is what Katenshimi was for," Mori said dully and Mitsukuni sighed. He hated how it was always nighttime there. It was ALWAYS so dark. They did have occasional "mornings" but that was once every couple of years and was rare indeed.

"Do you think it's a better place now?" Mitsukuni asked softly and Ritsu sighed.

"Well we can always hope. I don't think that village will ever get better," he said honestly.

"We don't have to stay there," Tamaki added and everyone nodded. "We could always travel around."

* * *

Ok, yeah I don't even remember what I wrote lol. So review :3


	22. Armadillos

I'm sorry that this took like 6 years but I was totally not in any mood to write with all the school drama that no one loves lol But I hope you like it :3

****

Dedicated to: HeadstrongNozomi

Dedications: EmoVampireRiska, hitsu4hinaeva, RockerGirl0709, pichipichiotaku, ashley the twisted, Mikaela Mae, SuikaChan555, xDx Dani xVx, RoonieBear1294

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Right now the group was walking finding that flying for over an hour hurt their wings. Hikaru was rubbing his shoulders with a scowl and Kaoru was stretching. Tamaki's hands were placed behind his head and he leaned against a tree letting his feathers ruffle out and then clasp back into place with a sigh.

"You ok Usa-chan?" Mitsukuni asked and the rabbit nodded his head and laid on the ground for a while.

"Man, who would have thought flying would be such a drag?" Hikaru asked obnoxiously and Kaoru nodded and sat down and yawned.

"Man, I'm pretty tired from that." He said and Kyoya was scouting the woods as he tilted down his glasses and his eyebrow was perked. He seemed quite confused but didn't make a sound. His feet shifted and he turned facing the trees. He could have sworn he saw...

"Tamaki!" Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's arm and threw him about 10 yards away and everyone jumped back when they felt the ground rumble beneath them and suddenly the trees around them were torn down by giant balls of spikes.

"W-What are those?!" Tamaki asked as about 3 of them circled the group. The giant spheres probably towered over them holding about a good 10 feet over them.

"Those are the advanced and more demonic Akuyashama armadillos." Kyoya scowled. "They're pests and hard to get rid of. They're fast and annoying and only come out of that shell when they need to. Be on your feet." Kyoya explained and Mitsukuni looked at Usa-chan who looked completely beat and sighed.

"I'm guessing there's no flying out of this huh?" He asked and Tamaki's eyes narrowed.

"You guessed right Mitsukuni. Shall we get ready?" Tamaki asked and Ritsu grinned.

"Oh please. These guys? I bet we could handle them really. I mean we've got the all powerful Hikaru on our side. Right?" Ritsu turned to see Hikaru unconscious and Kaoru was standing next to him with his hands glowing, he was healing his mate.

"Actually Hikaru's pretty strained still from what he pulled yesterday with Queen Benio and the mating process drains a lot of energy and so does flying. Hikaru is out for the count guys." Kaoru said softly and tried to put more energy into the healing process.

"DAMN IT HIKARU!!" Ritsu yelled and Mitsukuni sighed.

"Well I am prince. And as prince I should protect my people. So stay behind me guys. I'll deal with this." Mitsukuni said bravely but paused when he felt the ground shaking again and Tamaki tugged at his hair.

"IS IT ANOTHER ARMADILLO?!" He asked, freaking out a bit and Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses.

"No that would be Takashi." He said simply and they glanced back and Takashi was kneeling on the ground with his fingertips dipped in the soil. His eyes were closed and his ears were perked up and his tail was waving behind him slowly. Like he was about to attack the prey.

"What is he doing?" Tamaki asked and Kyoya smirked slightly and stepped aside.

"You'll find out mon rio." He teased and thick green vines shot out from the ground. Slightly spiked from thorns they swayed back and fourth nearly waiting to be told what to do. Takashi started to mumble something that no one could understand and suddenly the vines were wrapped around one of the three armadillos. The vines had toughness stronger than a diamond and cut easily into the tough exterior of the shell.

"Yeah Takashi! I forgot you control plants!" Mitsukuni yelled happily and Takashi simply smiled at the younger happy Akuma.

"Yes but he can only use so much of his power. How are we going to get the other two?" Tamaki asked and one of the spiked shells cut through the circle it was making catching Tamaki and Ritsu off guard, scratching them kind of deeply and leaving big rips in their clothes.

"Ow." Tamaki hissed and Kaoru quickly looked over.

"Mon rio. Ritsu. Come here. I'll heal you." Kaoru said and Tamaki limped over, having a huge gushing wound on his leg. Ritsu had a few on his arms but stepped back managing to get away slightly unharmed.

"Heal me first. I'll get these two annoyances off of our case." Tamaki said sternly and Kaoru tried to quicken the healing process and when he was done Tamaki quickly stood up and sighed when he realized that they didn't have a sun, he forgot. He walked over to Kaoru and circled his hand around the halo that lay afloat over Kaoru's orange locks and erratically it began to spurt random flashes of light. Kaoru didn't bother with it. He knew exactly what Tamaki was doing. It was a spell that nearly all of the Tenshi knew. It was how to summon the light. But you could only do so with halos. Without the light you can't summon a good portion of your weapons. Tamaki's weapon was quite strong since he was the king.

Tamaki's hands were moving at a fast pace and finally the halo was glowing a bright light and Kaoru glanced up to see it shine with a slight smile. Tamaki's hands were somewhat cradling the light until his hands started to give off a glow. Not a specific color but an actual glow like if he was a source of light. He jerked out his left arm and his favorite weapon materialized in his grasp.

It seemed like a long golden stick that cradled a floating blue light in the middle. Tamaki had great skill with magic. Probably better than a sorcerer. With that he held up his weapon and aimed carefully at one of them, catching his movements, knowing exactly when he'd arrive where Tamaki needed him. Then he mumbled something "grêlez la lumière" and like it wasn't there to begin with, the armadillo was gone.

He repeated the process with the other one and when he disappeared, Takashi led up his attack since how the armadillo was dead and Tamaki gave him a thumbs up and a sweet smile and then suddenly collapsed to the floor with his weapon disappearing in sparks of light.

"Mon rio."' Kaoru whispered with a smile. It was a really nice thing that Tamaki did but Tamaki wasn't nearly as well nourished to do that and not get drained of energy. For all the time he's been on this planet it's become harder for Tenshi's to actually use their power.

Kyoya walked over briskly to Tamaki's unconscious form and picked him up bride style as Tamaki seemingly cuddled closer to the warmth of Kyoya's body and Kaoru smiled slightly and laid next to Hikaru.

"Should we just stay here until they wake up?" Ritsu suggested and gave a silent thank you to Kaoru who nodded in response. "I mean yeah it's a risk but no one could hold Hikaru. His wings are like razors. And with two of our fliers down then we'd have to put them on Usa-chan and it would be a lot more difficult to fly that way."

"You're right." Kyoya agreed after staying quiet for so long. "Although how are we going to stop whatever comes near us?"

"Can't Tenshi's produce protection circles?" Mitsukuni offered with a smile as he looked at Kaoru who sighed.

"Tamaki probably could but I don't remember the spell for it." Kaoru said embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Protégez la lumière." Tamaki coughed in a weak voice with a slight smile.

"Wh-what?" Kaoru stuttered and Tamaki attempted to look at him.

"Protégez la lumière." He said again, a bit louder but now no longer able to keep his eyes opened.

"Well that was convenient." Ritsu blinked and Takashi nodded. Kaoru looked scared. He's never made a protection circle before. He knew he had to bless a few objects though. He walked over and placed his hand on a tree.

"Protégez la lumière." The tree began to glow. He walked over to 3 more trees and repeated the process and soon they were all glowing. "I... Don't know what to do next...." Kaoru blushed a bright red.

"Baka. Close the circle." Hikaru grunted angrily and Kaoru smiled happily knowing that Hikaru was up. But it was short lived since Hikaru was whining in pain.

"I don't know how Hikaru." Kaoru answered and Hikaru pushed himself up and stumbled over to Kaoru who was evidently standing in the middle of the circle. Hikaru smacked his hands together.

"Accomplissez le joint." He said harshly and a dim lighting circled around the group so they knew where the boundary lines were and Hikaru fell backwards and took a sharp breath.

"Ouch." He groaned and Kaoru sat next to him and looked down at Hikaru.

"Do you need anything?" Kaoru asked sweetly and Hikaru shook his head with a scowl.

"No. I don't need anything." He snapped and Kaoru looked slightly hurt but smiled all the same.

"Ok. I'm sorry Hikaru." He said softly and Hikaru growled up at him and grabbed Kaoru so he fell to the ground next to him and Hikaru held him tightly.

"Baka." Hikaru whispered a lot less harsher than before and Kaoru smiled warmly.

"Pour vous." He responded and Hikaru closed his eyes as he held a death grip on the Tenshi who happily laid next to Hikaru.

"Takashi I'm hungry." Mitsukuni sighed and Takashi stood up and looked around. He turned to Usa-chan who knew exactly what he needed and hopped over and Takashi swung his leg over the fluffy rabbit.

"I'll be right back." He said coolly and Usa-chan jumped up and sprouted his wings and then no one could see them from the darkness of the sky.

"He didn't have to go...." Mitsukuni mumbled and Ritsu smiled at the Akuma.

"Oh yeah he did. You know he cares about you more than anything ever. If you said you wanted something he would do his best to get it for you. I thought you of all people would know that Mitsukuni." Ritsu laughed slightly and Mitsukuni's cheeks burned a bright red color.

"Well he didn't have to...." He said shyly and Ritsu smiled at him.

"How long do you think it's going to take for him to wake up Kaoru?" Kyoya asked and placed Tamaki down gently and Kaoru examined him.

"Well it depends on how fast his healing system is. Anywhere from 30 minutes to a day. I'd get up and check but I can't move." Kaoru glanced over his shoulder to the unconscious Hikaru and sighed. Not that he didn't mind that he was with Hikaru. He loved it. He just needed the ability to move. That might help in this situation.

Kyoya sighed in frustration and looked at Tamaki. He didn't know what to do. This 2 hour trip was going to be turned into a day long trip if Tamaki didn't wake up soon. But he did know that Tamaki used a great deal of energy protecting everybody and for that he was thankful. He didn't have to waste THAT much energy on lousy armadillos however.

Kyoya leaned down and kissed Tamaki's forehead and laid next to the blonde who slept perfectly. There was absolutely no flaw in the way Tamaki slept. No snoring, drooling, kicking. He laid perfectly still and you could hear his light breathing.

Kaoru wishes he could say the same about Hikaru who kneed him for the 4th time.

"Do you think my family is doing that much of a bad job?" Mitsukuni asked softly to Ritsu who turned to him and smiled.

"Why does it matter Mitsukuni? It's ok, don't feel like it's your fault because your family isn't doing an amazing job with it doesn't mean you have to beat yourself up over it." Ritsu said and Mitsukuni shook his head. "What?"

"Kyoya was born into royalty." Mitsukuni started softly, making sure that Kyoya couldn't hear him. "No one wanted to be friends with the prince. No one ever. The thought of him being to spoiled or the thought of doing something wrong. Living in fear is to be friends with the prince. But... I was friends with Kyoya because he was always so alone. His father had to get someone to sell their son to Kyoya so he wouldn't be lonely anymore. I talked to him of my own free will because I don't want to be lonely. And even now I know that being a prince is ultimate suicide. Being ignored by everyone because they're afraid. I can tell that Kyoya was still afraid and probably still is. I don't want that to happen to me. No one deserves that. Especially Kyoya." Kyoya listened softly to every word and averted his gaze.

* * *

Review please? lol let me know this story was missed or I might take another month to update it lol.


	23. Taken

Wow, I really did die, didn't I? lol. Well I finished up this chapter so I guess thats good. I'm really not even interested in writing these stories anymore, I guess it shows, huh? I might end it soon but since I have no idea how to end it idk if I will lol.

Anyway, I kind of want to write a Jacob and Edward story since all the ones out there, no offence, suck. I usually don't mind OOC or people lusting each other suverely, or oneshots but with them, there needs to be fighting, hatrid and such. But if anyone wrote a story with them tell me and I'll read it. I love that pairing, I hate Twilight though lol.

**Dedications: tophats-R-us, Sungoddess64, Kaoru-chan19, pichipichiotaku, MissGoldenAngel, LucindaFudge, Micro chibi baka-san, Crackerfang, Tori Sohma**

**Dedicated to: Headstrongnozomi**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

"I'm back." Takashi landed outside the circle and Mitsukuni ran over and grabbed his arm and pulled him and Usa-chan in.

"You didn't HAVE to go Takashi." Mitsukuni said innocently and Takashi shrugged and handed Mitsukuni a bag and sat down and sighed. He looked rather tired.

"It's ok Mitsukuni. I wanted to." He assured and Kyoya sat up and pulled the unconscious Tamaki in his lap and stroked his hair. "Prince Kyoya." Takashi walked over and handed him a bag and Kyoya looked up at Takashi with a blank stare.

"I am not your prince anymore Takashi." Kyoya said softly and Takashi knelt down since Kyoya didn't take the bag and placed it next to him.

"Prince Kyoya, you will always be royalty in my eyes." He said and Kyoya blushed a bit and Mitsukuni giggled and nodded as he skipped over.

"Yeah. Prince Kyoya forever. You were the best prince." Mitsukuni grinned widely and hugged Kyoya.

"...Thank you..." Kyoya said quietly and Takashi pulled out a fruit and handed it to Kyoya and Ritsu was behind Kyoya and ruffled his hair, kind of making Kyoya pout.

"Yeah. Prince. You were an interesting one. And by far my favorite. Your brothers SUCKED." Ritsu pitched his voice in a falsetto at the last word making Kyoya smirk slightly.

"You'll always be my favorite prince." Kaoru said with a thumbs up and a smile but was unable to get up due to the fact that Hikaru was making him stay in place. "I'm sure Hikaru would feel the same! Except he's not awake at the moment to tell you..."

"Yeah yeah I'm up. Now shut up with the sassy shit Jesus I'm getting an upset stomach from to many sweets." Hikaru said sarcastically and sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Who cares if Kyoya isn't a prince anymore. He wasn't even my favorite prince anyway." Hikaru glared and stood up and walked over, slightly shoving Kaoru to the floor making him whimper. Hikaru sat in front of Kyoya with a pout and flicked his forehead and Kyoya was forced back a few feet and hit his head on the ground with a grunt as he sat up and Hikaru walked over and grabbed him and pulled him up. "Nah, you won't ever be my favorite prince. But let me tell you, you'll always be my best friend, asshole." Hikaru smirked slyly and Kyoya glared at him and punched him in the shoulder.

"You're my best friend too, jerk." He countered and walked over to Tamaki who was slowly waking up.

"Uh... What did I miss?" Tamaki grumbled and rubbed his eyes so he could see better, but it was dark so his vision really didn't improve by much.

Kyoya helped Tamaki up and linked their fingers together. Kaoru walked over to the rest of the group, scowled at Hikaru who shrugged at the display of negativity from his mate and simply walked over and wrapped his arms around Kaoru who took a moment to get used to.

"Still mad at you..." Kaoru mumbled and Hikaru chuckled and hugged him tighter and looked up at the sky and winced. "What's wrong Hikaru?"

"Is it me... Or is it REALLY hot?" Hikaru pulled away from Kaoru and Kyoya looked up at the sky and quickly looked over at Takashi who jumped in the air and flapped his overly large wings, searching the sky for the moon. After a minute he dropped to the ground.

"Do you have it...?" He asked and looked around nervously and Kyoya's eyes widened.

"So there... Isn't a moon?" He asked slowly and Takashi shook his head. "It's a new moon. I'm taking it you _don't_ have the medication."

"It's at the castle which I'm pretty sure the Haninozuka's already went through his room and got rid of it." Kyoya looked at Hikaru who sat down on the floor and then laid down and dug his nails in the dirt.

"What's going on...?" Kaoru asked slowly and Mitsukuni looked at Ritsu.

"Don't you work with Haruhi in the kitchen?" He asked and Ritsu snapped his fingers and nodded.

"Right. Come on Usa-chan. We're going hunting." Ritsu climbed on Usa and Mitsukuni jumped on too. "We'll be back! Hang in there Hikaru!"

Takashi followed, but on his own wings.

"What's going on?" Tamaki asked lost and confused.

"Hikaru responds to the new moon and the full moon by... Well you will find out." Kyoya scratched his cheek. "You know what, you two go. It would be better if you... Kaoru?"

Kaoru was kneeling at the floor clutching his stomach. He was whimpering and whining. Tears ran down his face and dripped to the soil beneath him and he punched the ground trying to ignore the pain.

"Oh dear... This is bad..." Kyoya's eyes widened. "Has this happened to Kaoru before?" He asked and Tamaki shook his head.

"No. In Katenshimi there AREN'T moons. Just a sun. Why, what's happening to him?" Tamaki asked and started to shake. "What happens during these occasions?"

"We're not sure where Hikaru was made. He seems to be an inbreed of a Tenshi and an Akuma since he has features of both. We never figured it out. But he turns into this crazy demon and there's this medicine I give him that makes him calm down but I don't have it. Luckily Ritsu remembers how to make it but I don't know if he's going to get it in time. And the thing is, if we don't contain him he will destroy everything. We have to wait 12 hours until the new moon is over." Kyoya winced when he heard Hikaru give a deep throated yell. Both turned to the males on the ground. Hikaru's wings were changing rather quickly. They looked more deadly now. Now not even slightly hiding the fact that they were sharp.

Kaoru was screaming at the top of his lungs as his wings seemed to grow in size by 2 times and they looked softer than before. His skin was paler than before and it seemed to give off a glow. His eyes were now covered in a film of glowing blue and his halo was brighter than before.

Hikaru however, his eyes were a glowing red color, a long wiry tail swayed behind him. Hikaru's teeth were pointed and larger than before. His skin was darker than before, making him look more like a demon from hell than Hikaru. His nails, hardened with a thick casting of metal, his body's makeshift armor caked onto his heated flesh.

Kaoru's lips were tinted a soft rose color and his hair was a lot longer than before, it laid proudly on his wings, back and shoulders. The glow of orange that you could see from the light of his halo, which didn't have a golden glow, but a pure white one.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and walked to one another slowly. Without a moment's notice Hikaru moved his arm for a slash with his hand, like a karate chop but while moving his arm a weapon materialized and he stabbed Kaoru in the shoulder with a large claymore.

Kaoru didn't flinch but calmly moved Hikaru's arm and grabbed Hikaru's face as all the color projected off of his skin was now glowing brighter as it gathered to the one part of Kaoru's hand. No sooner later did Hikaru go flying backwards with ash covering his face.

He wiped it off quickly and tackled Kaoru as they got lost in each other's punches, kicks, magical fighting stances and so on.

"W-what do we do!?" Tamaki cried out, obviously nervous. Kyoya was simply fascinated at the sight before him. Never has he seen people fight with such intensity. Such... _hatred. _And yet with every throw, he could see that they loved each other. It was never more clear than now.

"Let them fight." Kyoya insisted, marveled at the fight but not letting Tamaki see how truly engulfed with the whole thing he was. Such beauty. Let the colors blue and red clash, each time creating purple. Even when they stumbled down, they'd jump back up. A lot of blood was falling, mainly from Hikaru. Kaoru healed easily. Almost instantaneously.

"I don't want to see them get hurt anymore..." Tamaki shook his head and then yelped.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya turned his head quickly to Tamaki who shivered.

"Something... Shocked me..." He looked around then looked down. Something was grabbing his foot. He attempted to kick it off but it didn't work. That's when they heart laughter. "WHO IS THERE!?"

"Me." Down descended a man with familiar features. His wings were huge and he was oddly calm about the whole situation. His hair was reddish brown and he had a goofy grin on his face. "Hello king Tamaki. I see you've taken very good care of my..." his eyes narrowed "sons."

"... They're related?" Tamaki asked, gawking and the man laughed loudly.

"Now you can't tell me that you didn't know that? They're _twins_." He shook his head. "Shame that they had to go get infatuated with each other."

"Hikaru and Kaoru love each other!" Kyoya yelled. "They're mates!"

"M-mates?" He stuttered on the word and then laughed even harder. "Mates, he says!" He toppled over laughing, the twins fighting in the background. He then stood up and wiped a tear from his eye, still giggling slightly. "Oh that's rich. Deliciously rich."

"Not joking." Tamaki whispered and the male paused and examined their faces, realizing that neither of them thought to jest, like he did.

"...What?" He turned to the two boys and watched the fight go on with such passion and turned away. "They... Are?" His nose wrinkled, causing a crease in his forehead. He kicked some of the pitch black dirt up from underneath him, cursing in a foreign language and messed up his hair. "What the..."

"Sir...?" Tamaki said slowly and the male glared violently at Tamaki then stormed over to Hikaru and Kaoru. His arm was glowing a dark, evil promise with one strike from his hand, both boys were laying on the ground unconscious. "Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Tamaki yelled and dashed over.

"They need to be cleansed of sin." With that he vanished and so did the two bodies besides him.

"KAORU!!!!! HIKARU!!!!!!" Tamaki screamed and stood in the spot. He had no idea where they disappeared off to. Not a lot of Tenshi could transport. Hell, even Tamaki couldn't. That's the thing he didn't understand the most about it.

"Where... Where did they go?" Kyoya asked as he walked over and eyed the dirt.

"There's only one place that you could have your sins cleansed at." Tamaki rubbed his eyes as his cheeks turned pink from his tears.

"I've never heard of such a place. Where is it?" Kyoya asked and Tamaki looked up at his lover and sighed.

"Maison de Dieu. The god house. Theres a good possibility that's where they are. And if their sins are bad enough, they'll die." Tamaki trembled and Kyoya looked around.

"They haven't committed anything to heinous, have they?" Kyoya said softly and Tamaki punched the ground.

"They're twins." He reminded Kyoya who didn't seem to understand what the point of that was.

"Ok, and?" Kyoya asked kind of mad.

"They're in love. Incest. They WILL die if we don't get there soon, damn it all!" Tamaki quickly stood up and at that time the others rushed over after dropping into the small closing they had from harm.

"Where did they go?" Mitsukuni asked softly, pointing to Tamaki and Kyoya who stood up and began walking.

"Maison de Dieu, here we come." Kyoya sighed and jumped on Usa-chan.

* * *

Remeber, Jacob/Edward stories :) and review please

Let me know I was missed.


	24. Maison de Dieu

Once again, I'm too tired to do the dedications I'm sorry but I just wanted to put this up before I went to bed. Reasons why I died from Fanfiction;

My boyfriend, my job, my lack of interest in writing recently.

But since my boyfriend is and effing nerd I decided to start writing as he plays WoW

You know what would help me write more chapters? FAN ART! Come on, thats how My Hiro got completed! Humor me a little! Fan art please! :D

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

"I didn't even notice you two got back until Mitsukuni spoke." Kyoya said sadly not turning to face them. He grabbed onto Tamaki's hand and clenched his hand tightly.

"Where is Maison de Dieu?" Ritsu asked and Tamaki turned around and looked at him with a stone cold face.

"It's the very core of Katenshimi. It's what hold the planet together." Tamaki spoke, then turned to face the forest again.

"Well that's good then! Katenshimi doesn't take to long! Let's fly!" Ritsu said with a smile and Tamaki sighed and jumped up a few inches and his wings spread out and flapped once causing a huge gust of wind that made even the trees and Akuyashama to bend out of their way.

"Lets go." Tamaki grabbed Kyoya and flew up towards the sky, everyone followed shortly behind.

The hard part wasn't just getting the twins back. It was getting there. It showed it would be rather difficult the second they broke free of the atmosphere in Akuyashama. Space around that planet is the most deadly. Constant meteor showers and occasionally smoking hot radiations coming from the huge sun a galaxy away.

"Are you guys ready?" Tamaki asked as they looked at the field of meteor showers in front of them.

"Not really but let's do it anyway! Right Usa-chan?" Mitsukuni asked and the rabbit seemed to be eager to get the boys back. "Right Usa-chan! Now lets save Hikaru and Kaoru!" It was much harder to move in space with the lack of gravitational pull towards somewhere.

"Uhhh guys..." Mitsukuni gulped slightly as he pointed. Being halfway through the asteroid field they hadn't anywhere to go as they noticed a bunch of them hurtling towards their position.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Ritsu screeched and Kyoya slowly turned to him with his eyebrow twitching noticeably.

"what the hell do you think it is?" Kyoya pulled himself out of Tamaki's grasp and sighed as he floated in the space around him. "It was nice knowing you guys but I think it's best if we split."

"What do you mean Kyo-chan?" Mitsukuni asked with his eyes watering as he clutched onto Usa-chan who also whimpered slightly at the intense glare from Kyoya.

"This is just the beginning. Let's get out of this asteroid field." Kyoya snapped his finger and his body started to glow a crimson color and his eyes were consumed by the blood color as his wings expanded farther than they've ever been. "Go." With the asteroids coming closer to them, they didn't have time to object before quickly splitting apart.

Tamaki gave Kyoya a worried glance before flying upwards and Ritsu got on Usa-chan who quickly tried to get passed the oncoming asteroids.

Takashi noticed Mitsukuni wasn't by his side and turned in circles for a moment before discovering his placement was upwards.

"TAKASHI!" Mitsukuni cried and pointed. Takashi grunted as he clenched his teeth and crossed his arms across his chest in an X shape as the scolding hot ball of rock came straight towards him. Takashi turned a pinkish color the second before he was hit and suddenly the rock exploded and Takashi looked up at Mitsukuni with slight satisfaction. He wasn't even close to being harmed.

Kyoya let his hands be engulfed with all the magic he had left and any asteroid that dared to come near him was instantaneously destroyed. He chuckled and moved through the field with ease. If only the same could be said about Ritsu...

"Help!" He yelped and Tamaki quickly jumped in front of him and his golden staff appeared in his hand and he outstretched his arm letting a beam of light crush the asteroid into tiny microscopic pieces. Tamaki grabbed Ritsu's wrist and continued onwards finding it difficult to lug Ritsu around who seemed to be shaking.

"How did you make it to Katenshimi before?" Tamaki asked and Ritsu gulped.

"T-they had s-ships." He admitted and Tamaki sighed and continued on.

"TONO-CHAN!" Mitsukuni yelled and Tamaki turned to him and before he knew it he was knocked over.

"TAMAKI!" Kyoya quickly rushed over and Tamaki looked up at him confused.

"Who are you?" He asked in a grumpy voice. He looked rather tired. "Where am I?" Kyoya glared at Ritsu and grabbed Tamaki bride style and began to make his way through as quickly as possible.

"Tamaki Suoh." He barked and Tamaki looked up at him innocently seemingly confused. He then smiled and cupped Kyoya's cheeks and kissed his nose. Kyoya's anger diminished and he blushed a bit but then glared at the figure in his arms and turned his head. Everyone seemed to be directly behind him. "WHAT DOES THIS LOOK LIKE TO YOU! FOLLOW THE LEADER? JUST GO!" He snapped and they seemed a bit on the edge but quickly tried to get out of the death trap.

Kyoya turned his head and saw an asteroid was about to hit Mitsukuni and quickly blew it up and flapped his wings as hard as he could.

"I fucking hate space..." He grumbled and made his way through.

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

"We're here..." Kyoya looked down at Tamaki who was unconscious. Mitsukuni walked over and smiled at Kyoya.

"Let me." He said and Kyoya raised an eyebrow but placed Tamaki on the ground below him. Mitsukuni kneeled down next to Tamaki and started to rub his temples. His fingers turned pink and Tamaki's eyes snapped open and he looked around everywhere confused before he actually stood up. Even then he seemed to be weak on his feet and stumbled around a bit.

"You good?" Ritsu asked as he grabbed onto Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki then fell into Ritsu and Kyoya growled at him and grabbed Tamaki. The blonde slowly looked at Kyoya and smiled.

"Mon ami!" He hugged him, mainly for support. "We're here! How did we get here so fast?" Tamaki asked confused and looked around for a minute.

"You got knocked out." Takashi said simply and Mitsukuni looked a bit scared.

"Guys..." He said in a small whiny voice as he pointed around them. The rest of the group looked up and saw blotches of black with bright red eyes and sharp fangs. They looked like jello outlines of humans but a lot thinner. "I don't know what they are!" He cried and Takashi's eyes narrowed.

"Not friendly. That's for sure." He commented and the creatures seemed to close in on them, walking in drunk like strides. Their bodies swayed with each step and wherever they touched would turn gooey and black. Drool rolled down their faces and dropped to the floor, the acidic juices melted the earth beneath them.

"It would be smart if we started to fight them now." Kyoya said and Tamaki searched around and gulped.

"Guys... Theres nothing we CAN do... There isn't a sun." Everyone looked up and the sky was indeed cloudy. "They're destroyed by light. Nothing else."

"Well then do that fancy trick with the halo!" Kyoya ushered Tamaki who turned to him with a 'you've got to be kidding me' type of look.

"I don't HAVE a halo anymore!" He said and Kyoya paused.

"Oh yeah..." He mumbled and Mitsukuni looked around frantically.

"Well what do we do? We can't physically attack them. They'll KILL us. Will magic work Tono-chan?" He asked and Tamaki looked at them and jumped a few inches in the air and flapped his wings.

"Not in the least. Quick we need to make it to the stairs." The group quickly flew off and stayed close, but behind of Tamaki who was leading the group, helping them find where they needed to go. Only the king really knew where something THAT sacred was to the Tenshi. Tamaki kept that secret for a long while but now was a good time to break it, even if he would be damned for it. It would be better than seeing precious Kaoru and Hikaru dying.

They made it to an arch. It was made of vines and twigs all in a twist. Roses poked out of the gaps in the vines as well. Easily you could see the other side which was exactly what they were looking at just with an arch in front of it. Tamaki walked through it however, and vanished.

Kyoya was the next in line, followed by Usa, Mitsukuni, Takashi then Ritsu. They all stayed pretty close but the second they made it to the transparent side they gaped in horror. There was a spiral staircase going downwards. A few areas had broken parts in them so it was a miracle that it was still standing. Around the stairs was a baby blue color it looked endless. If you didn't follow the stairs, you would be gone forever it seemed. Although there were a few hunks of stone floating around, probably the broken steps.

Tamaki took a step on the first stair and his wings disintegrated and blew away. He looked like a normal human. They all seemed amazed. Kyoya took the next step, the same happened to him only he was shoved off the steps and began to fall and without any wings he just kept going down and down.

"KYOYA!" Tamaki screamed and sprang off of the second step and dove towards his fallen lover who seemed to be growing more anxious with every mile he fell.

Finally Tamaki reached him and grabbed his arm, he then plotted the perfect spot to fall on, it was a broken chunk of the stairs. They both slammed on it and grunted but they were floating at least. Tamaki looked up and saw the stairs go on for miles and miles above them. He gulped slightly and shivered. He then turned to face below him and noticed that the floating stones were in perfect positions to hop down. Looking at the staircase he knew that they couldn't make it to them without flying but they might have a chance with doing this.

"Kyoya, here's what we're going to do..."

.:~**~:. +*+ .:~**~:.

Hikaru and Kaoru were unconscious on the marble flooring to the Maison de Dieu. There were pillars around them, the room they were in was just a huge white circle. The ceiling was a dome shape and it had a beautiful diamond chandelier dangling from the tip of the dome.

Outside of the room you could only see baby blue and sparkling dots of white which resembled the stars in the sky greatly. The floors were marble, much like the ones at the castle from before only a lighter color. They were glazed over so the texture was more glassy.

In the middle of the room there stood a small pillar like structure with a stone bowl cared on top of it. There were stairs around it to get to it. On the pillar and bowl angels were carved so delicately into the stone with such care. It was pure white, even the inside of the bowl, despite what it was for.

If someone was in need of cleansing their sins they came here. By walking over to the bowl where a sharp knife made from marble along with the rest laid, they'd slit their wrist and let the blood drop into the bowl. The room would drink it and after a moment you would either be killed or you'd glow and god would forgive you of sin. Those were for the petty sinners though.

Mr. Hitachiin walked up and let his padded fingertips lightly run through the stone with a smile of satisfaction on his face as he picked up the knife and walked over to the unconscious forms of Hikaru and Kaoru. They too were changed into a more human form, now looking more like twins that ever.

"Aren't they precious." Mr. Hitachiin rolled his eyes at his statement then sighed. "My sons, you've been condemned to death by the jury of your peers." He looked around at the painting in the dome. It seemed to be a bunch of angels and god himself. "Do you have anything to say?"

Clearly nothing was spoken.

"God have mercy on your soul." He walked over and pressed the knife to their skin and slit their wrists getting the blood into a small cup.

"Sorry boys, I just can't deal with sinners. They make me angry." He whispered and stood up and walked to the bowl. "Goodnight."

* * *

Hahaha another cliffy like thing. But anyway im tired so g'night.

FAN ART!

REVIEWS!

I love you *heart*


	25. Sins and Gabriel

Hey guys! How happy are you that this thing is finally updated lol. I'm pretty excited myself. Anyway, I want to apologize for this chapter. If you aren't a Christian or Catholic I apologize if it offends you.

It shouldn't because I'm Athiest and I rather like this chapter.

**Dedications: CyberVampire, cyberangle, Mei chan roxs, xXxSoulKeeperxXx, PrincessPika, reishilovesyaoi, yaya chan, Tsukiyomi Kirari-san**

**Dedicated to: HeadstrongNozomi**

_**MUST READ:** _Okay guys, this is pretty intense, we're nearing review THREE-HUNDRED! That's pretty special to me. So I'm thinking reviewer 300 gets a pretty awesome one-shot. Maybe even a story if i'm up for it. ;D

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Mr. Hitachiin strode over to the bowl and pressed the cup to the side and let the blood pour freely into the stained red marble. He didn't look very happy but he scanned the room as he placed the cup down and noticed that no one came to their rescue. How boring.

He walked over to the fainted brothers and their bodies were glowing a strange crimson color. They were levitating a few inches off of the ground and no sooner later did Tamaki, Kyoya, Usa-chan, Mitsukuni, Takashi and Ritsu run through the doors and cry in anguish as they realized they had come moments too late. But Tamaki seemed more interested in the crimson color surrounding the two's bodies.

"Why on earth are they crimson?" He whispered and Mr. Hitachiin seemed to be wondering the same exact question.

The room began to shake, violently. Pebbles from the marble ceiling were falling all over the room and the chandelier was rattling with the violent earthquake like movement. It was so strong that everyone began stumbling to try to stay up, it didn't work to well and they all wound up on the floor.

"What's going on!" Mitsukuni asked frantically and Mr. Hitachiin looked extremely confused, perhaps he knew the standard procedure to the room and found it completely wrong. "Takashi! I'm scared!"

The beautiful paintings on the wall, of the angels and god seemed to melt off of the stone and drip to the floor as a thick red color, almost like blood. The bloodlike substance slowly broke off into smaller puddles and they slowly rose, as if becoming life like and taking the form of a human body. That's what they did too. They became human. There were at least twenty of them. All high angels, like Gabriel. God didn't seem to make an appearance though. It was just the choir of angels who looked at them, slowly turning into better colors instead of a solid red. They now greatly resembled the painting from the wall. At this, Gabriel stepped forward.

"What brings you here?" He asked boldly while scanning the group. Mr. Hitachiin stood up at once and gave a bow to him.

"Hello. It's an honor to meet you. These two, Kaoru, Hikaru, are my sons. They have sinned, very unforgivable sins. They seem to have fallen in love." He explained and Gabriel's eyes shifted over to the levitating bodies. The nameless angels in the back just seemed to observe. "No doubt, an unforgivable sin."

"Lust, envy, greed, pride, wrath, glutton, sloth." Was Gabriel's reply. At that, the seven pillars in the room shifted from support, to mere humans, leaving the roof to float. The seven humans walked over to Gabriel with a look of interest.

Lust was a man, tall, with his brunette hair slicked back as he wore a navy blue pinstripe suit with a matching hat. His hands stayed in his pockets and he seemed to stand slanted as he looked at the two with a slight smirk. He'd never seen anything like the two.

Envy was also a man, much younger and he seemed to look upset more than anything. His hair was messy and black and so were his eyes. Along with his furrowed eyebrows and his glossy eyes, he had a scowl on his face to cover the thought of his sin.

Greed was a woman, slender, pushed up breasts with a V neck, short skirt, long red hair and bright green eyes. She smirked at everyone and polished her nails as she stood.

Pride, only a young boy. His hair was a dark blonde and his eyes were a dull blue. He stood like he owned the place and he didn't bother looking at anyone.

Wrath seemed so obviously angry. A scowl worse than Envy's, and with his eyebrows pointed downwards, he didn't even give off a false hope for a happy person. He had messy brown hair and wore simple jeans and a tee-shirt.

Glutton, a rather large man who somehow still had something to eat as he stood there. His white wife-beater was stained in food grease and sweat patches. He had baggy pants and he didn't even seem to be paying much attention.

Sloth didn't even stand. She laid on the floor lazily with her long messy black hair sprawled over the floor. She didn't even seem remotely interested.

"Who are they?" Mr. Hitachiin asked confused and Gabriel looked at him slowly.

"These, are the sins. When you pour your blood into here, we judge depending on the seven pillars. Maybe, a murderer shows up, murder isn't blatantly shown as a sin. But the ulterior motive could be. Blood_lust_, he was envious of what someone had, angry with the person so he needed wrath. You see, their blood is tested through all of these pillars. If it sits with one, the pillar grows larger. That's why some pillars are larger than others. Now, when you poured your own son's blood through the drain, the only possible one for that could've been lust. Don't get me wrong, there's bound to be lust in a relationship, but it's the love that provokes it. The boys haven't done anything wrong to our standards. We see that you've failed your duty as a parent, Mr. Hitachiin. You never told them they had a brother. In fact, where were you exactly through the war?" Gabriel asked with a condescending look.

Mr. Hitachiin didn't answer. Gabriel turned his head to the sins. They immediately looked at him and waited for their master to say something.

"Can you tell me your findings on these young men?" Gabriel nudged Hikaru and Kaoru and Lust was the first to speak.

"Yes, of course. You see, Kaoru, the Tenshi, seems to be one of the most innocent people I've ever scanned. Whilst Hikaru does have some lust, but that's to be expected from an Akuma. There isn't any excessive lust from him that shouldn't be there after he lost his innocents. He's completely normal." Lust explained simply, then turned to Envy.

"The Tenshi's only reason for being envious of his brother was because his brother was free. Even so, it wasn't a lot since he liked being with his brother anyway. The Akuma was envious when anyone was around the Tenshi, simply because he didn't want to lose him. This is the standard envy needed to keep a healthy relationship. Nothing out of the ordinary." Envy then turned to Greed.

"Yes, vell, ze zing iz zat neizer of zem vanted money or anyzing bezides each ozer. Zey verent greedy at all." Greed gave a smile and turned to Pride.

"The Tenshi had the pride that most Tenshi have, nothing overbearing. The Akuma seemed to be pretty stuck up but on the inside he really doesn't think that. His pride is almost like a mask for being used because of being innocent." He turned to Wrath.

"Kaoru wants Hikaru to be okay. Vice versa. If anything were to happen to either of them, the other one would surly defend them. They haven't exactly acted strongly upon the wrathful urge, but it's there, just dormant until the time comes." Wrath didn't even bother turning to Glutton, probably too grossed out.

"They're fine." Glutton said simply and Sloth sighed, realizing it was her turn.

"They aren't lazy. They're quite active." She said easily and Gabriel turned to Mr. Hitachiin with the same look as before. Mr. Hitachiin looked rather upset, angry really.

"They don't need to be cleansed or punished for their sins. They haven't committed any. The only one held responsible for them falling in love is you." Gabriel turned to the sins who looked briefly at the group and walked to their respectable places and became the pillars again. Everyone now noticed the writing on the pillars. It was written quite obviously in the Tenshi language as their respectable sins. "Hikaru and Kaoru intrigue me. They somehow are both, the bad and the good. They bring that out from each other. It's like the perfect balance. Yin and Yang. I quite enjoy it."

"Wait." Tamaki walked up next to Gabriel. "Are you saying it's okay if they're together?" Gabriel made a face. "Is that a no?"

"It's complicated." He sighed and his wings seemed to droop with his mood. "I'd personally love to see that they get along. I'm not sure about the love though. But like I said, it gives me the reminder of a sense of balance. Very comforting. But the fact that two twin brothers are together isn't very... Right." He explained and Tamaki gave him a tricky smile.

"Yes, but technically they're different races. In a way, they aren't brothers at all." He offered and Gabriel gave him a fond smile.

"You are a very generous king, Tamaki. Very thoughtful and selfless. It's no wonder why Kaoru takes a fondness for you." Gabriel said with a smile. "Perhaps I could see if this argument is valid or not..."

Gabriel disappeared.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Mitsukuni asked in a small voice and everyone turned to him. The angels on the other side said nothing. Tamaki turned to the boy and gave him a reassuring smile but said nothing, not wanting to give him false promises.

With that, Tamaki walked over to the figures of Hikaru and Kaoru. Even without their wings, they looked different by their attire. He could tell Kaoru was the one in white and he stroked Kaoru's face gently while looking sullen.

"I hope they'll be okay." He whispered, Usa-chan walked over and whimpered over the fallen Tenshi. After all, he knew Kaoru first. Kaoru was the one who kept him safe at the beginning.

"How are they? Are they breathing?" Kyoya asked as he walked over and knelt near Hikaru. His best friend.

"They're breathing." Tamaki confirmed. "The problem is, I don't know how long that'll be for."

Kyoya's jaw tightened.

The room was filled with silence. They didn't know how long they had waited. Even the angels seemed to grow weary.

"When will they be back?" Tamaki asked and one of the angels stepped forward.

"We have not been given word." He spoke and Tamaki felt more calm hearing that from him. He recognized the angel right away. Angel Michael. He seemed to have more of a higher look to him since Gabriel had left. He walked over to them and gazed at Hikaru and Kaoru and pressed his hands to their faces to see if he could feel if any bad energy came from them. He couldn't.

"What is he doing exactly?" Tamaki asked and Michael looked up at him and sat across from Tamaki and looked directly at him.

"He went to speak with God. He's trying to argue the point so these two could be together. Gabriel sees it as a minor sin, God might think differently. We're just waiting to hear from Gabriel. God isn't here because he has much more important things to attend to than to settle this out." Michael explained and Mitsukuni looked at Kyoya.

"Hey Kyoya." He called and Kyoya turned to him.

"What?" He asked and Mitsukuni walked over to him and sat on Usa-chan who didn't seem to mind too much.

"Is there a House of Satan for the Akuma or something?" The angels cringed at the name but Mitsukuni didn't seem to mind. "Like, instead of Gabriel do they have Lucifer?" Another cringe. "And instead of the Seven Deadly Sins, do they have the Seven Virtues?"

Kyoya smiled at Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni was a bit older than Kyoya was but he didn't seem to know much about things that weren't sacred. That's because Mitsukuni just became royalty whereas Kyoya had been royal all of his life.

"We might." Kyoya said. "I'm honestly not sure."

"Aw. I was really hoping you did. That would be pretty cool since the Tenshi get this place." Mitsukuni innocently looked around the room.

Suddenly the room became blindingly bright and before they knew it, Gabriel was standing in front of them. He seemed to be doing a lot of thinking and writing something down. He gestured the angels and they walked to the wall and slowly melted into it and became simple paintings again. With that, Gabriel was given a few minutes of silence and what seemed like calculating before he spoke.

"So Gabriel. What's going on?" Tamaki asked. "Did he give an answer? Are the twins going to be okay?" Tamaki looked hopeful. Mr. Hitachiin frowned at this though.

"No, surely they'll be sent straight to hell." He said in a definite tone.

"Silence." Gabriel said softly. "I will explain everything in a moment. Please stop fighting. It isn't very well of you. Mr. Hitachiin, please don't bring up hell in the Maison de Dieu." Gabriel then turned to Tamaki and got ready for a long explanation.

* * *

Review!

Remember, reviewer number 300 gets an awesome one-shot or even a story! But don't give up if you're not 300. Maybe I'll do a 350 too :D


End file.
